NaruTen: Love Begins
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Naruto notices Tenten, who has lots of love for him. She doesn't tell him, but wants to be with him. Ever since he beat Neji, she can't stop thinking about him. Naruto had never seen Tenten romantically before, now he notices she is hot.  NaruTen pairing.
1. The Day I Noticed You

One day in Konoha, Naruto was walking down the street like usual. "Man, it's so boring here," he said. "With everyone being on missions, why am I the only one still here" he asked himself. While talking to himself, he was snapped out of his daze at the sound of a monstrous noise.

"I guess it's time to go to Ichiraku and get some of that oh so delicious ramen," he said as he jumped on the rooftops and quickly headed to his favorite eating spot. After thirty minutes of walking, Naruto had arrived at Ichiraku Ramen only to find that the shop was closed do to a shortage of supplies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," he yelled at the top of his lungs attracting attention from the villagers who wondered what all the fuss was about.

"Why are they closed on the day that I am even hungrier than Choji," he wondered. As he walked away he noticed out of the corner of his eye a certain kunoichi with a very large scroll on her back. he had also noticed her hair was woven into two round balls shaped like onigiri. Without a second thought he knew who the person was without missing a beat and called out to her.

"HEY TENTEN," he hollered at the top of his voice to get her to turn around. She turned around to see the blond future hokage running up to her at full speed. She had blushed heavy knowing the embarrassment that would come if he saw her blushing. She turned around and started to run away from him.

"Oh no, If he sees me like this I don't know what will happen to me," She said as she ran away to get as far away from him as possible. Seeing her run from him only made the blond more ambitious about catching up to her. He ran after her with his pride as a ninja on the line. All across the village he ran after her and she avoided him using whatever weapons or traps to throw him off but to no avail.

"Man, he is persistent today, why can't I outrun him?" she wondered trying not to let the boy of her desire see the intense blushes she had on her face. After an hour of sheer running Tenten started to slow up from exhaustion. She hid behind a tree in the training grounds.

"Please don't find me Please don't find me PLEASE DON"T FIND ME!" she thought as she saw him arrive at the grounds. She hid well but when she turned around she noticed the blond right next to here breathing very hard. She turned to see a shadow clone he had placed well into the run to confuse her.

"Finally-" he said gasping for air. "Finally caught you" he said in one loud breath. She felt his breath on her face and if not for the running her cheeks would have been blushing much harder.

"u-um hey Naruto, how are you doing?" she said trying to turn her head away from him. He had noticed he action and sat down next to her.

"Nothing everything is good" he had said though a question popped into his head, "why did you run away from me though?" he asked causing Tenten to blush much more and nearly faint. He placed his hand on her head feeling concerned.

"Hey, are you alright? you look a little red." he said making the brunette look him in the eye with a feeling of seriousness. She had kept her feelings for him hidden and thought she could just ignore them. She looked at his physique and blushed more seeing his well toned body and the muscles on his arms knowing about his training with everyones absence. She had noticed these feelings after the chunnin exams took place. She stared in awe as she watched Naruto beat the second best genin in the leaf, Neji. Trying to pass off the feelings as simple admiration she tried to forget it, but his exploits in missions had made the old feelings resurface as she had come to know how much she loved him. Seeing her in a daze Naruto decided to snap her out of her thinking.

"Hello, earth to Tenten are you still with us?" he said making her snap out of her daze.

"Oh s-sorry Naruto I was in some deep thought." she answered trying to called her heart as it was about to come out of her chest.

"That's okay, just wanted to make sure you were okay." he said as he had noticed something different about her. He noticed she looked more beautiful in her ninja outfit. His heart went racing at the thought of her being so cute that he hadn't noticed it before.

Man, I never realized how hot she actually is." he said thinking to himself. As far as he had known she was a good friend and a great comrade. She was one of his precious friends, but seeing her had made him turn her into something different, something more, something he wanted to have, to hold on to, to share his worries and joys with, to protect with his very life. Seeing her there sitting on the tree in the cool breeze made him say the last thing that neither he nor she could have seen coming.

"You are so beautiful, Tenten" he said with his voice low and appealing. She was almost shocked at his statement thinking it was a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. She felt her heart and cheeks blush and beat so much that she thought he was hearing them. She knew she wanted to be with him. She wanted to know everything about him and tell him everything about her, to be his forever and ever, to know how much love she had kept in her heart for him. With blushing face she turned to him.

"D-d-d-do you really think so? she asked uncertain of his answer.

"Yes you are, I have wanted you in my arms, never leaving my side" he said sending tears down here face. These tears were the tears of a miracle or hope that she thought was impossible to obtain. Turning to him with tears still down her eyes.

"I love you, Naruto-kun with all my heart." she said next to him unable to contain the urge to hide her face. Seeing her cover her face he moved closer to her touching her hands and removed them showing her face. With her face exposed he moved closer to her staring into her eyes that seemed to set his heart ablaze. She looked into his blue as the sky eyes with tears in her eyes and a blush as red as a rose. His lips moved closer to hers as they stared at each other. She felt something incredible on her lips, something she had wanted for a very long time, to have his lips on hers as he swung his arms around her holding her tightly in his arms. She felt the strong embrace of his lips and his arms on her as she put her hands on his face keeping them both together. His tongue had moved into her mouth as it found its way to its partner. Sharing a greeting they interacted with each other keeping each others company. They both drew apart for air leaving their mouths to say a temporary goodbye to each other. He faced her with a wide grin that she knew all too well. She knew what was coming but still want to hear his words.

"I love you too, Ten-chan, I will not let you go for you are my most precious person." he said causing her to melt in his arms. She had waited her whole life to hear those words. Now she turned to him with her eyes traced by his cerulean eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I-" she was cu off by him with a finger to her mouth. He turned to her with the question of a lifetime.

"Ten-chan, will you be my girlfriend and go out with me? he asked causing her to place her hands over her mouth with a gasp and answered with tears in her eyes again.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I will be your girlfriend, i love you so much." she said staring at him. He placed hi hands on hers a stood up with her. He answered with a happy and calm smile.

"I love you so much Ten-chan, my heart is yours to take." he said. he continued with his next question to her as she stared wondering what this question was.

"Ten-chan I have saved up a lot of money from my payment on mission I would like to treat you to a fancy restaurant in Konoha as our first date, May I? he asked.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Tenten knew that he was a keeper and he was hers. She answered with a wide smile that lit up his day.

"Yes of course Naruto-kun, when will we go? she asked.

"Tomorrow night" he responded

Alright my love I will go home and check for a proper dress" she said as she left him with a thrill of excitement in her voice.

"Alright my hun, I will go and get my suit also." he answered.

Turning away to go home, he turned around and ran after her. She was shocked to be turned around and have her lips placed back onto his lips in deep affection. after the deep kiss he whispered in her ear.

" See you tomorrow Kanojo." he said causing her to drop to the ground as he left

Out of her daze she had answered.

"See you tomorrow Koibito." she said as she got up and left.

Tomorrow will be most exciting.


	2. Our First Date

Going back to his house a certain blond was thinking about what to wear for a certain brunette kunoichi and their date. He knew that today he was going to make her happy with what he had planned at night for them. He had set the date for 10:00p.m, he wondered what she would be wearing for their date as he came up to his house.

"Finally home," he said putting away all of his ninja tools and scrolls with a grin on his face. Ever since yesterday he could not get Tenten out of his mind. He felt how lucky he was to have such a woman all to himself, to hold her in his arms, to kiss the soft lips she had, to know that she had returned the same affection for him as he did her. He went to his closet looking for a suit when after all the searching couldn't find one that would feel great to wear.

"Man, what am I going to do, our date is in 4 hours and I don't have a good suit to wear," he said pacing the floor. He wanted this first date to off well for them both. He checked his wallet and counted how much money he was able to muster up.

"hmm, let's see 1..2...3...2,000 yen" he said to himself. He knew what he had to do for his date. He would been nearly empty for this stunt but for her no price was too expensive. He closed the closet door and put on his orange jumpsuit and ran out the door. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he was attempting to go to the shop to buy a black leather suit for his date. After 45 minutes of running he appeared before the shop and went in.

"Hello, is anybody here?" he asked waiting for a reply. After five minutes an old man appeared out of the back room and walked towards the enthusiastic blond genin.

"Hello sir, how may I help you on this fine day?" the old man asked. Naruto looked around the store at the many different suits they had on clearance. He turned to the old man.

"Hello sir I am here to buy a suit for my date with my girlfriend," said the blond genin. The old man was surprised and happy that the youth of the village could still find love in a world of chaos.

"Oh my sir please let me show you around my fabulous shop," said the old man. He took Naruto around the shop showing him the different types of suits that would be perfect for a date. Naruto was pressured into seeing all of them. He knew though that none of these suits was a good match for him. He turned to see a leather suit with complete white shirt and black tie and black pants in his size. He stared in wonder of the suit. He wondered how much it had costed.

"Excuse me sir, but how much is this suit for? Naruto asked pointing at the leather suit. The old man lifted his head at the suit. Clearly the blond had good fashion sense to choose their most expense suit. This suit was brand new to the shop and had the perfect feeling of elegance that the blond wanted.

"Why sir, you have good taste this suit cost around...7,000 yen." the old man said. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground he didn't have that kind of money on him right now. He knew he was running out of time and looked at his watch. He had exactly 2 hours left until his date with his brunette kunoichi. Sensing the boy's depression, the old man had taken pity on him and offered a suggestion.

"Sir, if i may say, I can tell that you want this date to go well do you not? asked the old man. Naruto nodded trying to see were the old man was going with his statement.

"Sir, because you seem to understand the importance here i will give you the suit for...1,000 yen." said the old man. Naruto nearly fainted. He couldn't believe that this old man could be so generous to him for his date. He knew with the old price the date would not have gone very well as he would have liked.

"Old man, you would really give me this suit for such a cheap price?" asked Naruto looking like it was too good to be true. The old man turned to him with a happy grin on his face.

" Maybe its my age or maybe I am a sucker for love hehe," laughed the old man. Naruto accepted the offer with full thanks for the suit. The owner took the suit and packaged it. He gave it to Naruto who had the biggest grin of appreciation for the old man. As Naruto pai he ran out the shop with a smiling old man at the register.

"Have a very good date, young man" said the old man.

Naruto was moving at high speed to get home and get changed for his date. Having been serious for his date he managed to get home in 25 minutes. He took off his jumpsuit and regular clothes and changed into his new suit. As he put it on he felt the leather on his skin as it shimmered down to his legs.

"I have never felt such good leather in my life" said the future hokage with a big grin. Having put the finishing touches on his suit adding cufflinks to his white shirt and putting on his black shoes he raced out the door. he looked at his watch and realized he had 17 minutes to get to the restaurant.

"Man, I have to make it I just HAVE to make it," he said in the hurry of his life. he appeared at the restaurant with a bouquet of roses for Tenten. After 11 minutes he was getting worried that she hadn't gotten to the restaurant yet. After 30 minutes he was about to give up and go home.

"Hehe, I guess this was to be expected, Tenten wouldn't want to date a demon like me," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl in a white dress with a flower design on it. It was as white as snow and came down to the girl's knees. Her hair had the same round balls as always. His expression had changed from one of sadness to one of extreme joy and happiness.

"Ten-chan, over here," he yelled over to her. She noticed the blond genin in the most fabulous leather suit that she had every seen. She wondered if this was the same blond genin she had fallen in love with yesterday. Seeing the whiskers on his cheek she knew he was the man from yesterday, the man of her dreams...Naruto Uzumaki.

"N-N-Naruto-kun what happened to you," she asked with a big grin and blushed at the sight of suit hugging his body showing of how well toned it was. Tenten stared at him with a look of sheer desire and awe. She knew he was hers and that the lovely guy in that suit was the man of her dreams.

"Naruto-kun sorry for being late my dress to longer to find than I had hoped," she said to him. Knowing he couldn't be made at her no matter the reason, mainly because he was worried about his time too.

"It's okay Ten-chan, you don't have to apologize," he said with words of comfort. He was just happy that she had not ditched him because of him being called a demon. He had trusted his heart to her and hers to him. They both knew they would be together and that the other looked pretty damn fine. Her dress sent his heart to a world of peace that he didn't know existed. Seeing her with that dress made his love for her unbearable.

"Ten-chan," he said leaning his lips closer to hers as they came into a deep embrace in front of the restaurant. They both didn't know but the where attracting a rather large crowd of people, citizens and ninja alike. Everyone was awwwing and oohing at them with great intensity. Separating from each other for air they witnessed the crowd of people and blushed thinking that they had been seen. Not wanting to wait another second they went into the restaurant to begin their date. As they seated they had discussed their daily lives and future dreams. Both realized they had much more in common than they thought. Tenten found out that Naruto was also a big weapons fan and have a massive collection also though he didn't brag about it. Naruto on the other had learned that Tenten also liked the ramen at Ichiraku. Tenten had wondered though about the restaurant.

"H-hey Naruto-kun how did you manage to get into such a fancy place," she wondered. With a smile on his face he told the story of how the owner had made a mission request for food supplies from the adjacent villages. He explain how He was chosen by the Godaime for the mission. After he had secured the necessary supplies for the owner, he returned and the onwer allowed him 5 visits to his restaurant with all the food being at half-price. Tenten was shocked to learn this. Her boyfriend had gotten her into one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha. She realized she was so very lucky to have him. After their meal, Naruto had paid for the food and escorted Tenten out.

"I had a very nice time Naruto-kun," she said causing him to blush.

"I aim to please my most precious person," he said with a voice that just made her melt into his arms like before. After the meal they had returned to the training grounds, to the place where he asked her that question. She looked up and into his eyes. She had noticed how the moon had brought out his cerulean eyes, making them seem so majestic and trancing. As if like she was compelled to she kissed him with all her might trying to enter his mouth with her forcefulness. Naruto had little time to prepare for the kiss, but he had adapted to the situation and wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her back with equal intensity. His tongue had met hers again as the last time. They exchange a warm greeting, hugging each other, but at the same time trying to overpower the other for dominance. Breaking away for a gasp of air, their mouth had left each other with a blissfully goodbye. As she looked into his eyes, she had become mesmerized again. Seeing those eyes as if they could peer into her very soul. He broke the silence startling her.

"So Kanojo, how did you enjoy our date?" he said seductively. Her heart had started racing again and blushes more intense than the last time. She had trouble speak with him looking as majestic as he did in the moonlight, but she was able to talk.

"My Koibito, it was the best date I ever had, I would not trade this day for anything in the world," she said with a hot blushing face. Both felt that time had stopped for them both, not that they minded. They wanted this moment to last forever. As they broke apart he gave her one last passionate kiss before he left.

"Goodbye My Kanojo, see you tomorrow," he said in the low voice she had loved. As she turned around to go home, she noticed that he had appeared next to her.

"Koibito, why are you still here?" she wondered. He had a grin on his face as always and turned to her.

" I just realized that the date's not over until I walk you home, Kanojo," he said with happiness that caused her to blush. She had loved him and he loved her. Both knowing that tomorrow their friends would come home and the message they would get would sent them all over the edge.


	3. Our Secret Revealed

It was a hot day day in Konoha as a certain blond genin and brunette genin were walking down the road with her arm over his. They were enjoying the scenery and peace of the village, despite the stares they were getting from the ninja and citizens of Konoha. Being the latest couple on the streets got both of them a lot of attention.

"Man, I feels weird have all these people staring at us," Naruto whispered to his newly appointed girlfriend. She felt the same way he did, but being with him made her relax on his arm as they continued their joyous stroll through the village. She looked at him and stared at his wonderful face. That face that she loved with all her heart, those lips that were only hers to touch, and his heart that he had entrusted to her. She blushed heavily thinking about the day that he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

"It's been 3 days since you asked me to be your girlfriend hasn't it?" she asked causing the blond genin to shift his gaze from the road onto her. With that intense look on his face she couldn't help, but blush even more when he responded.

""Yep, it has I am so happy to have you by me Ten-chan," he said knowing she would almost form tears in her eyes from the comment. The two genin continued their walk as the had come down to the village gate. They were still attracting a large amount of attention from the villagers. Everyone was whispering about how lucky the blond was to have a girlfriend. Even most of the genin boys left in the village were showing intense signs of jealousy about the blond taking the brunette weapons expert. They were still remembering those 2 days ago that they started dating. Tenten turned red every time she remembered his confession, the confession that she had wanted the whole time, but thought was impossible to get, yet here she was, holding Naruto arm and already having a date with him. She loved these times with him knowing they wouldn't last long.

"You know, Naruto-kun today is the day," she said with a blush causing him to stare at her. He knew what she was talking about, their friends who had been on their missions were returning home today. They both did not know what to expect from their friends. With a hint of nervousness Naruto tried to talk.

Y-yeah it is isn't it, I wonder how everyone will react, especially our own squads," he asked trying not to show his nervousness to no avail. Tenten had noticed how nervous he was, in truth she was nervous too. She had to do something to get them both to calm down a bit.

"N-Naruto-kun, lets take a detour okay for a bit," she said. The future hokage nodded as they went to a secluded spot, away from the eyes of the public. They both leaned against a tree calming their beating hearts. Over a few minutes their hearts had calmed down from them looking into the sky wondering about the other. Looking to her left at her blond boyfriend, the brunette leaned over to him. He was still thinking when he felt something on top of his lips, he could feel the wonderful embrace of his Kanojo's lips on his. He wasted no time returning her affections with his. His tongue when embracing hers again, both yearning for each other with full force. He could feel her heart beating on top of his as their kiss had turned into a very deep embrace of their lips. Not wanting to tear apart from each other, the blond wrapped his strong arms around her body bringing her in closer than she had expected. She was entranced by his strong arms and powerful lips that seemed to overpower hers. She put her hands on his face trying to bring control of the kiss back to her side, bit to no avail could she. His big arms that she loved so much were the one thing that probably kept her from winning. She knew her legs were getting numb from the power of his kiss. The feeling was liking going to here knees causing them to go numb. after 10 minutes of that passionate kiss, they separated from each other for a good amount of oxygen. Both wear sweating intensely from their passionate moment looking into each other's eyes. Naruto broke the gaze to look at his watch. He saw that their friends would be here in a few minuets from their mission in Cloud Country.

"H-hey Ten-chan, we better go, our friends will be here soon," he said panting from the lasting pleasure from their kiss. Realizing he was right she nodded.

"Y-your right Naruto-kun, we had better go, can't wait to see them," she said with a panting voice matching his remembering the pleasure that nearly made her heart burst.

"Ok, let's go back to the village gate," Naruto suggested. Tenten nodded in agreement as they got up to leave. They had arrived at the village gate mere minutes upon seeing shadows coming from the far distance.

"Here they come Ten-chan," he said with a bit of nervousness.

"Y-yeah let's be prepared Naruto-kun," she said with equal nervousness holding her lover hand. As the shadows came closer into view they had begun to recognize the people coming, one person had a long ponytail with purple shirt and purple shorts, another came glass and trench coat hiding his mouth, another person appeared with a dog on his head, he wore grey hoodie and black shorts, another came wearing an all green jumpsuit from his sensei, another with pink hair and a pink kunochi dress covering most of her body. All the genin had appeared one by one along with their senseis who were overjoyed to be home. Upon seeing two of their friends everyone waved until they spotted them holding hands. All the genin ran with full force up to the two lovers. Having arrived in about 2 minutes everyone was dumbfounded at the site they were seeing, most were silent. One person broke the silence.

"WOW when did my youthful friends start acting like this, huh," said the overly eccentric green beast of Konoha. Tenten rolled her eyes as Naruto just had a big grin on his face. Everyone was waiting for an answer from the new couple.

"About three days ago," the blond responded. Everyone could barely form a sentence. Everyone had questions but couldn't bring their mouths to ask them. After 30 secs. of silence someone else talked.

"Yahooo, Alright Naruto that's my boy," shouted Kiba with a thumbs up.

"Hehe thank you Kiba," Naruto said still holding Tenten's hand. She was blushing from all the attention they were receiving. She would have gladly faced the villagers than their friends. Someone turned to Tenten. It was her former love that she had been with for a good few months.

"So Tenten I see you have been busy in our absence," said the now third strongest genin, Neji.

" That's right, Naruto- kun is my love," she said with a blush. Everyone was taken back by those words.

"NARUTO-KUN!," everyone responded. Taken back by their response the lovers stepped back.

"Um, yeah Ten-chan is mine," he said causing more of an uproar.

"TEN-CHAN!," everyone responded again. After everyone quieted down another of the group spoke.

"W-w-w-well I-I-I am h-h-happy for Naruto and Tenten," said the shy hyuuga. She was hiding the fact that she was a little sad. She had loved Naruto-kun also, but she knew now that he was out of her reach. She happily offered him happiness with his new girlfriend. Everyone calmed down after the hyuuga spoke.

"Well Naruto how far did you get in those three days?" said a more that curious flower expert. Both genin blushed intensely at the question. They hadn't gone to anything other that passionate kissing, but they had always wondered about it. Another genin spoke looking at Ino.

"Man Ino, your so troublesome, what kind of question is that?" said the lazy genius. He was taken back by the site too, but recovered much faster that everyone else. Another genin had responded assisting Shikamaru.

"He's right Ino you shouldn't ask personal questions like that," said the chubby genin munching on some potato chips. Appearing out of nowhere the sensei had caught up to the genin.

"WOW that's the spirit of youth, nice job Naruto, Tentne," said the eternal rival of Kakashi. The genin blushed again saying their thanks. The other sensei came into the conversation too.

"Hmmm, so Naruto is a big boy now," said Kakashi with an Icha-Icha book in his hands.

"Well well Naruto, Tenten I never expected this from you two," said the genjutsu master, Kurenai.

"They have reached that all important stage in life after all haha," said the sensei who had a cigarette in his mouth. With everyone's comments the couple was so happy they got into their relationship. They had the urge to kiss to give a show and did giving each other a big kiss.

"WOW, OH MY, ARE THEY REALLY-, how troublesome, Yahoo go Naruto," shouted varoius comments from the group of genin. Deciding to leave the new couple alone the sensei had faced their genin.

"Okay everyone let's let the new couple alone, we must report our mission" said the sensei. The genin complied and ran off to the Hokage tower to finish their mission and come back to the couple later. Everyone left except one genin.

"Naruto, Tenten, I hope the both of you will be very happy together," said the pink kunoichi. Giving her their thanks, she ran off to join the group.

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it Ten-chan," said the blond genin.

"No Naruto-kun I guess not," said the brunette. Looking into each others eyes, they held a deep passionate kiss into each others lips. Coming apart they had decided to take a mission themselves.

"Well Kanojo, shall we request a mission tommorrow?," said Naruto. Looking at him with a smile on her face she had responded.

"Why yes Koibito let's take a mission together," said Tenten with a beautiful smile. Parting from each other to go home seeing as how they were in the late afternoon. They went home. Each whispering to the other as they left.

"Goodbye, My Kanojo,' said Naruto

"Goodbye, My Koibito," said Tenten

They go to request a mission tomorrow.


	4. I Missed You

It was a bright and early morning in Konoha as people from the village had just started waking up. Meanwhile, a blond genin was sleeping soundly only to be woken up by the sweet sound of the birds chirping.

"*Yawn*, ah a good day for a mission," the blond genin said with a big grin. He wasn't grinning from the thought of going on a mission, he was grinning because of the person going with him. His beloved brunette kunoichi had agreed with him to go on a mission today. Happily getting up to get dressed, he rushed to get on his orange jumpsuit.

"Ok, everything is in place, nothing is missing, Yosha let's go," he said running out the door. With a few of the villagers saying their hellos to him, he ran to the Hokage Mansion. He was at the entrance greeted by two of the guardian ninjas. They looked at him with big smile on their faces. Knowing what they were thinking he shot them a nod of agreement and ran up stairs to meet the fifth hokage about a mission.

"Good Morning, Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto said coming in quietly as not to disturb her work. He remembered the last time he ran into here office yelling with a big grin on his face. The Fifth had a terrible headache that day and wanting silence she shot Naruto out of the Mansion and into the training fields. It took him about 5 weeks to recover from the attack, even with the Kyuubi's help. So as not to come to that same outcome again he had been more cautious.

"Oh hello Naruto, good morning to you," Tsunade said with a big grin, happy that he had come in quietly knowing his lesson from the last time. She had known about her "grandson's" little exploit in the village and could only laugh when she heard the news. Glad that he had found someone with whom he could be happy she continued the conversation.

"So what brings the lover of Tenten here," she said with a big grin. Naruto now knew that she had known about them for a while. He had not tried to keep it a secret, but he thought at least he would be able to tell her. He was a little disappointed to find out that she already knew. Instead of asking how she knew, he stared at her only to see that she had given him her blessing. He had tried to hide the blush after her snarky comment, but she had long since noticed it. Not intending to take anymore of her time, he got straight to the point.

"So Baa-chan where is Tenten, she said we would go on a mission later today," he said with a look of confusion wondering where his lover was. Noticing his look of concern she had told him that she had assigned Tenten to a mission already and she had left about 45 minutes ago. She told him how Tenten had explained to her that she already had her schedule planned for a mission with Naruto, but it was a mission that she couldn't get out of. Him looking surprised and a bit disappointed he had his head down.

"Oh ok I see, thank you for telling me Baa-chan, see you later," he said with a saddened face as he went out the door. he was walking down the stairs to where the two jounin guardians had seen him. Seeing him with a sad face they wondered what had happened it the Hokage room. They decided to give Naruto his space. Walking down the street sulking, he stopped at Ichiraku, apparently he had forgotten to eat any breakfast because he was in such a hurry. Ordering the usual, Naruto had his BBQ-pork ramen.

"Itadakimasu," he said with a pained grin on his face. Noticing their favorite customer's expression the father and daughter ramen makers wanted to know what was wrong. he smiled calmly telling them he was okay, but was into too much deep thought for once. Eating his bowl of ramen, Naruto paid them for his food and left. He didn't have much of an appetite today becaue of the news he got earlier. Shocked that their favorite customer wasn't eating like he normally was, they couldn't bear to take the money and said it was on the house. Thanking the he left.

"Ok since Ten-chan is gone, what will I do with my time?" he pondered. Before getting together with Tenten, Naruto had just been doing missions to pass the time for himself. All the missions were taken so he didn't have anything to do. An ache came to his heart as he thought that Tenten must not have wanted to go on a mission with him, because he was starting to annoy her. He had walked through the village with nothing to do. A certain ninja came across the young blond and ran up to him.

"Hey Naruto how you doing man," said the spiky haired lazy genius. Naruto had noticed that shikamaru had nothing to do either.

"Hey Shika, not so good." said the bond with a sad grin. Seeing the grin Shikamaru had thought to himself what he was getting into. He pondered for a while and decided that since it was for Naruto he would do it.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked trying to get the blond in a better mood. Looking at Shikamaru he knew he found a way to pass the time.

"Um okay thank you Shikamaru," said Naruto with a small smile on his face. Seeing the smile the genius a little happier.

"Man, this talk is going to be troublesome," he said thinking to himself. He had liked to talk much, but he knew he couldn't leave Naruto the way he was decided to make this an exception. Naruto had the told Skikamaru to most shocking suggestion.

"Ok let's talk, but i'm bored mind if I try some of this shougi that you and Asuma-sensei keep talking about?" he asked with a slight happy grin. Shikamaru was shocked. For Naruto to suggest an intellectual game instead of being the big brawns over brains fighter that he was. He calmly replied.

"Um sure I don't mind let's go back to my house," he said motioning Naruto to follow him. After 45 minutes of walking and talkin, Shikamaru began to understand why Naruto was depressed. He now knew that Tenten had promised a mission with Naruto, but she had already gone on one before he got to the Hokage Mansion.

" Is that all your depressed over? Shikamaru said to Naruto. Shikamaru knew that Naruto loved Tenten, but to be depressed about it was totally new to him.

"W-well think about it Shikamaru, I love Tenten just as much if not more than you love Temari," he said. Shikamaru blushed heavily at the outlandish statement the Naruto had made to him.

"B-baka like anyone would miss the deadly wind girl,"he said causing Naruto to smile and roll his eyes.

", Shikamaru whatever you say," Naruto smiled. After another 10 minutes they arrived at Shikamaru's house. Naruto made himself comfortable while Shikamaru got the shougi board. Placing the board on the floor they started to play. Naruto didn't now a thing about shougi, but he tried his hand at it. After 10 minutes, Naruto lost. After 20 minutes he lost again. Placing the board again, after 40 minutes he lost again. Shikamaru was surprised even though they played only three games in the past hour, he noticed that Naruto was geting better at the game. He was having a much longer difficulty each game period that he one. Naruto was actually trying to out-think Shikamaru. It had worked a few times, but he had lost all the same. After it was late in the evening, Naruto decided to go.

"Well Shikamaru, I am going to go, looks like you are still the king of shougi," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well, I try anyway later, Naruto. As Naruto left, Shikamaru went over the board, he spotted something incredible, something he could not have forseen even with his 200 IQ. He noticed that is they had kept playing Naruto would have had Shikamaru conrned and he would have lost.

"Wow i am so glad he didn't notice that, you really are a troublemaker even for geniuses." he said with a happy grin.

Okay, I guess I will go and take a nap," Shikamaru said going somewhere quiet. Before Naruto knew it was already dark. Tenten had not come back and he decided to go home.

"Well I hope you come home tomorrow then Ten-chan." he said with a slightly sad grin. As he entered his door he had gotten ready for bed and put on his pajamas and went to sleep. He had a long day of playing shougi and had a headache.

"Hehe I guess thinking really isn't my thing," Naruto said not knowing how wrong he was. Well into the night, he heard a banging on his door. A bit irritated he got up to see who it was. Not wanting to have his sleep disturbed he answered the door.

"Hello," he said with a yawn. His eyes suddenly shot open to a person hugging him so much he couldn't breath.

Naruto-kun I missed you so much I just had to see you." said the mysterious figure. His eyes ajusting to the light, he noticed a girl with rounded woven hair and a giant weapons scroll. he knew who it was just by the look of the hair. He was overjoyed to say the least.

"TEN-CHAN!," he said with utter excitement. placing her hand on his lips, she moved in closer to him, kissing him with a fierce intensity that neither had known.

Naruto-kun I missed you so much," she said trying to talk and kiss at the same time. He returned her affection with a more intense passion. His tongue had penetrated her mouth showing how mush he had missed her. Stopping the kiss for air he asked.

"I thought you were going to be gone for 3 days?" he asked with a look of happiness and confusion.

"I was supposed to, but I rushed our time to finish today so I could see you," she said with tears of happiness in her ears.

"Your not mad at me for missing our mission, are you Koibito?" she asked with a sad face and tears. Knowing he couldn't be mad at his lover he wiped the tears from her eyes and took her into his embrace and gave her a deep kiss that seems to shake her entire body. His tongue had greeted hers along with the exchange of fluids that happened during their embrace. Even with the sudden need for air the two couldn't bring themselves to keep apart from each other. Though the need was great they both persevered through their kiss as they knew that they were making each other feel good. When the need was too great they parted from each other. Naruto then told her in her ears.

"There is no way I can stay mad at my Kanojo," he said causing her to blush with a few tears. She had loved him so much she didn't want to lose him to anything.

"Thank you Koibito, your love is my greatest treasure," she said. He looked in her eyes and smiled.

"And your heart and love are my greatest treasures, Kanojo," he said. Knowing she had to go he let her leave knowing that tomorrow they would go on their mission. He sent her away with one final deep kiss before she left to go home.

"See you tomorrow at the Hokage Mansion, Kanojo" he said as she left. He went back into his house, though now he was unable to sleep do to the sheer happiness of the situation.

"See you tomorrow at the Hokage Mansion, Koibito" she said as she went home. She was happy to still have his love knowing how much he missed her only made her love for him stronger than it had already been. She got home at went straight to sleep from the long journey back. After a few minutes both were sound asleep.

Tomorrow would be their mission.


	5. Our First Mission

On another beautiful day in Konoha, a blond was walking down the street with another grin on his face. He was happy because he had received a call from his girlfriend saying that she didn't have any required missions and would be able to go on a mission with him. He was so excited to be able to spend time with his Kanojo that he hadn't noticed he was already in front of the Hokage Mansion.

"Whoa, man how time flies when your thinking about the one you love," he thought. Not wasting anytime he ran upstairs to meet with the Hokage about their first mission together. As he opened the door he spotted his brunette in the corner happy waiting for him. His heart had sped up at the sight of her. Even though she was in her regular clothes, she had an aura of pure cuteness around her. He couldn't take his eyes off her, until the Hokage had snapped him out of his gaze at her.

"Um Naruto, is there something I can do for you and Tenten?" she asked with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Naruto had noticed the expression on her face and had a slight bit of fear on his face. He was already on the end of Tsunade's rope of patience and before she told them to get out, he had continued the conversation.

"Oh sorry Baa-chan, Ten-chan and I would like to request a mission from you," he asked with the utmost confidence. Always liking the confidence he had stored inside him, she couldn't resist the urge to say no to his request. She knew that this would be their first mission together and had decided on a good mission for them both. Look at Naruto then at Tenten and back at Naruto, she gave her reply.

"I see, ok I'll give you a mission," she said with a big smile on her face. Leaping for joy Naruto rushed to Tenten and hugged her with a good amount of passion. Feeling the blush go to her cheeks from his strong embrace, Tenten would have nearly lost her composure if not for the Godaime Hokage telling him to quiet down.

"Wow, that was close," she said clinging on to her chest. She had known Naruto was getting stronger, but she realized that his strength was enough to make her blush. Whether or not they would have taken the next step was solely on her. She knew Naruto would never force her into anything she didn't like and that was one of the many things she loved about him. Being knocked out of her gaze by the conversation between the two she put her eyes back on the conversation.

"So Baa-chan, what mission are we getting," Naruto as in sheer excitement. Noticing this, the Hokage spent no time telling him the details.

"You will get an escort mission along with two other people," she proclaimed to him. He was happy getting a mission, but a little disappointed that it was just him and Tenten. He put the thought at the back of his head. He realized as long as she was with him, he could careless about whoever was with them.

"Ok you have your mission, report to the front gate at 4:00 p.m," she stated. Naruto and Tenten knew they had 2 hours to get ready and decided to take their leave. Walking down the street they decided to part ways in order to get ready. Naruto pack all his necessary scrolls and ninja equipment, while Tenten was sealing weapons into her scrolls. She was able to store vast amounts of weaponry in her scrolls. No one was a bigger weapons fan that her. After an hour of rest the two decided to walk out the door to the front gate.

Arriving at the gate last, Naruto noticed the sensei joining them was Asuma and the other genin was the hound boy, Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, Hey Asuma-sensei, Hey Ten-chan," he said causing everyone to turn to their blond teammate.

"Hey Naruto," said the dog boy with a big grin on his face.

"Oh here come the loudest genin," said the bearded Jounin will smoking his favorite pack if cigarettes.

"Oh Whisker Boy, your here," said his brunette lover. He smiled at the new nickname she gave him. Trying to come up with a good name for her, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh come on Weapons Girl, you know I would be here," he said. That nickname sent a blush to her cheeks. She was happy to be given a name associated with weapons and even happier that it came from Naruto.

"Thank you for the nickname," she said giving him a quick kiss to the lips. She shocked everyone with her action, including Naruto not that he was complaining.

"Oh come on you guys can't you go one day with out that," Kiba said trying not to feel shaken by the action. Asuma stayed silent. He knew he would get an earful from Tenten if he interfered. After 5 minutes of waiting, their client had arrived. He was a man in his teens about 2 years from Naruto and a 1 year from Tenten. He looked like a total playboy. He noticed the brunette and ran at a great speed to reach her. Taking her hand he started a conversation.

"Ahhh what a lovely woman, who am I to be in the presence of such beauty," the playboy said kissing her hand. Naruto's happy smile had turned into an evil face. He wanted to lay the guy flat on his back for even touching Tenten, but he knew that a ninja must not reveal emotions easily, so he gritted his teeth back and forth and tried to let it go. Feeling disgusted by his actions, Tenten removed her hand and tried to talk politely.

"T-Thank you, sir for your compliment," she said with a smile on her face hiding the kunai that was behind her. She was using every strain of patience to keep from sending the kunai through his head. After the conversation, Tenten turned to look at her lover. She noticed he had an aura of killing intent around him for touching his lover. She felt happy that her lover had kept his cool, but happy also that he wanted to kill the client just like her. To Tenten's misunderstanding, Naruto not only wanted to kill the client, but completely leave no trace of his existence in the world of the ninjas. Noticing this Tenten walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Koibito, I would never betray you for an idiot like that or for anyone else," she said causing the killing intent in him to lessen a little, but not completely.

"I know my Kanojo, but I almost couldn't take that, he whispered in her ear. Her knowing that he wanted to protect her a such a great length as to endanger the mission and the client made her heart catch on fire from his passion for her. Knowing he was the one for her she whispered in his ear the deal of both their lives.

"Koibito, if you can keep your patience with this man until the end, I will give you-," she whispered in his ear. His cheeks lit up in flames at the suggestion that she had made. He had never done it before and neither had she. She had decided he would be her first and hopefully he only.

"K-K-K-Kanojo, are you serious?" he asked with his cheeks still fire engine red.

"Yep, my Koibito will have me at the end of this mission and the return to the village," she said happily. His mouth had dropped to the ground as all the images ran into his head. The look of an erotic Tenten with him on his bed was more than he could take and nearly fainted, but was able to keep his composure enough to respond.

"Ok, my Kanojo, I will put up with him I promise," he said happily. After their conversation the group headed out. During the long journey the limits of Naruto's patience were coming into play. He had noticed that the playboy had put his hands around Tenten and then later tried to put his hands on her butt. Noticing Naruto's reactions to the sight, Kiba and Asuma motioned for Naruto to help them with the front. Both were trying to get Naruto away from the sight.

"C-come on Naruto, don't get mad man it is okay," Kiba said trying to cool the rage in Naruto. Asuma attempted to do the same.

"Y-yeah Naruto just hang in there," said the Jounin. Naruto was trying to calm down, but felt the patience leaving him.

"It's ok guys, It's ok I am under control of myself," Naruto said shaking from the feeling of anger inside him. His anger went past the boiling point when he turned back and saw the playboy trying to kiss Tenten. His rage had climaxed until he pulled out a kunai and through it between them. Seeing the kunai Tenten dodged and at the kunai hit a tree be hind them.

"Hey kid what is your problem, leave me and the cute brunette alone," said the playboy. Naruto was about to react when a rouge nina came out of the bushes to attack. Seeing that excuse, Naruto ran behind them to fight the ninja motioning everyone to go ahead.

As Naruto ended the fight easily with the ninja he had sped up to the group again and back to his post position in the front. He then turned his head to the playboy. Letting out a little of the rage that was inside him.

"That's why I threw the kunai, you women-player," Naruto said knocking the playboy down a peg. After 16 hours of walking the ninja had arrived to their destination. The young playboy was greeted by many women for his looks. Personally, Tenten was disgusted by him. She knew Naruto was the only one for her. To have another man touch her body was almost more than she could bare. In truth, if Naruto hadn't thrown that kunai, she would have driven one into the playboy's throat.

As they arrived to the destination, they were greeted by some councilmen who thanked them for their services. Appreciating the thanks the ninjas decided to sleep in the town for the night. The playboy how ever was not through with Tenten. As she was ready to go to sleep, he knocked on her door.

"Hey pretty lady, mind taking a walk with me," he said with confidence. Knowing Naruto would see she nodded in agreement and went off with him. As she suspected Naruto had noticed and followed them. He noticed them sitting behind a tree as they were talking. The boy was talking about his life and asked about her life. Naruto was blinded by anger, but not enough to go just yet. As he left the story the playboy tried to kiss her again. She had it for the last time and got up to leave. The playboy had forced himself upon her kissing her all over her body.

"You know you can't resist me just give in you bitch," he said with arrogance. Trying to get him off her she screamed.

"H-help Naruto-kun, Help me," she screamed as the playboy finally got a kiss on her. As if on cue, Naruto picked the man up off of her and threw him at a tree. The playboy looked up to see a blond genin with the biggest killing intent he had ever seen. He now knew that he had stepped on the land mine known as, Uzumaki Naruto.

"You, you dare touch her, kiss her and try to FORCE yourself on her," Naruto said in blinded anger. The playboy got up to apologize, not really meaning it knowing that the genin would not hurt him. He was dead wrong.

"Not on your life am I going to forgive you," Naruto said using some hand signs.

"Kage buunshin no jutsu," he said as 500 clones suddenly appeared. Before he went through with it he turned to Tenten.

"Hey Ten-chan, our job of protecting him is done right," he said with a mad grin.

"Yes Naruto-kun, it is over," she said with a happy girn knowing what would befall the playboy.

"Good then," Naruto said as all his clones rushed at the playboy. They all unleashed an infinite number of punches and kicks on the him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the playboy screamed as he got beat. After 45 minutes of a beating Naruto stop to see a face that looked like it had plastic surgery done to it and not in the good way. Tenten happy with the result went to Naruto and the left the misshapen teen on the ground out cold.

"So Koibito, you feel better now," she asked will in his arms.

"Yeah much better Kanojo, no one is touching you like that again except me," he said.

"That's right, I am yours and yours alone," she said to him.

"So do I pass our deal," he said with a grin.

"Yes you do Koibito, I will be yours in a few days," she said in his ear causing him to blush heavily.

"I will treat you nice," he said making her blush too. They walked back to their rooms. Eager to sleep and return to their beloved village.

"I will love you forever Kanojo," he said to her.

"And my heart is forever yours Koibito," she said to him.

Tomorrow they return to the village. Having completed their first mission together would be engraved in their hearts.


	6. Do You Love Me

On a rainy day in Wave Country, the squad of three genin and one jounin were packing to go home. After spending the night in Wave Country for rest everyone was well-rested and ready to go. The rain however, made it a little hard to be cheerful, but a certain hyperactive ninja didn't let the rain get to him as he went to join his friends.

"Man, I feel so happy for some reason, it's like even this rain can't get me down," said the blond. Either aware or unaware that he was thinking it, he was happy over a certain deal him and his brunette had made. He knew when he got home, she would be with him until the next day. As everyone set off in the rain, all the villagers had sent them their thanks and waved goodbye. The playboy being in the hospital for unknown reasons to the villagers couldn't see them off.

"Well team let's go back," Asuma said, a little annoyed that he couldn't light a cigarette in the rain. Shikamaru nodded lazily. He hadn't gotten any sleep do to Asuma's snoring. Naruto and Tenten were in their own little world, but broke out of it to reply to Asuma.

"Alright Asuma-sensei, let's go," Naruto said with a wide grin. Tenten was ready to go except that the rain was chilling cold and she worried that she would get a cold. Noticing Naruto move closer to her, she wondered what he has going to do.

"Are you cold, Ten-chan?" he said taking of his orange jumpsuit and wrapping it around her. She was shocked at his action, though it wasn't something she should have expected it, she didn't. She blushed thanking him for the warmth she had received. Naruto smiled and nodded at her and the two other ninja had stared at them with smiles on their faces.

"Um, you guys know that we are still here right? said the sleepy genius with a smile. He had noticed how much they were close. They seemed closer than the average couple. Asuma nodded in agreement with Shikamaru. He had thought about it much, but every time he saw them together he felt more reassured in the next generation of Konoha. Putting the actions behind them Naruto and Tenten decided to wait to be in each others arms as they knew that the two would keep staring if they did anything else.

"Yeah we know you guys are still here hehe sorry," said the brunette. She was more than warm in Naruto jumpsuit. She could feels all his warmth directed at her in the jacket. She wondered how warm the real thing was when erotic images entered her mind. Without thinking she had blushed heavily from the images. Not until Naruto made a suggestion did everyone snap out of their gazes. While walking, everyones attention turned to the blond genin.

"How about we all have a race back to Konoha?" said the genin with a simple smile. Everyone was confused, except Tenten. She knew that races were a common thing in her own squad and it wasn't surprising that someone would suggest it. Everyone looked back and forth between each other and gave their replies.

"*Sigh* and here I wanted to take things easy, oh well," said Shikamaru giving his nod of approval.

"Alright sure, I mean the faster we get back the faster I get my cigarette," said the bearded Jounin with his nod of approval.

"Sure I am used to these kind of things, I find them fun now let's do it," said Tenten with a big grin.

Everyone had started at the line that was marked by one of Naruto's shadow clones. It was a 34 mile run back to Konoha and walking would take 16 hours. No one wanted to wait that long. Everyone was ready to go. The clone started the countdown.

"Get ready," said the clone. Everyone tightened their legs for a big lunge.

"Get set," the clone said. Everyone focused on the path with eyes of fierce determination.

"GO!," said the clone as it disappeared. Everyone instantly ran at full speed trying to get ahead of the other. They all then took to the trees and the battle race started there. Asuma was in the lead, but noticed the genin were hot on his trail. He pulled out his knuckle brasses and used his chakra to widen and make the blade sharper. He suddenly cut the trees around him trying to get the genin to mess up. Being the strategist that he was, Shikamaru had foreseen the possibility at the start of the race. He dodged the trees with little to no effort as he started strategizing to counter the other two behind him. He looked back to see that Tenten was gone. He turned around to see a trip wire in front of him. He barely dodged it which gave him a haircut.

"Dammit Tenten, take it easy," said Shikamaru feeling a little annoyed. Looking back at him, she smiled.

"Sorry Shika, but that is the way a ninja race is done," she said with a bit of confidence. Seeing that everyone was getting serious, Naruto started to get his engines rolling. He summoned a shadow clone. The clone took his arm and flung he across the forest. He shot past Asuma and the rest of the team.

"Hehe, come on you have to do better than that guys," Naruto jeered. He summoned a three walls of shadow clones for the three of them. As he sped away, Asuma came to the first wall and sliced through the group of blonds.

"Hehe it will have to be harder than that to beat me," he said trying to caught up to Naruto. Shikamaru came up to the second wall of blond clones and summoned to shadows with explosion tags and shot them forward at the wall causing the clones to disperse.

"Please, I can handle that," said Shikamaru. He speed past Asuma and went after Naruto. Tenten came up to the third wall. She had a smile that showed she had a good idea. Coming to the wall she gave a sexy reply.

"Hey, you blond boys, can you let me through?" she said. With hearts in their eyes they let her pass easily. She gave them a wink as she departed and they dispersed.

After about 4 hours of running, everyone was getting more into the race as time went by. The had crossed 29 miles of the race and had 5 more miles to go. Tenten was currently tied with Naruto and Shikamaru was busy in the back fending of Asuma. Everyone was having so much fun even though it was raining. Tenten was surprised at Naruto's endurance, though she knew he had a spectacular amount of endurance, everyone was starting to slow down, except Naruto. She was so shocked that he didn't seem the least bit tired.

"If he has this much endurance, I wonder if-," she thought. Shaking the thought she focused on the race. They were all Nearing the gates, Naruto could see them up ahead and channeled more chakra into his feet and ran off. Everyone then unleased their fastest jutsus to catch up, not wanting to lose to Naruto.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Teleportation," said Shikamaru as he went into the shadow, then the shadow ran along the grounded at an amazing speed.

"So, Shikamaru got serious, my turn" said the bearded jounin.

"Wind Style: Blade Throw," said the jounin as he swung his brasses and unleashed two wind blades. After molding his charka to match the type of chakra the blades had he jumped on them and started to ride them. He went after Naruto also.

"Ok, time to left loose," said the brunette. She traced her blood over a scroll and activate her jutsu.

"Ninja tools: False Teleportation," she said with a kunai in her hand. With kunai she was able to teleport over short distances similarly to the Fourth, but it wasn't nearly as good as his. Teleporting she had caught up to everyone.

"Well, we are all in a dead heat," said Naruto. Another five minutes and everyone would have reached the gates. After those five minutes, everyone rushed at the gates dead tired. After catching their breath tallied the race.

"So, Ten-chan came in first, Me in second, Shikamaru in third, and Asuma-sensei in fourth," said Naruto. Despite the resuts everyone had cleared the 34 mile travel in 6 hours. After laughing at the fun everyone got serious and reported to Lady Tsunade.

After clarifying there mission everyone went home and got some rest. Shikamaru and Asuma were fast asleep and wouldn't wake up for the rest of the day. Naruto had waken up to see it was night time. He got up and ate some ramen. After his full he was going back to sleep when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Tenten had him his jumpsuit that she had borrowed while in the rain.

"T-Ten-chan, you could have returned it tomorrow," he said. She smiled little his heart and his eyes with fire. He wasn't sleepy anymore. She asked him a simple, yet complicated question.

"Naruto-kun, can I come in?" she asked. Seeing that she came all the way here, he couldn't turn her away, not that he would have anyway.

"Y-yeah sure, come in hun," he said with a big grin inviting her inside. He escorted her to his living room. She scanned his room and saw that it was quite nice and tidy consider how many people talked about him. He sat next to her staring at her eyes. She was wondering how she should do what she was planning. She followed her instincts and got up to face him.

"N-Naruto-kun, do you really love me?" she said with a blush brighter than any previous one.

"Of course Ten-chan, you are mine and I am yours, you are the only one I want," he said. With a few tears off her eyes, she was happy to finally completely know she had his love. She had undressed her clothes to a stunned Naruto. She stripped everything until only her underwear were remaining. She had on black lingerie that seemed to give her Koibito a nosebleed. Snapping him out of the site she said want she had always wanted to say.

"Take me Naruto-kun, I love you so please take me," she said. Now knowing what this was about he stood up to her.

"Ten-chan, I will love you forever, I promise," he said. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her. With tears in her eyes she submitted to the kiss. Feeling the passion that wasn't there at the start of their relationship, both felt attracted to each other. His kiss had made her legs weak, but she still stood. His tongue had encountered hers again. They swirled around in each other mouths. They couldn't part from each other even if they want to. Their urge to be with each other overpowered any type of sense that may have come into their minds.

As they parted for air, Naruto had began kissing her neck, paying close attention to her face that was feeling the pleasure from his kisses. He went lower and unclipped her bra revealing her breasts. He was now focused on her breasts that he began sucking and kissing, hearing her moans only made him work harder to pleasure her. She couldn't even think straight. In combination with her love for him, the pleasure she was feeling made her so happy that she couldn't believe it was happening to her. She couldn't contain the moans that came from her lips as he continued to give her pleasure. He had stopped momentarily to stand up and whispered in her ear.

"Does it feel good, Kanojo," he said teasing her.

"Oh Koibito, it feels so good, I love you," she said with teary eyes happy that she was experiencing this with her love.

"Then, I shall continue to give you pleasure, Kanojo," he said seductively. He picked her up bridal-style and placed her on his bed. With her legs spread out he could she that she was feeling the pleasure from the soaked panties she still had on. Him kneeling down he went to her private spot and licked it gently. Feeling her twith from the pleasure he took of his clothes and her panties. He knelt back down and licked her swollen spot. His tongue went deep into her inner chambers making sure with each thrust to make her moan. Feeling to good, Tenten was becoming overstimulated. She didn't know Naruto would be this good. The pleasure from her lover's tongue almost her over the edge.

The way Naruto was pleasuring her, she could tell he was more of the giving type than the receiving. he was solely focused on giving her pleasure that her give him pleasure. Not being able to stand the feeling anymore, she came out with her statement.

"K-Koibito, I need you now, please no more teasing, I need you inside me," she said with a heavily seductive panting. Naruto noticing she was ready and wet enough, he pulled down his pants. She was shocked to see how big he was. She now knew he was feeling turned on from everything that had transpired between them.

"Alright Kanojo, no more teasing, I will become one with you," said Naruto. As he slowly came up to her, he slowly entered her knowing that he was her first and that made both of them happy. She had braced herself for what was coming. She was both happy and afraid for this was a great experience for both. He lunged forward and took her virginity. Feeling a little pain, she trembled a bit.

"Kanojo, are you okay?" he said wondering if he should take it out. As he moved back, she crossed here legs, not allowing him to leave.

"It's okay Koibito, I need you, please give me pleasure," she said. Not denying her request he started to move. First his movement was slow trying to keep from giving her pain. As she became adjusted to the pain, he was able to go faster. He was soon going fast enough for her to be able to moan loudly in his bedroom. She had felt all the love from Naruto come into her. She was overjoyed at this as he moved forward she was feeling the incredible pleasure that was going forward too. His love was now hitting hers with great force that caused her to scream after each lunge. He could feel the incredible sensation that was coming from her. He could feel the tightness around his hardness.

"Koibito, I am about to come," she said as the pleasure from her was about to be released.

"M-me too Kanojo, I am coming close," he said. Both knowing what the other wanted they kept going faster and faster with the pleasure increasing in their lovemaking. As they couldn't take it anymore, they both screamed together.

"KOIBITO, I LOVE YOU!,"she said releasing all her love.

"KANOJO, I LOVE YOU!," he said releasing all his love.

Both of them laid on Naruto's bed as they reminisced over the incident that had just transpired. She was full with his love and he had her love on his hardness.

"Ten-chan, you are mine and I am yours, I will completely love you forever," he said. She turned to him with tears and spoke to him.

"Naruto-kun, you are my happiness, my heart is yours, I will completely love you forever," she said.

He faced her and both gave the other a long passionate kiss. They had become a real couple. Neither knew the other would betray them. As she laid in his arms, she dozed off to sleep with a smile on her face. He knew there would be challenges, but he could face them if he had her. He too dozed off to sleep next to his lover. Both slept peacefully.

The Future looks bright.


	7. What Do You Want

A beautiful morning in Konoha, had woken up a certain blond from his bed. He had gotten up gently as not to disturb the sleep on a certain brunette kunoichi. After their first time yesterday, Naruto knew she was tired from the pleasure she had received from him. Kissing her on the side of her cheek, he walked out the bedroom to fix his beloved a breakfast. He went into the kitchen and looked to see what he could make. Knowing her the way he did, he was sure she would like something chinese-like. Nodding over what to make he started to gather ingredients for his special one.

"I hope she likes my cooking, I haven't really had anyone to cook for except myself," the blond said as he started to make breakfast. Still sleeping soundly the brunette was having pleasant dreams about here loved one. More precisely their union last night. Tenten was prone to say what was happening in her dreams and that didn't change even at Naruto's house.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you wanna go again?" she said aloud in her sleep. The aroma from the kitchen had made its way to the bedroom. Tenten was woken up to the smell of something delicious. She looked over to see that her lover was gone. Judging from the smell she made the obvious deduction that he was in the kitchen. Getting to her feet she walked into the kitchen to see what the delicious smell was. Her mouth had nearly dropped to the ground as she saw the meal that Naruto had prepared for her. He had made her fried fish with white rich and miso soup. In addition to that he pulled out a tray full of chinese buns and sesame dumplings. The smell of everything was intoxicating. Naruto had broken her gaze of the food onto him.

"Happy Birthday, Ten-chan," he said giving her a kiss on her cheek. She was shocked at the surprise that Naruto had laid out for her. She was even more surprised that he knew her birthday. She couldn't recall ever telling him about her birthday. She wasn't complaining that he had given her a fantastic opening to her birthday, but she wanted to know how he knew her birthday. Noticing her reaction to him knowing her birthday he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Is it strange for a guy to know his girl's birthday?" he said still smiling. Putting on a confused, but happy face she knew she couldn't argue that, though she still wanted to know Knowing that she would not let the problem go he gave his answer.

"If your wondering how I know, your parents told me," he said with a big grin. Knowing that now she was happy that he wanted to make her happy especially on her birthday. Accepting the answer she had received, Tenten sat down to the table of delicious looking food. Naruto served her plate and she gratefully received it.

"Itadakimasu," she said as she had begun to eat. Eating her food she had noticed that the chinese buns he made was not similar to regular stores or shop owners buns. His tasted much better, as if he had a talent for bun-making. The bun was light and fluffy, it seemed to melt in her mouth upon the touch of her lips. Continuing to eat, she noticed Naruto just sitting at the table smiling at her.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she said staring at him. Naruto pondering that question, he decided to ask his own question. He knew he wanted to make her birthday feel right and perfect. Him still staring at her, he asked his question.

"Say Ten-chan, where would you like to go for your birthday?" he said looking at her. She didn't know how to answer that question. She hadn't really done anything special for her birthdays and just ignored them. Remembering about the chinese act coming to Konoha today, she had made her suggestion. Though it was impossible for them to go. She knew that the tickets would be expensive and didn't want Naruto to spend all his money on her birthday. Still she asked anyway not knowing why.

"U-um there is a Chinese Act coming to Konoha to day, do you think we can go to that?" she asked knowing it was impossible for Naruto. She didn't know why she asked, but she was about to ask him to forget it when she saw him smiling. He looked at her with a big grin and decided to tease her a bit.

"Say Ten-chan, I think their is an extra chinese bun in that jar over there," he said grinning knowing she couldn't resist the buns from her reaction earlier. She thought he was avoiding her question, but didn't blame him thinking he couldn't get tickets anyway. As she got up with a saddened look on her face, she approached the jar. Instead of an extra chinese bun all she saw was two pieces of paper in the jar. As she reached for them and looked at them her eyes turned from a sad face to a utterly shocked face. What she had in her hands were two tickets to the chinese act that she had wanted to go to.

"B-b-b-b-but how, how did you-," she asked trying to finish the sentence, but failed. Him noticed her confusion, he decided to tell her.

"I had reserved the act a few weeks ago, I was gonna take you for our second date, but your birthday seemed like a better date," he said smiling at her. She had clearly underestimated just how much Naruto cared for her. Rushing at him, she gave him one of their deepest kiss ever. She was overjoyed that she would get to see an act that so few people get to go to because of the outrageous prices.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun, I can't believe it, you actually got tickets," she said squealing. Him smiling with much happiness in his heart about her present he replied.

"Now Ten-chan, what kind of lover would I be if I couldn't even do this much?" he asked. She smiled at his comment and laughed. She knew he could take care of her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, when does the show start?" she asked wanting to know more. Him, not wasting a second of her happiness answer fast.

"At 4:00 p.m Ten-chan," he replied. She looked at the current time which was 3 hours before the show. She knew she had to get ready and decided to go bidding her lover goodbye until 4. Leaving his house she ran home to put on a chinese dress to take to the Act. She wore a read dress with drawings of white flowers on it. Her shoes where red also as she put everything on and ran out the door.

After 3 hours had passed, she spotted Naruto coming up to the entrance in a male chinese outfit. She had to admit that he sure knows how to fill out a chinese outfit. He wore an all back chinese outfit with black shoes, which seemed to compliment her red dress. Being together they attracted a lot of attention from people staring at them. As they went inside, she noticed that they were put in a separate room with an extravagant setting.

"Naruto-kun, what type of room is this?" she wondered as they walked around the room. Realizing he didn't tell her, he immediately turned to her.

"Oh that's right it didn't tell you, it got tickets to watch to show from a VIP-room," he exclaimed. Seeing the shocked look on her face, he knew it was a lot to take in for her. She had never done anything so fancy for her birthday, but knowing her expression she came to tears over the perfect birthday she was having.

"Naruto-kun again thank you so much for this," she said giving him a good kiss. Knowing he had made her very happy he gave her his reply.

"I am to please my lover of course," he said. She smiled as she took her seat and he took his seat. The show had begun. They saw amazing examples of chinese history as will as chinese gymnastics and martial arts. Tenten knew she could put this in her training. Naruto had see the finer examples of weaponry like Tenten. He had noticed the many uses for the kisaragi-gama tool that many farmers used for crops. As a special ending to the show, they saw a play depicting two chinese lovers secretly meeting each other in order to keep their love strong to each other. Both enjoyed the play as the ending came. At the exit, Tenten expressed her gratitude to her lover for the great time she had. It was close to 10 at night and they decided to go home. Before they left Naruto asked for the last time today.

"Is there anything else you want for your birthday, Tenchan?" he asked. She stared at him and pondered what she could want. With a smile on her face she nodded.

"Yes there is Naruto-kun, I want you again," she said. Naruto shocked at the response, laughed with a slight hint of blushing. To respond to her, he turned to her.

"If it is what my Kanojo wants," he said. Her blushing at his comment she responded back.

"Then, let's go Koibito," she said. They left for his house.

As they arrived at his house, they opened and closed the door. He had kissed her heavily allowing his tongue to say hello to hers. They intermingled between each other and the had kept their mouths together in their passionate embrace. She felt his strong arms around her and felt a sense of protecting in them. He felt her soft body on his as he held her close to him. Breaking away for air he removed her clothes and she removed his. It was her birthday, he was solely dedicated to give her pleasure. He kissed her neck and chest revealing the moans from her mouth saying that she was being satisfied. He went lower to her breasts, keeping his hands over her body as he pulled her close to him. He had gotten better at teasing her, he knew the best spots to get her to moan perfectly. His breath had crept down her skin as he came to the private spot. He had licked it gently and started to be more aggressive in his technique. She had been feeling all the pleasure he was giving her. he had given her exactly what she wanted. He was always more than happy to give her pleasure. She could feel her consciousness slipping from the pleasure. She then let out a big moan as he licked her clit. She had fallen to the ground from that one touch. Knowing she couldn't hold on due to the pleasure she laid back on the bed. She motioned for her lover to come to her.

"That felt great Koibito," she said. "Now continue to make me feel good," she said with a very pleasurable face. Naruto couldn't deny here request 1. because it was her birthday and 2. He wouldn't even if it wasn't her birthday.

"Of course Kanojo, I will give you a good end to your birthday," he said. She got on her back and was ready to receive him. She wanted another magical night like last night. Not wanting to disappoint his love, he put his hardness inside her, which made her scream in a pleasure. She had grabbed the covers on the bed with one hand and trying not to be loud, cover her mouth with the other. Naruto was move fast for her. She could feel her walls take in his love more and more. The more he pushed the harder she moaned. She was in a never-ending sea of pleasure. She realized that his endurance at their acts was one of his most promising features about him. About to come, he was ready to take it out, when she crossed her legs again not let him get away. He turned and looked at her.

"It's ok Koibito, give me all your love and I want to give you mine," she said with a red face from the pleasure. Nodding to her, he continued his pleasure for her as both neared the end of that journey. He was about to release all of his love into her again. She wanted all his love as proof that she was his and he was hers.

"K-Kanojo, I love you so much," he said as he released inside her.

"Koibito, I love you so much," she said unable to hold the pleasure anymore.

Both were dead tired after the act. Tenten came up to rest on Naruto's shoulder. She had enjoyed a wonderful birthday.

"Naruto-kun thank you for a wonderful birthday," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and replied.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, I will make your life happy for you forever," he said as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Naruto knew he love Tenten. He felt confident that he loved her more than anyone loved anyone else. Tenten knew Naruto would always take care of her. He was her life and she now found out that she couldn't bear to be apart from him.

Their future is much brighter than before.


	8. To Improve Our Skills

On a bright day in Konoha, a certain couple was headed to the Hokage Mansion. It had been a month since the brunette's birthday and she was happy with the end result of it. She had felt a closer connection to her blond lover. She knew she couldn't be apart from him. She loved him too much to leave him alone. While she was uncertain about their future, she knew their present was looking very bright.

"Why do you think Baa-chan summoned us to the Hokage Mansion?" the blond asked.

"I am not sure why, maybe it is a mission again like last week," she said holding his arm.

His face turned from a happy one to a terrified one as he remembered the last mission they went on. He was terrified to leave the village for 3 days until he got better from the incident. Choosing to dislodge the incident from his memories, Naruto chose to focus on the time her got to spend with Tenten.

"Well let's hurry up and get there on time, Ten-chan," he said as he ran ahead. Nodding her agreement she ran after him. After a few minutes running they arrived at the Hokage Mansion. Both went past the guards and went into the main room.

Knocking politely, they both entered the room to notice that along with the Godaime-hokage was the proud toad sage of the hidden leaf. Naruto being shocked the most of the two didn't understand the situation.

"ERO-SENNIN!," he shouted pointing a finger of accusation at him. The toad sage, not liking the name that Naruto had given him, shouted back trying to earn what little respect he could from the blond.

"It's not ero-sennin, you twit, I am the Toad Sage of the Leaf, Jiraiya," he said with a proud expression. Being annoyed by the Teacher-student duo, Tsunade hit the desk causing the entire building to shake.

"Quiet down, both of you," she said rubbing her temples. Tenten approached the Hokage with an apologetic expression for Naruto. Letting the situation go the Hokage decided to begin the meeting.

"Anyway, after our meeting, Jiraiya and I have decided to send the both of you to train with him for two years," she said. Taken back by her words, Tenten began thinking of what this training was about. Naruto was, for once, thinking about it too. They had never left the village for such a long time. Not to mention that if they left, they would miss the next chuunin exams and would still be genin. As if the two sannin were reading their minds they had begun their explanation.

"We believe that the Akatsuki will attack soon and we need to be ready," Tsunade explained. They both knew that the Akatsuki would be after Naruto's bijuu. Tenten saw the concern in Naruto's eyes as he knew they were telling the truth.

"With Jiraiya, we don't have to worry as much and his training will benefit the both of you," she had continued. Tenten was thinking about the reasons for this training. She had understood why Naruto had to go, but she didn't understand why she had to also.

"Tenten, the reason you are coming too is because as Naruto's girlfriend, you could be in danger of being a hostage by the Akatsuki," Jiraiya said. Tenten could understand that. As for her skills now she knew that she couldn't begin to match up to an Akatsuki member. Seeing she had understood their reasons, they continued.

"We know we should have told you sooner, but you had gone on missions and it was hard to get a hold of you." Jiraiya said. Naruto was processing the information he had just received from the two as they gave them time to think. Naruto had seen the usefulness of the training they were going to receive, though he knew that being away from the village for so long was weighing on his mind. Trusting Naruto's judgement in this matter, Tenten let him choose. As far as her was concerned, as long as she was with Naruto she didn't care where she went. All eyes where on Naruto, he had never been in such at spot before. After finding all the positive and negative aspects of this training, Naruto made his decision.

"Alright we will go with you on the condition that you train us seriously," he said with a serious face. Tenten nodded at his conditions to and made the decision to go with him. Having signed the necessary documents that stated both Naruto and Tenten would be gon due to a very important situation, Tsunade gave them the details.

"Okay, you leave tomorrow afternoon, pack all your essentials that you will need for the two year trip," she said with a positive grin. She knew that they would improve a great deal over the 2 years, but what she wondered was, how much stronger Naruto was going to get in those two years. Dismissing the two genin, Tsunade returned to her work. As they left the Hokage Mansion, Naruto and Tenten went home to immediately pack their things.

"Well see you tomorrow Ten-chan," he said with a grin.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun," she said with a similar grin.

Knowing they would get watched, they chose to do it anyway. Naruto leaned to Tenten and gave her a deep kiss. Tenten returning the kiss will more gusto had spotted a few villagers and ninja glaring at them. Trying to forget the audience watching and focus on their kiss the couple had shown their love for each other out in public. Many people gave the young couple plenty of support and they parted from their kiss for air. As they parted, they heard heard the applause from many villagers. Blushing from the site, Naruto had decided to pick Tenten up bridal style and run her home. All the women of the villager were shocked, wishing they could be carried like that.

As he reached her house he let her down.

"Well I suppose that we gave the village a lasting impression of us, don't you think Ten-chan?" he said.

"Yeah looks like they won't forget us for a while," she said with a happy grin on her face.

As they went to their separate houses, they packed all the essentials as Tsunade suggested. They even bumped into each other in the street trying to buy new things for their trip.

After the many hours of packing and arranging of their suitcases, they went to sleep. He sleep soundly thinking of being able to be with her for 2 whole years. She had the same dream about him. Knowing she wouldn't be parted from him, she thanked Kami that she was his girl.

At dawn, the two meet up at the training field where their lives had changed that day. She had remembered his confession to her. He remembered her tears at his confession. They both remembered their first kiss with each other under the oak tree to their left. As they stayed there for a few hours, they took a little nap beside each other, enjoying the other's company and warmth.

As they woke up the saw that it was late in the morning. Naruto being the first to wake up motioned his brunette out of her dreams.

"Ten-chan come on get up, it is time to go," he said.

"c-come on Naruto-kun, one more time," she said in her sleep. He blushed heavily only being able to imagine what she was dreaming. Pushing a little harder he woke her up from her sleep.

"Oh Naruto-kun, is it time to go?" she asked.

he nodded and they got up to get their stuff and headed for the Main Gate. As they arrived they saw Jiraiya at the entrance.

"Well it seems that we are ready to go," he said.

"Take a look behind you, for this is your last view in two years," he said.

They waved goodbye to the village as they had set out on their training. They both knew they would get stronger and they might be even closer over the two years than right now.

Their training begins.


	9. Our Training

It was a bright and hot day on the road. Three ninja were walking on the road, two were grumbling about the heat.

"Man, why is it so hot?" said a certain blond genin walking and panting at the same time. The brunette who was beside him couldn't blame him for complaining about the heat. She herself was feeling the sun beating on her as she trudged along the road with her lover and their teacher. Not only had they been walking for 5 hours straight, but the added weight of the training equipment Jiraiya had put on them. He said it would be beneficial for their training if they did this. He had given them equipment weighing 150lbs on their arms and legs. Jiraiya looked at them with pity, he couldn't believe they were complaining over a little heat. He was sweating a bit, but not enough to be complaining about the heat as much as they were.

'Okay you two, time for a break," he said as they had fallen to the ground in relief. Jiraiya had kept the weights on their bodies, telling them that before they could do any of the harsh training he had in store they would have to work on their stamina. As they were now, they wouldn't be able to sustain the training he had. Even when Naruto had the kyuubi the chance that they would live would have been extremely low. As they washed their bodies in a nearby river feeling the fresh water on their skin they had felt revived.

"Ahh, this feels so good," Tenten said as she sprinkled water on herself. Naruto looked up from the water to see a gorgeous kunoichi, showering on her face. He had blushed seeing his Ten-chan so hot yet so cool in the water. Noticing him staring Tenten decided to tease him a bit. As she walked over the water, she purposely slipped in the water and got drenched in the water, revealing her hidden garments to her lover. Naruto not missing the scene, Naruto got a nosebleed from his lover. He knew she did it on purpose, but couldn't resist the urge to stare. Going toward her, he had a big smile on his face as her whispered in her ear.

"You know what Kanojo, that wasn't fair," he said as he pulled her up out of the water.

"I know, Koibito, but you enjoyed it didn't you?" she said seductively. Naruto gave her a deep passionate kiss as they stood in the water. Both were so into the kiss, with their tongues massaging each other, that they didn't notice Jiraiya staring. he had been writing in his book the ideas that they had shown him.

"Hehehe, this next book is gonna be quite the seller," he said.

As the two genin parted from their kiss, they walked over to Jiraiya to get dry. After spending time to dry of Jiraiya spoke.

"Okay you two, first we are going to go to the nearest town and stay there for two days, then we will train after spending an hour there,"

Nodding that they understood his instructions the three had started walking again as they walked to the nearest town. After nearly 3 more hours of walking the group had come to the first town.

"Okay like we discussed, now you two have free time to do what you want," he said as he left them in the middle of the road.

Staring at each other for a while, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So Ten-chan, what would you like to do?" he asked. Her knowing that he didn't have anything to do decided to speak.

"Well shall we look at some weapon shop, Whisker Boy?" she said with a big smile. Him knowing her passion for weapons nodded as they spent the past hour or so in the weapon shops. Knowing it was time for training the had left to rejoin their teacher in the fields outside the town.

"Oh your both here, good your both on time," he said.

"Okay time to get down to business," he said as he pulled out a peace of paper. Them looking at the paper in utter confusion had asked him.

"Um what is with the paper, i thought we were training," said the brunette.

"I knew he wasn't gonna take this seriously," said the blond.

Jiraiya knocked Naruto up side the head as he explained.

"This is chakra paper, it tells us what kind of nature chakra you have," said the toad sage. Both realizing the paper from their time in the academy. The sage continued.

"You fuse your chakra with the paper and the paper will react to the type of nature your chakra is," he said.

Both were excited about the feeling of have a good type of chakra. Naruto volunteered to go first. Jiraiya handed him the paper and he closed his eyes and fused his chakra with the paper, having finished the act, everyone noticed that the paper had split in two then burned to a crisp.

Jiraiya gasped as Naruto didn't understand what was the problem. Stumbling over his words Jiraiya spoke to them.

"N-Naruto you have two natures, wind and fire, one of the best combinations in the world," he said with a smile, though he was still shocked. Normally people only had one nature of chakra and have two was extremely rare. It had never been documented of a leaf ninja other than the Uchiha having more than one nature. Feeling lucky Tenten decided to give it a go.

"It's my turn isn't it?" she said. Jiraiya stared at her then handed her the paper.

"Okay, Naruto is one thing but I doubt Tenten has two also," he said. Tenten had focused her chakra into the paper. She held back out of the concentration as everyone checked the paper. The paper had become soggy and wet. Jiraiya nodding at the sign he took the paper and was about to tell Tenten her nature, then he felt a shock to his hands as he saw an electric current run alond the paper. His hand trembled at the sight. Not only had both Tenten and Naruto been the newest couple to Konoha, but now they became they newest users of two natures. Stumbling over his words Jarai spoke with a wide grin.

"T-Tenten you have two natures also, water and lighting, the second best combination in the world," he said. Jiraiya knew then that those two coming to love each other was a terrifying thing, if they mastered their natures together they would be the best pair of ninjas around. Not only were they a couple, but their natures complimented the other too.

"I'm gonna have my work cut out for me," he thought.

Continuing to speak Jiraiya turned to them.

"Okay, we will put the nature chakra training on hold till your ready," he said. Them nodding he activated the weights on their bodies. Their bodies feeling heavy just like before, Jiraiya gave his instructions.

"Both of you are to run around this five-mile radius of clearing 20 times," he said as he walked off leaving the genin alone. As they began to run they had realized that this run was far more difficult than they had anticipated. Tenten was on her 5th lap and Naruto on his 6th. Both were feeling the strain of their bodies trying to run with effort and endurance that they both didn't really have. It entered nighttime as Jiraiya came back to check on his students both were on the field on their backs.

"I guess even they couldn't finish this one," he said. He never thought they would finish, but he knew that they probably did good. In truth, he didn't expect anything more than 13 laps around. As he knelt to Tenten he spoke to her who was too tired to talk.

"so Tenten how many laps have you done?" he said expecting a number less than 13.

Her straining to get up she looked at her teacher and replied.

"I did 18 laps, Jiraiya-sensei," she said as she went to sleep. His eyes were wide open as he thought about what she said.

"Man, this girl must have been moving," he said as he glanced at Naruto. Walking over to Naruto he had not expected anything. He knew if Tenten had done the number of laps she did then naruto must have finished. He knelt down.

"Naruto how many laps did you do?" he said to the tired as hell genin.

Naruto looked up to see his sensei and he replied.

"I did 19 laps, Ero-sennin," he said as he too fell asleep. Jiraiya was more than impressed with the two. He knew they would be more powerful than the jounin in the village when they returned. He picked them both up as he thought.

"If they have this much stamina I wonder how much they will have in these 2 years. He said as he walked off.

He was proud to have them as his students.

The future looks bright for them.


	10. Your Connection to Me

On a bright day in the new town the group had founded, Naruto and Tenten had woken up from their room. Knowing that the two would complain if he didn't, Jiraiya set the two up to share the same room. They were overjoyed that he had complied with their request. Going to the shower Tenten looked at Naruto with a big grin.

"Well Naruto-kun, I am going to take a shower," she said trying to point out an obvious fact. Not knowing what she was implying, he brushed the statement off.

"Ok Ten-chan, have a good soak," he said oblivious to what she wanted. Knowing she would have to be more direct with him at times she made a bigger effort to get him to see her point.

"Ok Naruto-kun, but I wonder who will scrub my back for me?" she said. Him keeping he comment in his head, he finally realized what she had been implying. Turning quick to see her with a seductive look, Naruto quickly got up to his feet and followed her. He couldn't believe his brunette's way of thinking, but he wasn't complaining about it.

"I would be happy to help you with that, Weapons Girl," he said with his usual wide grin. She knew he wanted to come with her. Not wanting to keep him waiting in suspense for her answer, she faced the door with a finger in the air motioning him to follow her.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, Whisker Boy," she said with a beautiful smile. He blushed heavily at the way she said it. He followed her into the shower. As they got in the shower, Jiraiya came in to check on the two lovers. he noticed that they weren't in bed, he though they were somewhere else. Until he heard moaning come from the shower. He placed his ear to the door to here what was happening.

"Koibito, faster faster, you feel so good," said the brunette with an unusual amount of pleasure in her voice. Jiraiya backed away from the door and accidentally bumped his head on the closet. He had a nosebleed and a his trademark pervert smile.

"Hahahaha, that's the way Naruto, keep it up my student," Jiraiya said as he left the two in peace. As the two exited the shower, having their lovemaking finished, they decided to get dressed. As they put their clothes on Tenten turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you are the best lover in my world," she said. He blushed at her comment as he had never been complimented like that. As they kept traveling his feelings for her were more than 10 times that when they left. He could see she had gotten taller and was more thin and beautiful. Gazing at her he decided to comment.

"As long as I am with you, I will pleasure you non-stop," he said with a confident smile. She blushed and chuckled at the comment. She knew he would take care of her, he had been doing so for about 5 months now. He had never let he down once. He never expected anything from her, her love was all he really wanted to keep going. As they were fully dressed they left their room and ran out the door to meet Jiraiya.

He was standing wait for the two when he saw them run towards him. Him not being able to resist the urge to tease them spoke.

"Man, what took you so long? what were you two doing?" he said completely aware of what they were doing. Them blushing at the ground, not being able to look their sensei in the eye started to speak.

"W-we overslept, right Ten-chan," he said to her with a nervous grin.

"Y-yeah that's right Naruto-kun, we overslept, hehe," she said covering the blush she was wearing.

Jiraiya decided to let them off easy and forgot about it. He took them to a mellow field where they began their nature chakra training. Both were past any weights that Jiraiya used to seal on them. He insisted that they use a new type of seal that they were given. Eager to get them, Jiraiya used a few hand signs and activated gravity seals on them. The seals were to raise the amount of gravity on the human body to get better training that regular weights could. Over a week and the two could barely train with the weights on, but they soon got better and fought on equal terms as a couple of jounin Jiraiya set up for them.

As they entered the field, Jiraiya turned to them.

"Ok, we shall begin you nature training," he said with enthusiasm. Both felt they were ready to handle the pressure of the training. Jiraiya turned to Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, you have wind and fire," he said. Naruto nodded as Jiraiya began his explanation.

"First, Wind, wind is about precision Naruto, it become as sharp as possible and able to cut through anything," he said. Naruto nodded showing he understood. Jiraiya took him to a waterfall and had him make 20 shadow clones at the water fall.

"I want you to focus your chakra into the waterfall make it split in two and the clones will help increase the effort of the training. Naruto nodded and went to start his training. Jiraiya then turned to Tenten.

"Ok Tenten, you have water and lightning," he said. She nodded as he spoke.

"First, lightning, lightning is also about precision, but it is also about speed. It comes from the chakra in your body's electrons. To use lighting is very difficult. Lighting is unpredictable and is pure energy." he explained. Tenten nodded a bit in nervousness over the explanation.

"hehe don't worry Tenten, you won't get shocked if you control the lighting is all," he said giving her a sigh of relief.

"I want you to first learn to build up lighting in you hand," he said. She nodded understanding the procedure from a few scrolls she read in Konoha.

She tried to first get a feel for the electricity in her body. She could feel the little sparks of electricity in her body and she began. Holding out her hand, she tried to concentrate. Naruto was still busy trying to cut the water in halve. He wasn't fairing to well, but he knew he would get the hang of it.

Both were training with little to no progress. They didn't think they would be able to get anything in the first day. Jiraiya noticed a storm was coming and motioned the two to come with him.

They both ignored his call and still kept training despite the weather. Their souls had been connected to each other like both were telling the other not to give up. As the storm increased in size, Jiraiya was still watching his students train. As lighting came down from the sky, Jiraiya started to get worried about Tenten. As he had expected, the lightning got attracted to her and came down to strike her. As the bolt hit Tenten, Naruto turned from the waterfall to see the girl completely unharmed, much to Jiraiya's surprise. To his being shocked more at what she had done. Tenten had taken the lightning she had been his with a compressed it with her chakra into her hand making a new version of the rasengan with lightning nature. Jiraiya and Naruto were surprised at Tenten's feat. She showed her sensei the ball of electricity.

"What now Jiraiya? she said. He looked at the ball in wonder, but broke himself out of the wonder.

"Hit that tree, I want to see something," he said. Coming up with a new name she walked towards the tree. They wondered what she was thinking.

"Lightning style, thunder pulse," she said as the ball of pure energy hit the tree. There was a big flash of light as all three closed their eyes. As the light vanished they look all look in awe at what was shown. Tenten not only blew the tree away, but left a giant crater in the middle of the would be forest.

"The fact that she hasn't even mastered it yet scares me," Jiraiya said. He knew that if she had mastered it she would have made a far bigger crater than that. The storm still raging, Naruto looked at Tenten in wonder, their connection is what strived them to do better. He turned back to the waterfall and focused more. Jiraiya stared and Naruto wondering what he was about to do. Naruto cut the training to try a n attempt at a jutsu using wind. He didn't think it would work, but he just wanted to do something. As he made handsigns Tenten and Jiraiya looked at him.

"Wind stlye: Wind Tunnel," he said focusing at the water. After a few seconds everyone looked at the sky to see a large tunnel of wind coming out of the sky. Naruto deciding at the last minute to compress the wind and chakra more did so. The wind began to spiral and Naruto jumped out of its way as it hit the waterfall. The high pressure wind his caused everyone to close their eyes from the blast. As it calmed down everyone opened their eyes. Jiraiya and Tenten had their jaws to the ground. They saw a giant hole in the middle of the water and a giant hole in the hill that was holding the waterfall to see clearly the exit of the tunnel to the destroyed trees behind the hill.

Jiraiya was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. In all his years as a ninja he had never seen such powerful jutsu by almost any ninja let alone a genin.

"H-how much power do these two have," he thought. He reaized they had caught on to the training pretty fast but still needed a bit of work.

"These two have the potential for strongest couple," he said with a rare look of seriousness. he thought it weird that these two with the strongest nature combinations were dating. He wondered if it was a coincidence. He let the thought go for a bit.

"Alright, you both have done good, now lets head back," he motioned. They nodded and left.

"They are gonna get stronger, I just now it," he said.

Their connection to each other might be what makes them better than the sannin.

As they head back he took a back glance at the work they did. It still shocked him that they would be bigger if the two master their natures and this was just the first ones that they had started. He wondered about the other two. turning back he put it off and thay arrived at the inn. Them going to their room and him to his room. They all had a pleasant sleep.

After Two Years, How much will these two grow?"


	11. Connect through Nature

It was another hot day on their journey, as the group of ninja had been to many towns and countries. The blond and brunette who were under the teachings of the toad-sage had surpassed the regular limits of most genin and chuunin. They had the potential for great things. Over the past four months Naruto and Tenten had been perfecting their first natures. They had put in a considerable amount of effort to learn to harness their nature. Naruto could now form tornadoes of about any size and Tenten could now cause a lightning dragon to appear in the skies. As they walked, Jiraiya was in more deep thought.

"These two are extraordinary, they have completely mastered their first natures," he said with a look of confusion and joy. He was proud that his students were getting the hang of their training. Realizing the time Jiraiya stopped them in the middle of their walking.

"What is it Ero-sennin?" Naruto said in confusion. Jiraiya knocked him upside the he for the nickname. Continuing for the conversation he looked at the two.

"Ok, you two have completely mastered you first natures, now for the second, he said. They both jumped for joy as they knew he would be giving them a different kind of training.

"Ok, so what are we waiting for," the brunette said eagerly wanting to try some water jutsu.

"Yeah Yeah let's go," said Naruto as he ran off. Jiraiya decided to train them all day for today. He felt it was compensation for their "moments" alone so he could get research.

"Ok Ok, let's get started," he said with a grin of confidence. He took them to another open field. It was about twice as big as the last one they went to.

"Ok Naruto, your second nature is fire, fire comes from your will and drive to get things done, it is normally concentrated in the center of the stomach, he said explaining to Naruto the nature. As Naruto nodded Jiraiya gave his next instruction.

"Ok fire is shot out of the mouth or at times from the surrounding area, Naruto I want you to learn the needed handsigns for fire jutsu," he said handing Naruto a scroll with word on it.

Naruto grumbled a little at the scroll he hadn't like to study, but he knew it couldn't be avoided. He ran to a secluded spot and started to read. Jiraiya then turned to face Tenten.

"Alright Tenten, you second nature is water, water is focused by emotion, the stronger the emotion the stronger the jutsu, however water symbolizes calmess, so you must have a calm emotion to use the power effectively, he explained to her. She nodded that she understood. he gave her a scroll too and told her to go over the handsigns for water jutsu. She went next to Naruto and started to read. Jiraiya went off to the next town for supplies leaving the two genin to their reading.

After 4 hours of pure reading, both were starting to understand the process of doing using their second nature. Around the time they finished Jiraiya returned to see that the two had put the scroll away and were running laps to warmup for their training.

"So you guys read the scrolls over," he said with a big grin ready to start their training.

"Yeah we have we are ready to start our nature training," Naruto stated as Jiraiya put the supplies on the ground.

"Ok first Tenten, water is found everywhere, even in the ground, you are to learn to draw that water out of the ground and water the palnts in the surrounding area," he stated to her. She nodded and sat down and looked at the pile of plants she placed her hand on top of the pile to try to bring the water to the surface. As she was doing that Jiraiya turned to Naruto.

"Now Naruto, I know you don't like heat but to master this nature you must become accustomed to it, he said to the blond as he made his instructions known.

"You are to focus the heat around you and let it envelop your body and try to bring it to the center of your stomach, as a result your stomach will feel warmer and hot from containing the hot chakra and it will then mold the chakra into fire for you to use, he explained to Naruto, who had nodded that he agreed which was an good thing that he was more attentive. Standing a few feet from Tenten, Naruto began his training. Jiraiya chuckled at the sight. He noticed that the two couldn't be apart from each other even when training.

"Haha, that is youth for you," he said as he sat down under a tree in the shade watching his students.

In 10 hours, night had claimed the sky, the two genin were getting the hang of doing the training. Tenten managed to make a small fountain of water appear over the plants. Naruto drawing in the heat around him and was able to bring it to the center of his stomach, but would stop because of the burning his stomach was feeling.

"Yeah Naruto, the stomach has to get adjusted to the heat," he thought to himself. Having seen enough of what they could do he was surprised to see that they didn't learn a giant jutsu like with their first natures.

They all went back to get some rest from the training. As Naruto and Tenten went to their room they had thought about what to do with their new training. Both puzzled over the issue before sleep had claimed them both. They layed in each others arms that night.

Morning came and they had gotten up earlier than Jiraiya. They went back into the fields to work on their nature training. They had gotten much better at the training. Tenten could now make a bigger fountain of water for the plants and Naruto's stomach had gotten adjusted to the heat from the chakra.

As Jiraiya woke up he saw that his students weren't in their room. He knew then that they were training.

"Haha Naruto I can understand, but you Tenten, now that is a shock, I guess this just proves your his girlfriend," he said. he had arrived at the training area to see that they had been practicing handsigns to form their nature jutsus. He had seen Naruto make a fireball from his mouth and was impressed by it. He saw Tenten make a water dragon from the water she had pulled out from the earth.

Clapping his hands Jiraiya nodded at the two impressed that they had come far. To his misunderstanding they had explained to him.

"No sensei that was just a basic we can do better ones," Naruto said stunning the toad-sage with his words. Feeling it was a joke he laughed.

"Haha yeah right kid, your jokes aren't funny," he said. Naruto grinned at his laughing and after calling for his attention he looked at the blond whip out a few handsigns. Naruto stated his new jutsu.

"Fire style: Supreme dragon flame bombs," he shouted. Fierce fire had come from his mouth at torched the a giant line of plants all the way to a nearby hill. Jiraiya had his mouth to the ground as he had tried to process what had happened. The jutsu Naruto did was an upper jounin level jutsu. He turned to face Tenten who was smirking. Not denying his interest she whipped out her handsings and said her new jutsu.

"Water style: Reverse Dragon Wave," she shouted. From the field can a giant water dragon the rammed itself into the field, it turned the burning field into a wet and damp one. Jiraiya was at a loss of words for these two. It took him months to learn just one nature and here they were learning two each. He couldn't see the end to their potential. They looked at him and with a smirk said something interesting.

"Jiraiya-sensei, let us show you something else," she said causing the sage to form a curious look. They smirked and replied.

"we will show you our love for each other through our nature," they said. He still wondered what they could be planning though he had a good idea. Holding hands they said their words with a new stlye.

"Twin Nature Style: Ice Dragon jutsu, they shouted. As they shouted more water came from the ground and wind came from nowhere. The wind had frozen the water, but it still moved forming a beautiful ice dragon. That rammed in to the field leaving a giant hole showing how far hard the ice dragon was. Jiraiya was astounded. They had been able to combine combine their nature to form another nature. They still weren't done they were going to show him how much they trained behind his back. Holding hands again they said their next jutsu.

"Twin Nature Style: Fireball flash. As Naruto shot a fireball from his mouth, Tenten shot a lightning technique fro the sky, the lightning hit the fireball and because of the light the ball seemed to disappear from view then came back into view to explode at another hill adjacent to the other one. Next was their individual jutsus. Jiraiya couldn't even come close to comprehending the situation he was seeing. Tenten stiil first.

"Twin Nature Style: Instant water dragon jutsu," she shouted. The sky darkened showing thunder clouds as the water clouds combined with the lightning. An electrified water dragon came roaring out of the clouds. She signaled he had down on the far away target. The dragon obeyed and hit the ground in less than a second. After the attack was a extremely big crater than the bottom could not be seen. Jiraiya was too awestruck to comprehend their growth. No student of his had progressed so much. Naruto stood next. He showed his handsigns.

"Twin Nature Stlye: Fierce Fire Spin," he shouted. In combination to his wind chakra the fire chakra grew to and enormous height that seemed to break the sky in two. It was a more powerful and fire elemented jutsu similar to the second hokage's Water Wall jutsu. As the fire settled down, Jiraiya realized that these two didnt have the potential to be the greatest ninja, in two years they would be the greatest ninja. They had performed not only their own jutsu but these jutsu were easily above jounin level jutsu.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you guys are incredible, he said. They blushed at his comment.

"It is because of my love for Ten-chan that it worked," Naruto said.

"It is because of my love for Naruto-kun that it worked," Tenten said.

Their connection to each other was probably the strongest connection between a girl and boy. They had put so much trust in each other that even at times their breathing was the same. They could tell what the other was thinking without talking to each other, not that they didn't enjoy talking to each other, but their connection was at a new high. Nothing could break this trust. The had trusted 100% of their lives to the other knowing the other would not betray them.

"Naruto-kun," the brunette said.

"Yes, Ten-chan," he said to her.

"I love you so much," she said to him. Hearing the comment he kissed her with an intense passion. They didn't care that their sensei was still there. They could only focus on each other as their kiss deepened. Their tongues had massaged each other and the exchange of fluids made the kiss more erotic. She to the point where she couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without her. As they parted for air they went back to the hotel at the suggestion of Tenten. They had needed each other too much to ignore the feeling anymore. Jiraiya was awestruck still about the jutsu. He knew that in two years, not even the sannin could beat them together.

The two years will be an amazing change.


	12. Our Return

2 years later.

It was a hot day in Konoha, eveeryone was going about their business as usual. The marketing and shops were all open and people were happily living out their lives. A chunnin wearing all pink had come down to the market to check on progress.

"Ok, everything seems to be in order here," the pnk kunoichi said as she walked down the road. The chunin exams were held last year for the genin again, she and the rest of the 9 rookies made chunin, with the exception of the male hyuuga who made jounin. Walking down remembering the past, Sakura had bumped into two of her friends who were on a casual walk.

"Hey Hinata, Hey Neji," she shouted at them. It was a rarity to see the two hyuuga together. Neji had been much kinder to Hinata after his realization after the Chunin Exam with Naruto.

"Oh Hello Sakura, how do you do?" said the two hyuugas. As she ran up towards them, they all were thinking about the different missions that they would be going on in a few weeks. They all had been requesting to be put on missions for so long that Tsunade's patience was wearing thin. As the three were chatting, they soon saw the rest of their teammates.

"Wow everyone is here, why is everyone here at this time?" Sakura asked in confusion. Everyone was shocked to know that Sakura had forgotten what day it was. Everyone looked at her with a disappointed face.

"Wow Sakura that is cold," said Lee.

"I can't believe you don't know what today is," kiba said with a bark from his no longer small dog, Akamaru.

"Are even capable of compassion?" Shino stated much to her dismay.

"This is why womens minds are so troublesome," the lazy genius stated.

"Even I remember what today is," the rival of the pink kunoichi stated. Having a growing rage at the barrage of insults that kept coming at her, Sakura was nearing the end of her rope. She really didn't know what was so special about today. It seemed just like any other day. She had noticed that everyone had walked past her in disappointment. Running after them, she stopped them with an angry smile that everyone knew meant trouble.

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT TODAY IS?" she shouted causing everyone to jump back in fright. Everyone was too scared to answer her. They knew she was a student of the 5th and as such she had a very powerful left hook, though she wasn't leaf handed. Snapping out of the fright that startled them Shikamaru stepped forward to answer as everyone except Neji and Shino hid behind Shikamaru.

"Man how troublesome, you really don't know what today is?" he asked still shcoked she didn't. Almost losing all her patience, she mustered up a pretty but deadly smile.

"No Shika, I don't know now TELL ME!," she asked with a hint of demon in her voice. Shikamaru was still scared by her, but persevered as everyone took a giant step back, leaving him all alone.

"*sigh*, that is a shame Sakura, we are going to the front gate to meet Naruto and Tenten," he said. Sakura was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe she forgot the day they where coming back. Feeling depressed she curled up into a corner and poked at some weeds.

"What is wrong with me, how could I forget that?, of all things how could that be forgotten?" she said with too much depression in her voice. Everyone came back to where Shikamaru was standing. he gave them all a questionable grin.

"Thank you for having my back guys," he said with a groan. Feeling embarrassed over what happended they apologized, only want to live long enough to see Naruto and Tenten. Sakura still in her corner was consoled by Hinata into getting up to go see them. They all got up and left. As they all walked they noticed a number of the citizens of Konoha were coming too. Everyone had missed their blond troublemaker and brunette weapons expert.

after 14 minutes at the front gate everyone saw three figures come into view. As the figures came into view everyone began to get excited at the people who were coming. First was the toad-sage who was happy to be back in his village he came up to the front gate. He had gathered everyones attention.

"People, here come the two of the hour Naruto and Tenten," he shouted so everyone could hear. As the couple came into view everyone was shocked by what the saw. Their eyes were wide and their mouths dropped to the ground. They saw a more muscular Naruto in an orange and black jumpsuit carrying his lover bridal style to get a reaction from the crowd. Everyone was jumping for joy that the two could make an entrance like that. As Naruto set her down she performed the next thing they practiced for their entrance. Tenten made a few handsigns and grabbed her lover. They were a good 32 feet from the crowd. Suddenly the sky darkened and thunder clouds appeared. The lighting had dropped down on the two lovers as they went into the sky and shot down right in front of the crowd. Everyone was shocked by the site. They had come up to the crowd with wide smiles.

"EVERYONE WE ARE BACK!," they shouted as the crowd cheered. Everyone had missed the couple that used to roam the streets. Naruto was now taller than Tenten, but Tenten got pretty tall too. As the most of the crowd dispersed mostly because they only stopped to greet the returnees and had major work that needed to be done. Only the rookie 9 and a few jounin remained.

"Well that was quite the entrance you two," Kakashi spoke looking at his Icha-Icha book.

"You guys are so troublesome," said the lazy genius though being impressed with the entrance.

"AWESOME ENTRANCE YOU GUYS!," said Chouji, Lee, and Kiba, all excited. Everyone was talking with many questions about the two. Most came from Ino who had a rather interesting question to ask, again.

"So how far have you gone since you were away," she asked causing everyone to get thrown back.

"You have seen them for two years and you had to ask that?" Shikamaru said groaning at the question. Kurenai looked at Ino.

"Now Ino that is a private-,"

"We went all the way and I loved it," Tenten said interrupting the genjutsu jounin as everyone hit the ground.

"W-w-w-w-what did you say?," asked a blushing Hinata who then fainted from the images that had entered her mind.

"You can't be serious, Oh my goodness, wow, I didn't need to know that, that is youth for you," shouted the various comments that had come for the intensely blushed rookie genin ninja. Tenten continued to shocked them.

"That's right he was great," she said sending more chills up their spines.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, NO MORE IMAGES!," they all protested. Knowing she shocked them enough she did one last thing to them.

"And Naruto-kun is mine, so everyone is to back off him," she said wrapping her hands around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone totally lost in a got a variety of nosebleeds. Even Neji couldn't keep his composure. Deciding the torment was enough, they both smirked and stopped to start a regular conversation.

"So how is everyone," Naruto asked. Everyone got up to answer wiping their noses of the blood that came out.

"We are all good here man, although Sakura was the one who for got you guys were returning," Kiba announced. Feeling depressed Sakura drew back into a corner nudging at some weeds.

"I'm sorry," she said in a depressed tone. Seeing that the conversation would have to continue at a later time, Tsunade made her announcement.

"Ok eveyone, these two need to come with us," she said. Everyone was a little depressed they had to go, but everyone would continue their talk later. Naruto and Tenten went with Tsunade back to the Hokage Mansion.

"So did you guys get any stronger," she asked with a grin. Feeling insulted they replied in unison.

"Of course we got stronger, we weren't playing around," they said. Feeling she set off a land mine, she tried to continue.

"I would like to test out this power of yours, show me how much you have improved," she said. Both feeling excited to have a match again they quickly agreed.

"So who is the opponent," Tenten asked.

"That would be me," said the copy ninja.

"Wow now that will be fun to do," Naruto said with enthusiasm. Kakashi stopped him before he got too hyper.

"We will do this in the evening, I want you to be prepared," he said as he ran off. Dismissing themselves the couple left with Tenten in Naruto's arms. This left only Tsunade and Jiraiya in the room.

"So honestly tell me Jiraiya how strong are these two?" she asked with a serious look. He looked at her with a grin as he headed for the door.

"You will have to see this evening," he said making her groan in disappointment. He turned to her before leaving.

"Though I will say, you should probably appoint them to Jounin after this," he said with a grin as he left. Tsunade puzzled over his words not understanding what he meant. As she looked at the mountain of paperwork she had, she could only smile.

"This evening will be most interesting," she said as she turned to her paperwork.

The match with Kakashi is sure to draw a good amount of attention from the leaf's ninja and the rookie 9.


	13. Our Showdown

Reaching late evening in Konoha, the blond and brunette couple strolled down the Konoha road seeing familiar shops and store owners who had been waving to the couple. Blushing the attention they turned to other places that they missed. Naruto took Tenten near the fancy restaurant that they had gone to on their first date.

"You remember this place Ten-chan," he said with a smile as he faced her. She turned to him remembering their first date that had turned into a too true relationship for them both.

"How could I forget our first date," she said to her blond lover.

"Yeah, you loved the food here," he said. He knew that he could never do better than her. She was his foundation in times of doubt or trouble. He just couldn't live without her.

She turned to him staring at the eyes that seemed to draw her in, similar to her first experience with the sharingan. Naruto's eyes were so powerful to her. His eyes were one of her weak points. Tenten felt that if she had looked into those eyes, nothing would get past him. She never kept secrets from Naruto. She trusted him with all her love and heart. She didn't even trust her own squad this much. As she dazed at him, he turned to her to ask her a question that shook her out here daze.

"Tenten, you know I love you right, I can't bear to stay away from you," he said with a look that suggested he was trying to make point. She stared a him in utter shock. Of course she loved him and she knew he loved her. For him to ask was a surprising thing. She started to reply to his statement as he gave her a serious look.

"Of course I know you love me, and I love you completely, Naruto-kun," she said with a concerned look on her face. Much to her surprise his serious look turned into a happy one as he got down on one knee. She thought he was insane to do this. He wasn't gonna back out of what he was gonna say to her.

"Ten-chan, I love you so much, I want you to come live with me," he said as he stared at her. She had never been offered such a statement. She knew she loved him too much. She loved him so much that it pained her to be away from him. She knew he felt the same way about her. As she thought over what they were getting into she couldn't help, but smile with a few tears in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I would love to live with you," she stated to him. He jumped for joy that she had accepted his arrangement. As he picked her up bridal-style much to the shock of the smiling villagers, he ran off to her house.

"Well we have 3 hours before we have to fight Kakashi, let's get you settled in Weapons Girl," he said as he ran. She could only blush. Every time she was in his arms, she felt that she was being protected by a god. She could feel all the warmth in his body. A warmth that had been directed at her. Being the most powerful couple in Konoha felt good for them, though that was a secret until the fight. As he arrived at her house he left her down.

"Jut give me a minute Whisker Boy," she said as her disappeared behind the door. After 15 minutes in her house, she came out with a giant scroll. Naruto wondered where her stuff was until it hit him. She had sealed the stuff into the scroll. he picked up her scroll and turned to her.

"Well we have 2 hours to settle all of your stuff," he said. They took to the rooftops and ran to their new house. She opened the door to see the still clean room had been refurbished by some of the ninjas while they were gone. The place looked three times as big as when they left, which was good, considering they would be living together. Really what concerned Naruto about the move into his house was the space, but that wasn't an issue anymore. Unsealing her stuff on the floor, Tenten turned to Naruto who made three clones to help with the moving. Sharing the same room, Naruto put all his clothes to one side and Tenten's clothes to the other side. As they put everything to the necessary spaces, the room was looking more like a woman/man living arrangement. Even though they weren't married, they both felt it was close enough until they were sure about it. After cleaning, Naurto looked at the time. Their showdown would start in 35 minutes. It was dark so each ninja had a good element for surprise. Before they ran out the door, Naruto stopped Tenten and faced her. She wondered if she forgot something. He put his right hand on top of her left as he left. She stared at what he had given her. It was a copy key to the house that he had. She was now officially moved into her lover's house.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said in her thoughts as they left to face their sensei at the training grounds.

24 minutes later.

They arrived at the training ground to see Kakashi there before them. Naruto was shocked, because he was always super late whenever it came to anything.

"Wow your early for once Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said a little happy. Kakashi laughed a little knowing why Naruto had said that.

"Even I can take things seriously," he said putting away his Icha-Icha book. The three noticed that a significant number of ninja had come to watch. Everyone was excited to see how much the two had grown, not knowing that Kakashi was totally outclassed.

As Jiraiya and Tsunade came, they got started. Jiraiya shouted to Kakashi.

"Don't underestimate them Kakashi, you will get hurt if you do," he shouted. Kakashi took it as a joke, he had known that they had gotten stronger, but to challenge him, was nearly impossible much to his misunderstanding. As Jiraiya laid back, Tsunade talked.

"Only on to the match, Kakashi vs Naruto and Tenten, match begin," she shouted as she left.

They stared at each other for a good minute. Naruto began the fight. He threw a shuriken at Kakashi. He easily blocked it into the air to noticed Tenten threw a kunai at him. As he sent the kunai into the air he felt like pitying them for the poor display they had given, but as he came down he felt something scratch his left arm. It was the shuriken that Naruto had thrown. Tenten threw the kunai at Kakashi knowing he would send it to the hit Naruto's shuriken and sent it back down hitting Kakashi.

'Man, that surprised me," he thought. He could see that the had improved their teamwork, but wasn't sure what made Jiraiya say what he said. As Naruto lunged at Kakashi they exchanged a barrage of blows, countering the other over and over. As they ended the barrage Naruto had been sweating and Kakashi was forced to awaken his sharingan. Tenten came up on Kakashi to continue to blows that Naruto had finished she was countered too by Kakashi. She hit the ground too, breathing hard. Kakashi seemed sorely disappointed. he expected more from two years of training. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya.

"Make these two jounin, are you kidding Jiraiya," she asked as she was close to laughing. She only stopped to see Jiraiya was the same smile he was wearing when the show started.

"Come on guys, are you done all ready?" Kakashi said nodding his head down. He didn't understand, but his words would be his biggest mistake. As Naruto came from the ground he picked up Tenten.

"You tired Ten-chan?" he asked with a grin.

"Please Naruto-kun, I can't believe Kakashi is this slow," she said with a bigger grin. They then started to remove their physical weights off their bodies. As the weights hit the ground they made a nvery loud bang showing a good sized crater. Kakashi then knew they weren't fighting him seriously. The fight began again. Kakashi with his sharingan was ready. As it started the two disappeared. Kakashi was shocked at what he saw. His sharingan had seen them, but it was more of a blur than the actual image itself. They had then delivered a good amout of blows to Kakashi who substituted the last punch with a log. He hid well in the bushes, but to no avail could he lose them. They turned around instantly to where he had gone. Their eyesight was almost as good as the sharingan. Kakashi jumped for the shrubs to see a flaming kunai head for him. As he stood on the water, he whipped out a few handsigns.

"Water-stlyle, Water Dragon jutsu," he said as a giant water dragon came from the water to hit the two. he thought he would connect, but their speed was too fast for the dragon to hit the dragon hit the ground it had missed them by a good few feet. The crowd was in awe, even most of the ninja were too. The rookie 9 couldn't believe what they were seeing. Naruto and Tenten had perfect sync with each other. The moved better than any team of jounin.

"This is amazing," said Kiba.

"They are so youthful," said Lee.

"Even I can't find a way to beat those two," Shikamaru said with full attention on the fight. For once he wasn't the least bit tired.

"How much have you two grown?" Sakura and Neji said in their thoughts. As the fight continued Kakashi was unleashing more jutsu in his arsenal, but none would connect to the targets. His last technique he used. He pushed all his chakra to his hand.

"Lightning Blade," he shouted as he charged toward the brunette. As it passed her it grazed her arm before passing her. As she put her hand over her wound. Kakashi said to her.

"You still have a lot to learn little weapons girl," Kakashi mocked. Not feeling great that Kakashi had mocked his lover, Naruto turned to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, is it okay if I have a little fun?" he asked. Nodding his agreement the toad-sage gave his reply.

"Sure, don't hold back kid," he said. Naruto feeling happy he could let loose, formed his handsigns. Kakashi expected a new clone technique, but was in for the ride of his life.

"Wind-style, Air bullets," Naruto shouted as five air bullets can from his mouth. One hit Kakashi as he bounced back to notice Naruto had wind chakra. Thinking he knew Naruto's weak point he started another jutsu. This would be a grave mistake.

"Fire-syle: Dragon flame bombs," Kakashi shouted as the flames headed towards Naruto. Naruto decided to give everyone the shock of their lives. Tenten on the ground smiled at what he was about to use.

"Fire style: Supreme Dragon Flame Bombs," he shouted unleashing a bigger jutsu than Kakashi. The crowd was dumbfounded at what they saw. They saw a wind user using fire chakra. Tsunade was surprised too knowing this happened. The rookie 9 couldn't hold back the question that had formed into their heads.

As the two jutsus collided they were pushing each other back for supremacy. Tenten got up and walked to Naruto. She waved her handsigns and said her jutsu.

"Lightning Style: God's Thunder Axe," she shouted. The sky darkened more to show the thunder clouds. Soon Kakashi knew he was in over his head. He should have listened to Jiraiya and not underestimate them. As her thunder came down it hit Naruto's fire and made it bigger and stronger overpowering Kakashi's jutsu. As Naruto's jutsu won it hit Kakashi as he hit a tree to be knocked out. The two then took the bells off of him.

"We win sensei," they said to him, who was still out cold. Tsunade walked to them with a look of shock. Everyone was too shock at what had transpired to speak a word till Tsunade brought them to everyone's attention.

"Naruto and Tenten win, after observation of their skills, these two will be granted Jounin rank," she stated to the ninja and villagers. The rookie 9 were shocked that the two had come back and already had higher positions than them, except Neji, though Neji could tell in terms of skill they were far better.

As the villagers left with questions still in their minds, the ninja left to go home too. The entire battle, had been 3 hours long. Tsunade turned to them.

"Meet me in the Hokage Mansion tomorrow you two," she said as she left.

"I guess we gave him a run for his money, eh Weapons Girl," said the blond, proud of what they had done. Turning to him with her smile of happiness she replied.

"Yeah, but I wish we could have gone all-out, we held back too much Whisker Boy," she said happy that they won though the outcome was obvious.

"Should we wake up Kakashi?" she asked.

"No let him rest Jiraiya will take him back," he said as they left.

"Koibito, we are the perfect team and couple," she said.

"Of course we are, Kanojo, it is because of our love that we are," He said as they returned to their house. They immediately went to sleep in each other's arms that night.

Jiraiya knelt down to Kakashi.

"Didn't I say not to underestimate them?" he said.

"Yeah you did, but i did and I got my butt handed to me," Kakashi said until the chakra exhaustion claimed him.

Jiraiya picked him up. He took Kakashi to the hospital.

Everyone had seen glimpses of Naruto and Tenten's power, but what they saw wasn't even 1% of what they were capable of. No one, not even Jiraiya had scratched the surface of the power they were concealing.


	14. Our Proposition

During a late afternoon in Konoha, a young couple that had recently been promoted to Jounin were walking down the street together towards the Hokage's Mansion. As the blond and brunette walked, they noticed all the intense stares people were giving them. The knew the reason for their gazes. The couple had also recently beaten one of the top Jounin in Konoha, with little to no effort at all.

"Man, ever since this morning, we have been getting stares like these," said the weapons expert. She felt weird, that everyone would be whispering about them.

"Just ignore it Ten-chan, besides, Jiraiya told Kakashi not to underestimate us, but he did," Said the blond. Both knew it was Kakashi's fault for not taking such information seriously.

"Yeah, maybe we shook him up to much," she said as she and her lover got to the Hokage Mansion. As they climbed up the stairs they spotted three figures behind the door to the mission room.

"Oh Naruto, Tenten, come in," said the Godaime Hokage. She was trying to hide most of her shock from last night, still not being able to get over it. As they came in, they noticed Jiraiya standing next to Tsunade and Kakashi was in a corner depressed that he lost in front of everyone. He could feel the stares of pity and laughter at him as he strolled towards the Hokage Mansion earlier. He knew it was his fault that he lost, but still couldn't believe the amount of trust and teamwork the two lovers had gained. Snapping himself out of his gaze to get ready for the meeting he sat up.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we shall begin," said Tsunade as everyone's carefree face turned into a serious one.

"As we all know about yesterday, you two have surpassed almost any Jounin in the village," Tsunade stated. Feeling the blood rush to their heads, they tried to stay cool from the compliments.

"We just put our trust in each other and we watch the other's back," They stated which offered them a grin from Tsunade.

"I am sure you two are better than the anbu in the village," Kakashi said reading his Icha-Icha book.

"Yeah, I guess if we beat a former anbu black op," said Naruto attempting to lighten the mood. Feeling more depressed the Jounin regressed back to his corner in shame as Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed.

"Haha, okay but on a more serious note," she said with a look of utter seriousness. She had wanted to ask this question before, but feeling it was late enough she didn't. She now had the opportunity to ask her question.

"How strong do you two think you are?" she said waiting for their reply to her question. After thinking over the sudden question they gave their reply.

"We aren't sure, but we are sure we can take at least two Akatsuki members down each," Naruto said. Tenten nodded reconfirming their answer.

"If they think that, then they are just a little below Hokage level, she thought. Forming an idea in her head as she turned to them.

"Then I have a proposition for you two," she said piquing their interest along with the toad sage and the gloomy copy ninja's. She continued

"If both of you can beat me and my clone separately, then I will let you lead your own group of chunin, she said. Feeling a bit confused, Tenten let Naruto do the talking for them.

"So were are going to take two chunin with us to lead on missions?" he asked.

"Yeah that is the point, I want to see your power against the Hokage," she said.

"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, these two may be good, but to beat the Hokage is nearly impossible," Kakashi stated. He didn't know how strong they were, but he thought that not even they could beat her.

"Kakashi, I have made my decision," she said with a deadly smile. Kakashi backed up to not be on the receiving end of her anger. Thinking over the proposition, the two lovers were excited. They would be a permanent set and would be able to lead chunin. The pay fabulous also. They gave their replies.

"I will go with what Naruto wants, I will follow my lover forever," Tenten stated as she turned to Naruto. Naruto could only blush as she made her comment. He could always feel the kindling fire of his love for her burn hotter with each day they were together. He thougt some more and decided.

"Alright, Baa-chan, we accept your proposition on one condition," he said. With a confused look she wondered what sort of condition he could have. Even Tenten was a little confused, she didn't see what kind of condition that he wanted.

"Alright, what is your condition?" she asked expecting the worst.

"When we win, we get to pick the chunin we take," he said to the Hokage. Chuckling at his conditions she nodded in agreement.

"Oh okay, of course you can pick," she said she wrote checked some documents. As everyone left she gave her final instructions.

"9:00 p.m at the Chunin Exam stadium alright," she stated to everyone. Kakashi nodded and ran to tell ninja and villagers about the fight. Jiraiya left to join Kakashi. Naruto and Tenten nodded and left. As they left Tenten grumbled a little.

"Man, why is this always at nighttime," she said.

"It is one thing you can never tell with her," Naruto said to get his lover to calm down. Thinking aloud with knowing Tenten said what a surprise for Naruto at that time.

"Man, and here I bought some new sexy lingerie for Naruto-kun," she thought aloud. Naruto formed a nosebleed at the thought of what she had bought. His mind was now filled with various images that came into play of a sexy and lustful Tenten.

"Why tonight, of all nights, WHY TONIGHT!," he screamed in his thoughts.

"Now I have to wait God knows how long for that view of her," he grumbled in his thoughts. As they got home they got ready once again for another big time fight. Thought they weren't sure if the match with Kakashi could have been considered big time.

4 hours later,

The couple noticed that is was getting dark and ran through their items for a final check.

"Okay everything is in order for us lets go," Naruto stated. Looking at her lover, Tenten nodded as they left the house.

Reaching the stadium at 8:55, they saw the place crowded again with even more people than before. Their hearing was good so they could hear the snarky comments from some people.

"Man, just cause they beat Kakashi, they think they can beat a Hokage," said one man.

"Yeah, they need to know their place," said another. Noticing the fellow ninjas losing patience with the audience, Tsunade started the fight.

"Okay first Tenten, Naruto go over there," she instructed. Naruto gave his lover a good luck kiss as he left. He left and their fight began.

They held a stare down, both wanted the other to move, but nothing came. After awhile Tsunade decided to start feeling confident.

Tsunade threw a kunai at Tenten, then decided to charge her. Blocking the kunai too slow, Tenten deflected it revealing her middle section to Tsunade who rammed her fist into Tenten sending her flying into a wall. Tenten saw she would have to be a bit faster in order to not make mistakes. She got back to her feet and charged Tsunade. She took out a flash bomb and threw it into the air. Blinded by the light, Tsunade covered her eyes. Tenten jumped up over her. She threw four kunai into the ground making a square around Tsunade. She placed he hands together and shouted.

"Ninja Art: Square Seal Trap," she said. Before the seal closed Tsunade jumped out of the way. If she got in that I would be over for her already and she would have none of that. After a good 30 minutes exchanging blows at full power, Tsunade was getting tired and so was Tenten. They had kept going at full power all that time and were starting to slow down. Tenten and Tsunade decided to end the fight in one strike.

"Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration," Tsunade shouted as she good a huge burst in chakra to end the fight. Tenten decided to end this with her new technique to Naruto.

"Lightning stlye: Thunder Dance," she shouted as thunder came for the sky and hit her. She focused the lightning around her body to give her a huge increase in speed and power. As Tsunade lunged she tried to hit Tenten in one blow, but missed do to the weapon expert's extreme speed. Tsunade the said her final jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earth Shatter," she shouted as the ground shattered around Tenten. She knew she was in trouble, but then she got an idea. With her speed she approached Tsunade in a flash and kicked her into the air. Using the walls, she jumped into the air for a final assault.

"Lighting stlye: Instant Light," she shouted as she hit Tsunade back and forth in the skies. The crowded didn't know what to say their Hokage was getting beat by those much younger than her. As Tenten finished, she punched Tsunade to the ground and appeared instantly from the sky to the ground. The lighting around her stopped as her came to see a puff of smoke. She chuckled.

"Ok, i won against the clone," she said to the real Hokage near Naruto. Naruto smiled as it was his turn against the real thing. Tenten went to the stands to sit. The crowd was speechless. The Hokage was supposed to be the best ninja in Konoha, yet here her clone got beat.

As Naruto entered with the real Hokage the fight began. Both went full power from the start. They disappeared from the crowd. They only sounds were from the shockwaves of air that the two made over the stadium. They continued with the full assault on each other. Both enjoying the thrill of the fight. The show ended with Naruto being blown to the wall.

As he got up, he chuckled.

"I guess a clone is different for the real thing," he said.

"That's right Naruto, now stop holding back and fight," Tsunade said to him as she resumed the fight. After thirty minutes of swapping the positions of defense and offense they two were also getting tired. They were well into the fight. 2 hours had passed with no clear sign of a winner. Tsunade decided to end everything. Tenten almost tired of Naruto's playing around gave her reply.

"Naruto-kun, end it or I can't do what I have planned," she said to him. The crowd didn't know what she meant, but Naruto did and decided to end it here too. Tsunade took a giant chunk of the earth and jumped into the air with it. As a way of playing she named it into a jutsu.

"Earth style: Giant bomb shell," she said chuckling at the name. Naruto wanting to here said the hokage.

"All good things must come to an end, except me an Ten-chan," he said to her waving handsigns. Tenten blushed at his statement. He did his jutsu.

"Twin Nature style: Sever Fire Tornado," he shouted as a tornado of pure fire came out of the sky to the amazement of the crwod and the Hokage. The tornado hit her only because the rock she had was already targeted and she couldn't turn it. As the fire tornado plowed her into the ground the jutsu settled. Tsunade had been fine except for a few burns from a last minute substitution.

"Ok Ok, I give, you two win," she said dead tired. The entire fight took over 5 hours.

"Meet me tomorrow for you choice of members," she said to them.

They nodded then picked her up. After the congrats to them, the villagers left still awestruck as well as the ninja. As everyone left, Naruto and Tenten raced home to take care of a sudden urge Tenten had watching Naruto. They would be even more tired in the morning,

Jiraiya sat next to Tsunade on the ground. He sat in silence then she spoke.

"I know my candidate for Hokage," she said to the toad-sage. He chuckled at her.

"You have my full support," he said to her as they too left.

Tomorrow would be a very interesting day for the two lovers, who were still too loud in their room.

How bright can their future get?


	15. Our Team

It was very late in the night, the moon was in full bloom over the Village of Konoha. Racing home on the urge that certain brunette was having towards her blond lover, they couple took to the rooftops to get home faster. As they ran they remembered the events that had transpired over a few minutes ago. They had beaten the leader of Konoha, the Hokage. Reveling in their victory the couple happily smiled at each other as they got home. From their hurrying, it took them 35 minutes to get home.

"Finally, we made it," said the blond. He reached for his keys, but was shocked to see his lover turn him around to kiss him with a hot intensity. She just couldn't wait anymore to be with him. She had to have him now.

"T-T-Ten-chan, I need to open the door," he said to her. She pouted a little as he took out his keys and opened the door. As he instantly opened the door, Tenten pounced on him as they hit the floor. She continued to kiss him causing him to lose control of his senses. After seeing her lover fight the way he did with the Hokage, she couldn't help but get turned on by him. His agile body and glorious muscles. In addition to that, his sweat from the match had glistened down his body. She was becoming intoxicated by his smell as she kissed him with all her strength. He was about to give in to her, but then he realized that he didn't lock the door. Separating her from him. He explained why he did.

"I know, I'll hurry let me close the door," he said as he lock it. She was getting impatient as he preformed some handsings and activated some sound proof seals. After he realized he was done, she grabbed him and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Now there is nothing that needs taking care of, is there?" she asked seductively. Naruto stuttered to answer her because of the lustfulness she was showing him.

"N-n-n-n-no there isn't Kanojo, now let me-," he said being interrupted by her with an finger to his lips. She got up and did a strip tease for him revealing her new lingerie to him. She had worn a dark red pair that seemed to nearly cause him to faint.

"Sorry Koibito, but this time you will be the one to experience pleasure," she said to him. He didn't have the voice to argue with her. During their little "sessions" he would be the one giving pleasure. She had prepared this night for him to experience her. As she took off his clothes, leaving him nude, she knelt down to see him excited in a certain spot between his legs.

"It seems you like what you see, Koibito," she said to him. Before Naruto could responded, she licked his hardness causing him to moan. She felt happy that he was feeling the pleasure she was giving, but still had much in store for him. She then put her mouth around his big member, he could feel the soft and wetness of her mouth as she sucked him off. He had never had such an experience before. As her mouth moved up and down over him, he could only continue to moan at the intense feeling of pleasure.

"Hehe, feeling good Koibito," she said to him.

"K-k-kanojo, stop the teasing, I need you now," he said to her. She stopped sucking to reply to him.

"Sorry, no can do Koibito, this is your pleasure session," she said as she resumed her technique. He didn't have any room or breath to complain to her. It felt too good in her throat to say anything. As she sucked him faster, she could feel him getting harder and hotter. She knew what was coming. She looked up at him and gave a pleasant smile.

"Come on, Koibito I need your milk, I'm thirsty," he said seductively. That last comment sent him over the edge as he released all that he had in her mouth. She had swallowed the whole thing and gave her reply.

"Thank you for the meal, Koibito," she said to him. Him not being able to resist her anymore, he grabbed her and pinned her to the bed.

"K-kanojo, I can't take it, I really want you now," he said with a look of eagerness. Knowing she couldn't resist him, she gave in to his strong embrace and replied.

"Alright, Koibito, I have teased enough, love me right now," she said taking off the rest of her undergarments. Now completely naked, she opened her legs for him. He nodded as he put his thick tool into her soft spot. She moan loud from the passion of the moment. She wasn't sure if it was from being turned on earlier from his match or just from her love for him, but she couldn't keep her mind straight nor her mouth quite as the pleasure raced through her body. As he increased his speed, she increased her noise. Hearing her moan, Naruto was glad he placed those seals before they started. After an hour of lovemaking they were both sweating on the bed. Tenten turned to Naruto.

"Come on Koibito, what happened to that amazing stamina of yours," she asked a little disappointed. He knew he was dead tired for the match and her libido wasn't helping, but he was notorious for his stamina for a reason, he wasn't going to lose until she was completely satisfied.

"Come on Kanojo, you know I can go much more than that," he said as he started again.

"I am glad you can, cause I really need it," she admitted to him. As they began again they ended in each others arms that night. They had spent 2 hours in their love session. In truth, they could have gone longer, but needed to conserve some stamina for tomorrow. As they went to sleep, the both had pleasant dreams about the other.

9:00 in the Morning,

Naruto and Tenten were already awake to go to the Hokage Mansion to see Tsunade. As they washed up and put on their clothes to go out, they gave a smiling grin at each other as they ran out the door. As they appeared on the streets of Konoha, they could feel the sharp gazes of amazement on them from the villagers. They knew the reasons for the stares, given their new exploit in a certain match.

"Man, I can't believe that they are all staring at us over a simple match," he whispered to her.

"Yeah, it's like they have never seen a Hokage lose before," she said to him giggling. As they neared towards the Hokage Mansion, the steely gazes of people were still on them as they went upstairs to see Tsunade. Quietly knocking the waited for a reply.

"Come in," said the 5th Hokage. As Naruto and Tenten came inside, they saw the Hokage working as usual.

"Oh Naruto & Tenten, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said with a smile that meant certain death. They backed up from the killing intent that surrounded the Godaime.

"U-u-um Baa-chan, are you ok?" he said still a bit frightened at her.

"Yeah, I am okay, though I got beat by kids," she said to them with a vein popping out at them.

"We-we are sorry, but you said not to hold back on you," they stated to her. She couldn't argue that. She certainly did say that. Deciding to let the pent up anger go she came under control.

"Okay, about our deal, which chunin would you like on your permanent team," she asked at them. She gave them a list of all the chunin in the leaf village. Really, they only looked through the rookie 9, as they new them best. Once again the decision was left to Naruto, but then Naruto turned to Tenten.

"You know what Ten-chan, you pick this time, I trust your judgement completely," he smiled as he gave her the list. She was shocked to be doing the decision making this time. She smiled at Naruto to give her reply.

"Okay Naruto-kun, but after I pick you are the permanent leader, I don't really like to lead much," she said. Naruto nodded but answered to her.

"Okay, but because I can trust you the most, you are the co-leader, okay Ten-chan?" he said to her. She nodded give her answer as she scanned the list. After 20 minutes considering the missions they will take and the members profiles. She gave the names.

"Well we totally need a medic just in case, so I pick Sakura for her skill," Tenten said. Realizing why she made that choice Tsunade nodded. Naruto was surprised she choose Sakura, but he understood why. As she scanned the list one more time she came across the perfect person for their little group.

"Okay and the last person I pick is, Shikamaru Nara for our group," she said to the Hokage. Naruto wondered why Shika, but then knew why, with Shikamaru's IQ they would be able to be more sufficient at their missions. Nodding at their choices, Tsunade ordered for the two from the list to appear.

After 30 minutes of waiting, both ninja came through the door.

"We are her Tsunade-sama, what can we do?" Sakura asked noticing Naruto and Tenten in the room. She wondered why they were here, but wondered even more why they were alive after beating Tsunade, but put off the question for a bit.

"Is there a reason we were summoned so early?" Shikamaru asked after a big yawn.

"Man what time isn't early for you," Naruto asked. Shikamaru chuckled at the question.

"No time is too early for a nap," he said to Naruto. After odering silence Tsunade faced the two chunin.

"You guys will be a part of a permanent team with these two," she said to them. They both had confused looks on their faces as she continued.

"You will be going on higher missions with them, because they personally requested for you guys," she stated.

"But why?, "*sigh* what a drag," they stated to Tsunade. She told them about the bet the three made. Shocked though not being able to do anything about it they surrendered to the agreement.

"Okay so who is the leader, me, shika, or Tenten?" Sakura asked. Feeling depressed that he wasn't mentioned Naruto had his head down which earned him a pat on his back from Tenten.

"Neither of you three, Naruto will be the permanent team leader," Tsunade announced. Sakura could have fainted from the announcement. Shikamaru didn't really care, he knew Naruto's potential from their shougi match 2 years ago and didn't complain.

"B-b-b-b-b-but Tsunade-sama, he is a big idiot, why is he leading?" she asked oblivious to the growing depression around him. Tenten was feeling a little angry at Sakura for the constant insults at her lover. She wondered if she made a mistake in the person she chose. Sakura continued to hurl insult about him at Tsunade who looked at Tenten, who was about to cut the pink-haired kunoichi in two.

"And on top of that he-," she said being interrupted by a kunai to the throat. She turned to see a more than pissed off brunette. She forgot that the person she was talking about was this woman's love.

"You finish that sentence Sakura and not even Tsunade-sama will be able to fix you," she said to the scared kunoichi who decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Good girl, now Naruto is our permanent leader, deal with it," she said putting the kunai away. Sakura nodded with a fast approval.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah Naruto is the leader, I will gladly follow him hehe," she said in nervous laughter. Shikamaru could only roll is eyes.

"This is why people are troublesome," he said to himself. Feeling her patience leaving, Tsunade decided to end the meeting.

"Okay, you have your first mission in a week, good luck to everyone," she said as she dismissed them. The group walked out of the room.

"That could have gone better," Naruto said to them. They all nodded, but didn't complain. As they thought, Shikamaru and Sakura decided to trust in Naruto to see if he did have leadership qualities. Tenten trusted him already so she didn't have to second guess herself. Everyone went their separate ways, with Shikamaru going to take a nap, Sakura going to buy some flowers, and Naruto and Tenten going back home to get more sleep.

Their team has been made and they will begin their missions as a group.


	16. Can You Lead?

After a good week of doing separate missions the team of four had become an official team. The blond was the leader, the brunette was the co-leader, the pink kunoichi was the medic, and the lazy genius was the advisor to the leader. Everyone had arrived at the Hokage Mansion after being summoned by Lady Tsunade.

"Well I wonder our Hokage could want? Said the brunette wrapped around her lover's arms. He looked at her then the street. He had wondered about that also.

"I don't know but let's hurry to find out," He said to her. She nodded and they ran off to get the the building. Afetr 35 minutes they made it to the meeting room were Sakura and Shikamaru were waiting.

"Ah good morning everyone," Naruto said with his trademark grin. "Hey Naruto, do you know why we were summoned," said the lazy genius to their leader.

"No, sorry Shika, even I don't know," Naruto answered as he shrugged his shoulders. After 15 minutes of waiting for their Hokage, Tsunade came through the door.

"Ahh, everyone is here, let me get straight to the point," Tsunade said as she sat in her chair. She held out a piece of paper that contained mission details.

"This is your first mission as a permanent group," She exclaimed to them. They all read over the course of the mission. Their mission was an infiltration mission into Wind Country and still some blueprints that could prove dangerous to Konoha.

"I want you to do this mission for us, you leave at 2:00p.m," she said to the four. As everyone nodded, she dismissed them wishing them good luck. As everyone went their separate was to pack for their mission. They had four hours before their mission.

"So what shall we do until the mission," Naruto asked staring at his lover. With a twinkle in her eye she turned to him.

"Let's go home and find out," she said walking in the direction of their house. Naruto nearly fell to the ground at the suggestion.

"S-s-s-sshouldn't we conserve our stamina for the mission?" He said to her. She turned around and smiled.

"you have nearly an infinite supply of stamina, and I have three hours to recover stamina, we will be okay," she said as she turned around. Naruto not wanting to waste anytime ran to her and picked her up and ran home. After the 4 hours had passed everyone gathered at the entrance. Shikamaru noticed Tenten was a little sluggish.

"Something wrong Tenten, you are moving a little slow," He asked with a hint of concern. Tenten turned to Naruto, who could only smile. She turned back to Shikamaru.

"U-u-um I was having a little workout time," she said as she ran to the gate. Naruto smiled as he knew she was blushing from the response she had given. Realizing the time, Naruto motioned his team.

"Ok everyone, this is our first mission, let us work effectively and get the job done," He said to them. Everyone gave there acceptance of the statement as Sakura asked a question.

"But Naruto what about-," she asked as she was interrupted by Naruto.

"We will travel in a diamond formation," Naruto stated to the group. Sakura was shocked to see Naruto answered her question without thinking about it. She had wondered about the formation the would use, if he had one. Knowing now that he did, Sakura kept her mouth closed as Naruto continued.

"I will be in the front, Tenten and Shikamaru will be diagonally across from me and Sakura will be at the back," He commanded. He knew through training that the medic ninja was the backbone of the group, she was their important asset. He stationed her at the back for the most protection. Everyone agreed as they left in the formation designated by Naruto.

After three hours traveling, Naruto noticed that the wind was "off" in a sense. he could feel that something was wrong. He turned to the back to his group.

"As I suspected," he said as he noticed that his followers were feeling "off" also. Rather being safe than sorry, Naruto turned his head forward but replied to his group.

"Evenyone, stay sharp, their is trouble in the air," He said to them. They tightened their formation under Naruto's orders. As he suspected, ten rogue ninja came from behind the trees to surround the group of four.

"Leave all your possession-," the rogue leader said as he eyed the girls. "And women and get lost," he said with a wicked smile. Naruto's group could only laugh at the man and his friends. Obviously the man didn't know what they were capable of.

"I'll tell you what sir, I will not take that choice, and you will get lost before that face gets rearranged," Tenten shouted. Naruto could only smile at the sheer aggressiveness she was showing.

"I would take that offer, it's better than the latter guys," Naruto said to them. Pissed the man charged at them.

"You won't be acting tough when your dead," He shouted at them. He rushed at Naruto to end up seeing the sky realizing he had been countered without his notice. His head hit the ground as he came crashing down. Tenten went forward and charged at the other nine. Ending the fight easily she returned to the group.

"Not bad for a workout," she said to her team. Naruto motioned for them to proceed. After 10 more hours, the group made it to the complex that they were designated to.

"Alright let's go, Sakura and Shikamaru you come with me, Tenten you stay here," he told the group. Though she felt a bit disappointed she knew why he said for her to stay. He trusted her the most to get them out if they got captured. She nodded as the three went inside. Three ninja guarded the lookout tower. The three hid behind a wall. Naruto motioned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu. As the shadow crept up the wall it headed for the guard. The guard was unsuspectingly caught by Shikamaru. As the shadow crept up the man it crushed his throat as he fell to the ground dead. Naruto motioned the move. He ordered Shikamaru to follow a different route but keep to the shadows and not make any unneeded moves. Shikamaru nodded as he left.

Naruto was acting like a true leader. He was thinking and anticipating for the mission. He had surprised Sakura and Shikamaru, but mostly Sakura.

"I wonder how much you have changed?" she thought as she followed Naruto. They entered the tower causing as little a ruckus as possible. As they entered the room with the scroll. Naruto motioned for Sakura to stay back. he went for the scroll only to see it was a decy as a steel cage came down on him. He turned to see a fat man in his chair eating his food as the guards of the tower surrounded Naruto.

"You didn't really think you could sneak in here and leave alive did you," he smiled looking at the trapped blond.

"Well yeah I thought I could, well missions don't go as well as one plans," Naruto said as he sat down in his cage. He turned to the corner where he left Sakura as she watched Naruto get captured.

"Man, you are such an idiot Naruto, why would you-," she stopped as she saw Naruto's hand. His thumb pointed down and punched his fist into his palm. Sakura understanding the message. Seeing she understood, he looked back at the fat man.

"So where is the scroll, huh," Naruto asked with a smile. The man laughed at him and seeing as how the leaf ninja couldn't get away he replied.

"HAHAHAHA there never was a scroll, our country just used that little ruse to rile you leaf ninja, and look where you are now," he smiled as he took another bite of food.

"Oh man that means, that I came here for nothing," Naruto said with a fake expression of depression. Not knowing he was faking the man smiled.

"Not to worry boy, You will be free from the world soon," he laughed at his captive. To get some amusement, He had the guards torture Naruto. Naruto knew that the people couldn't really hurt him, but to by his comrades time he played along. He went through 45 minutes of brutal or not brutal, depending on him, of torture. He was still faking but begged the man seeing as how he thought that it was time.

"Please one jutsu to the heavens, allow me to let my mother know I am coming to her," Naruto begged with a smile hidden beneath his jacket. Laughing at the pathetic state, the man motioned for the guards to stop as Naruto formed a Katon no jutsu.

"Fire style: Grand Fireball," he shouted as a giant ball of fire went towards the skies and disappeared.

"Thank you, I am done," He said to the man.

"Then you shall die," he said to the bloand as the guard were going to deliver the final blow. Suddenly the tower began to shake, it was trembling violently causing everyone to miss Naruto and the fat man to fall from his chair. Naruto could only smile as everyone was trying to get up.

"W-w-w-what is happening here," He shouted at the gurads. Naruto motioned to him.

"Hey fatso, what is happening his our job," said Naruto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone, he tricked me," said the man as he fell to the ground some more. Naruto ran through the building laughing. He knew why the tower was shaking. He recalled the thumbs down and punch to the palm he gave Sakura.

"As expected of one who has trained under Baa-chan," he said. Sakura was at the bottom of the building breaking all the support beams to the tower. She used her monstrous strength to finish the blow and send the twoer to the ground. Naruto walked out and so did Sakura with their happy expressions.

"Your lucky I saw that siganl, leader," Sakura said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Come on you know me Sakura, I am unpredictable," he said as she laughed.

"Man, you guys really know how to cause a disturbance," Shikamaru said to them with a hand rubbing his head. As they shrugged their shoulders as they walked away. Out of nowhere the fat man appeared out of the rubble.

"You, you think you will get away with this," h shouted as they turned around. Naruto motioned Sakura to stay back. He knew that due to the man's gluttonous structure, her punches would be absorbed by the fat. He signaled Shikamaru. Shikamaru did his shadow possession and held the fat man in place.

"So what do we do with him, I can't hold people for very long," Shikamaru asked Naruto as he pondered. He formed an idea from the fireball he sent to the air, he thought that his lover had not fought enough. He made an obvious signal to the weapons girl that only they knew so he could get to the field. She saw the signal and ran towards her lover. She stopped to she a jumbo man held in place by Shikamaru. Naruto made her look into the sky. She smiled as she had seen the fireball he placed into the sky. He didn't forget to give her sometime for her new jutsu and with the man standing still, he was the perfect target.

"Thank you thank you, Naruto-kun," she said as she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Um let's keep it professional here people," shikamaru stated to them. She nodded and performed the necessary hand signs. From Naruto's jutsu, the sky had become humid and made thunderclouds for Tenten to use. She used an electrical current on her hand as she lifted it towards the sky.

"End it quick Ten-chan, we have to go," Naruto stated to her. She nodded that she understood.

"Lightning style: Infinite Thunder Dragons," she shouted as everyone back away from the field. An infinite number of thunder dragons all hit the man in an instant. He screamed from the pain until the lightning struck his heart and he rolled over dead. Near him was a paper. Naruto picked it up to see that it was blueprints for new jutsu that could really be the downfall of Konoha even with Naruto and Tenten there. Naruto felt it was a lucky break. He hid the paper in his sleeve and they all went to the nearest town to go to sleep. everyone had a long day. Naruto's plan had worked to perfection there were no flaws anywhere. Sakura was utterly impressed by Naruto's use of tactics. Shikamaru now officially accepted Naruto as the leader. He trusted Naruto as a friend, but he didn't think he could be a good leader. Boy was he wrong. Tenten already trusted her lover with everything so she knew he could do anything. Sakura and Shikamaru stopped causing Naruto and Tenten to turn around.

"Naruto after today I see you in a new in a whole new light, I am honored to have you as my leader," Shikamaru said as he bowed to Naruto.

"Naruto you have shown me your quick thinking and analytical skills, I am honored to follow you," Sakura said as she bowed. Naruto blushed from the attention, in addition to Tenten he now had the trust of Shikamaru and Sakura. Naruto motioned to his team.

"Well thanks you guys, as a way of congrats on our mission I will pay for everyone's dinner tonight," He said. Everyone smiled at him, they didn't turn down his offer as they walked back to the nearest town.

Naruto now has the respect and trust of the Village's #1 genius and third best medical ninja. His skills as the leader were excellent. He acted more like an adult and he had his team and all their trust right behind him.


	17. My Final Question

After their mission in Wind Country, team Uzumaki went to a nearby town to celebrate their first successful mission together. Naruto had offered to treat everyone to dinner. Everyone didn't object to his offer as they went into a restaurant. Sakura sat down next to Tenten and Shikamaru sat next to Naruto. Everyone had placed their orders and their separate drinks arrived. Naruto stood up holding his glass one hand.

"Everyone, our first mission was a success, may we have many more in the future, cheers," He shouted. Smiling at his celebratory cheer, everyone gave their cheers as they sat down. Their individual foods had arrived to be served. Tenten ordered some miso soup with chinese style buns. Sakura ordered takoyaki balls with some noodles. Shikamaru ordered some mackerel cooked with miso soup and some sukonbu(vinegar-flavored kelp). Naruto decided this was everyone's celebration so he didn't eat anything. Seeing that late fat man eat his food made the team leader lose his appetite.

"Mmmmm, these buns are fantastic, though not as good as Naruto-kun's," Tenten said as she put another in here mouth.

"Man, it's got to be takoyaki after a mission like that," Sakura said adding soy sauce to her food. She had a passion for these balls, but she didn't like to express it.

"Mmmm this sukonbu is excellent," Shikamaru said as he looked to his left to see Naruto not eating. It wasn't like Naruto to not eat on special occasions like this.

"What's the matter Naruto, your not eating," Shikamaru said. Naruto didn't hear Shikamaru. He was in too much thought to here him. He had a question that he needed to ask, but felt too nervous to ever bring it up. Noticing Naruto didn't respond, Shikamaru yelled a bit louder to him, causing Sakura and Tenten to look up from their meals.

"Huh, what is it Shikamaru?" Naruto asked snapping out of his daze. Everyone faced Naruto with looks of concern. Shikamaru started to ask questions.

"Why aren't you eating?, Is something on your mind?" he asked worried about his new leader. Naruto looking around at his teammates. He realized he concerned them. He smiled, though behind the smile was a lot of thinking.

"Yeah I am fine, Shikamaru, I just need to think excuse me," He said as he got up and left. Everyone looked shocked and worried about their new leader. Turning to Tenten who was more concerned than the other two, Sakura and Shikamaru questioned her.

"Do you know anything Tenten?" they asked as she looked out the window.

"No, He was fine a few hours ago, I don't know what's wrong with him," she said wondering if it was something she did. Shikamaru got up from his table to go talk to Naruto.

"Be right back with him you two," He said as he left. Sakura and Tenten continued their meal, though felt a bit sad with the mood the way it was. Shikamaru walked out to see Naruto on top of a hill. He walked towards Naruto , who was gathering his thoughts.

"You know Naruto, I am your advisor, so if there is something let me know," Shikamaru said to him. Naruto leaned back onto the ground. He coildn't argue the point that Shikamaru was making, he decided to let Shikamaru in on his thoughts.

"Hehe, you sure can get into peoples heads," Naruto said as he turned to Shikamaru. He put his hand into his pocket and threw a 20k diamond ring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru grabbed it and looked at its beauty. After examining the rock, he turned to Naruto.

"Why do you have this Naruto?" he asked clueless. Naruto was a little surprised.

"Wow, even you as a genius can't figure this out," he smiled. Shikamaru pondered the ring more. After 2 minutes of thinking he came to the conclusion.

"N-n-no way, are you serious Naruto?" he asked with a lot of excitement in his voice. Seeing that Shika had cracked the mystery.

"That's right Shika, I am serious, I just haven't asked her yet," Naruto smiled. Shikamaru was amazed that Naruto was considering something life-changing.

"Why the hell not man, you have to ask her, otherwise it will turn into a drag," He said settling down.

"I know I know, but the way to go about it is difficult," Naruto said. He turned to Shikamaru and grabbed the ring.

"Please Shika, don't tell those two about this conversation," he pleaded. Shikamaru nodded as they both got up to go back. Suddenly a giant explosion came from the restaurant. Naruto and Shikamaru ran towards the burning building. He went inside and pulled out Sakura. He went back inside to find Tenten, but she was nowhere to be found. He left the building to see a lighting shinobi onto of a house holding a fainted Tenten. He looked at the group of leaf ninja.

"We will trade this girl for the blueprints you stole," said the ninja as he ran off leaving an injured Sakura, confused Shikamaru, and furious Naruto behind. As Sakura woke up she treated her wounds. She noticed Naruto with a look of pure terror. Naruto grumbled to himself.

"How dare you take her, you are NOT getting away with this," He said as he turned back to his three-man group. Sakura and Shikamaru saw the look of seriousness that Naruto had. Without using words he gave his commands that they both understood. They raced after the ninja.

_2:00 in the morning_

Tenten wok up to find that she was in chains and bound to a wall. She surveyed her surroundings as she looked up to see a man in front of her.

"Hehe you sure are cute my little captive," he said close to her. Tenten looked away noticing he was too close to her. She remembered teachings in the academy about being captured by enemy ninja. She heard that kunoichi were sometimes raped by their enemies and became their victims. She struggled to get out of the chains, but to no avail. The man continued to torment her.

"Hehe, your a feisty one, let me have a taste," he said as he leaned in a pressed his lips against hers. She cried at the thought of someone else other than Naruto on her body. When the man stuck his tongue inside her mouth, she hit her mouth on top of his tongue causing her teeth to strike his tongue.

"OUCH, you little bitch," he said as he slapped her.

"No one i coming to save you, you will rot here or be my bitch," he said as he left. She knew he was wrong. She knew her lover was coming to save her. She was gonna tell Naruto what had happened to her. She sat in the dark thinking of a way to escape, but stopped and left it to her lover. She waited patiently.

_Near the mystery man's base in the earth._

Naruto was trying to suppress the marks of the nine-tails that were coming over him. He couldn't believe he allowed his co-leader and lover to get kidnapped. He halted for Shikamaru and Sakura to stop.

"Why aren't we moving Naruto we have to save Tenten," Sakura shouted at Naruto who tried to keep his cool. Naruto wanted to save Tenten, but as the leader he couldn't be stupid either.

"I know we do, but I want me and Shika to go, Sakura you stay near the entrance. Naruto had the scroll in his hand as he and Shikamaru entered the cave. Sakura waited patiently.

As they went further into the cave, they noticed signs of a secret underground hideout.

"Man, are these guys planning a cout de ta?" shikamaru wondered.

"Probably that is why they need this scroll," Naruto mentioned to Shikamaru.

As they moved further, they came to the man who had an army of ninja backing him up. He had Tenten in his hand and Naruto had the scroll.

"Toss me the scroll," the man ordered.

"You give us back our comrade," Naruto said in a very angry manner. The man pointed a kunai at Tenten's throat.

"You want this girl to die," the man said in a rage. Not willing to risk the safety of Tenten, Naruto threw the scroll to the man.

"Now give me Tenten," naruto ordered.

"Hahahaha for a ninja leader, you are so gullible, I am keeping this girl, she will be worth a hefty sum, he said as his ninjas faced the two. The man waled off with Tenten and the scroll. Shikamaru nodded at Naruto.

"Go get Tenten, I can handle this, Shikamaru stated. Naruto nodded and disappeared in smoke. The scroll the man carried vanished and was replaced with the blond leader.

'I said, GIVE ME TENTEN!," shouted as he tackled the man. Naruto cut the chain off Tenten as she ran towards him. Naruto got to her and hugged he tightly.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," he said as he unleashed 500 clones on the ninja. Seeing he was surrounded, the ninja fought his hardest, but became overwhelmed by the number of clones.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," he shouted as he got pummeled into the ground. As Naruto walked towards Shikamaru, who laid out every ninja with his shadow, they were all prepared to walk out. Then the ninja, got up and charged at Naruto, hitting him in the back. Tenten knelt down to an injured Naruto.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun," She asked. He was okay, but still angry over the whole incident that was going on. Tenten turned to Naruto to give his anger a little push.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto, he was about to rape me, he forcefully kissed me too," she said to him. Naruto was now over the edge angry. He walked towards the man and made a rasengan in his hand. His hair covered his eyes that would have showed a very bitter Naruto. The Man backed up in fear. He had never been so terrified in his life.

"You, YOU DARE TOUCH HER," Naruto shouted as he slammed the rasengan into the man sending him flying off into the a nearby wall. As they exited the cave Naruto turned around. He did some handsigns towards the entrance of the cave.

"Fire style: Hell's Wrath," he shouted as the entire base was covered in hellish fire. The group left back on the road to Konoha. Naruto didn't care about a formation at the moment, neither did his followers. Naruto just couldn't let go of Tenten. He turned back to Shikamaru who gave him a nod as he stopped the group. He turned to Tenten and looked her right in her eyes. She could only wonder what he wanted to say. Sakura looked at Shikamaru who could only smile. He knew what Naruto was going to do.

"Ten-chan, you know I love you more than anything, I will always protect you," he said trying to be serious.

"of course Naruto-kun, I love you with everything I have, I am yours forever," she said. He could only smile. He looked at both Sakura, then Shikamaru. Sakura was confused, while Shikamaru was still smiling. Naruto knelt down on one knee like the last time. He looked at Tenten. Tenten was about to form tears in her eyes. Sakura had a face of pure shocked. Naruto said the words that would change their lives and their group.

"Ten-chan, I will protect and love you forever, Will you marry me? he asked. Tears feel down Tenten's face as she put her hands to her lips. She was so surprise at the proposal Naruto had made. Sakura was crying too. Shikamaru was happy that Naruto had proposed. Tenten looked at him and gave her reply.

"Y-yes, of course I will Naruto-kun, I love you, I want to be with you forever, I want to be your wife," she said still crying. Naruto smiling stood up and grabbed Tenten's hand. He placed the diamond ring on her finger. She was crying over his proposal. She was now engaged to Naruto. Sakura jumped for joy and ran to the couple.

"alright, Tenten, you are getting married," she said excited over the event. Tenten smiled as she kissed Naruto in front of her teammates. Shikamaru sighed as he walked towards his group.

"Well, Naruto all that thinking has turned into this," he said. Tenten looked at Naruto.

"Is that what you were thinking about at the restaurant?" she asked.

"That's right, I was thinking of the ways to propose to you," he said to her. They had to cut the memory short, because they were still on a mission. They couldn't wait to tell everyone the news. Everyone walked back to Konoha in high spirits. The new news would ring around Konoha tomorrow. Tenten didn't let go of Naruto the entire way back to the village. Sakura couldn't wait to spread the news. Shikamaru rubbed his head.

"*sigh* tomorrow is gonna be so troublesome," he thought as they all walked back to Konoha.

Tomorrow is gonna be hectic. People will crowd the new couple like never before. Their future now shined much brighter. This future was gonna be pleasant.


	18. Our News

It was late in the afternoon on the road. Team Uzumaki was only 3 hours away from Konoha. Everyone was excited about a recent event thaat happened yesterday for them. The leader and co-leader of the team were getting married. Naruto had proposed to Tenten yesterday. She was so happy to be engaged to her loved one that she couldn't bring herself to let go of his arms. Sakura and Shikamaru smiled as they saw their leaders happily in each other's arms.

"Man, she hasn't left his arms since the proposal," Sakura whispered to Shikamaru.

"Well, of course, she has every reason to be close to him right now," he whispered back. Naruto look down at his brunette. He saw her with the happiest face he had ever seen prior to his confession. He then looked ahead to see that the gates of Konoha were visible. Naruto motioned for the back to come up.

"Well everyone, let us report to the Hokage and give her some additional information," he said snickering. The three of them snickered also as they all ran to the gates. After 20 minutes, they were all at the gates. Waving hello to the gate-keepers, Naruto and his team went straight for the Hokage Mansion to see Tsunade. Climbing the stairs, everyone knocked and entered to see the Hokage working.

"Oh everyone is back safe and sound," she said pausing to stretch from her paperwork. Naruto went to the front to report the mission.

"Mission successful, Baa-chan, here are the blueprints for new jutsu made by the cloud that might be harmful to Konoha," he said as he politely gave her the paper. She scanned the paper then gave it to a Jounin who ran out the door to scan the paper over.

"Good work everyone, you are dismissed," she said returning to her paper work. She looked up to see everyone still there smiling. Tsunade wondered what was important to be laughing.

"What is so funny?" she asked curious to know. Naruto took Tenten's hand and spun her around into his arms. Tsunade looked a little shocked she had no idea what was going on. Sakura and Shikamaru tried to contain their smiles, but just couldn't. Naruto took Tenten to the front as they looked at Tsunade. Naruto gave her the announcement.

"Baa-chan, as of today Tenten and I are engaged," he said with a smile of pure joy. Tsunade thought she was deaf. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Confirming what she heard Naruto spoke.

"That's right Baa-chan, we are getting married," Naruto said to her. Tsunade immediately got up and shouted enough to shake the whole building.

"WHAT!," she shouted. Shizune came through the door to see what all the commotion was about. She saw Tsunade hugging the two jounin with a happy smile on her face. Shizune turned to Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Um what is going on here guys," she asked the two chunin. Sakura and Shikamaru smirked as they replied to her.

"Naruto and Tenten are getting married," Sakura said to Shizune with a shining smile. Shizune dropped her pad and ran out the door. She ran to every available ninja in Konoha and told them the good news. She was so happy for a moment like this. She told Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and so on. Even the rookie 9 dropped to the ground from the information. Everyone couldn't believe the rumors that were going around about the marriage of Tenten and Naruto.

As the group left the Hokage in a good mood, they went outside to tell people about their marriage, but the word had already gotten around as members of the rookie 9 were charging the Hokage Mansion for an answer. Ino was the first to arrive to the newly engaged couple.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it you guys, are you really engaged?" she asked as the other rookies came charging in. Naruto whispered to Tenten.

"So much for us being able to tell them," he said to her.

"Yeah I know, but it would have caused this reaction anyway," she said to him.

Turning back to the crowd, Tenten replied to them. She stuck out her finger to show the diamond ring that Naruto had given her.

"Yeah, we are now engaged," she said to the group. Everyone stared at the expensive looking rock with admiration.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe this, how youthful, yahoo alright Naruto," shouted the various comments from everyone in the group. The couple could only blush over all the attention they were receiving. They didn't get this much attention since the time they started dating. After 15 minutes of an intense conversation, the Jounin started to join in after hearing the miraculous news.

"Well well well, it seems that Shizune wasn't kidding, you guys really did tie the knot," Kakashi said with a happy grin as he read his perverted book.

"Tenten you have found yourself a good man, I am happy for you," Kurenai said unable to contain the joy in her body. Gai rushed up to hug Naruto and Tenten. He could feel the "youthfulness" in their actions. Asuma lighting a smoke continued the conversation.

"Well Naruto, you are the man now, don't let us or Tenten down,"he said with a smile. Everyone gave their congrats to the two as Naruto picked Tenten up bridal style and left to go home. The girls blushed and the guys gave them a thumbs up.

"Wow in a few months, he will be carrying her like that again," Kakashi said to the group of ninja as everyone left. As Naruto put Tenten down, they could see how much of the village knew about their marriage. Which was the WHOLE village. Everyone was whispering and giving their support to the young couple. They couldn't believe that their information had spread so fast. It hadn't even been 45 minutes yet.

"If anything this proves how fast rumors start," Tenten said to her partner.

"No kidding, didn't expect this so fast," Naruto said to her. As they got home, they could see the gifts that they were given by civilians and ninja alike. As they rested through the day from their mission, they got dressed as Naruto took Tenten out for dinner again. Tenten wore a silver chinese designed dress that came down to her ankles and Naruto wore navy blue suit that seemed to show his figure as night approached. In the moonlight the couple walked through Konoha, citizens were shocked at how they looked. Their presence was almost godlike as they were reflected by the moonlight. As Naruto took her to the most expensive place he knew, they came up to the man at the door. The man looked up at who it was and got shocked.

"O-oh my Sir Naruto and Lady Tenten, please right this way," the man said as he seated them to the table. As they had dinner they talked about all their moments that led up to this point.

"To think it all started because of a little chase," Tenten smiled as she talked. Naruto look at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in his world, which she absolutely was.

"That's right, it did happen that way, He said. As they were served their food, they eat and had a pleasant time together as always. After finishing their meals, Naruto was about to pay for the bill, when the waiter took it.

"Sorry no can do sir, this is on the house, have a good life with your wife-to-be," he said smiling. Naruto thanked the man for his generosity as they exited. They could tell tomorrow was gonna be just as hectic.

Earlier in the Hokage Mansion

"I can't believe it Naruto is going to get married," Tsunade said drinking her beer in honor of the two. Even Shizune couldn't resist drinking on a day like this. They were happy that Naruto had finally gotten his love. He would forever be happy. Tsunade sent a messenger hawk to Suna with news of the event. Even Gaara was going to know about it.

As Naruto and Tenten changed into their regular clothes, they went back outside for a walk. They had noticed all the decorations that had been laid out for them. The entire village had turned their marriage into a festival.

"Wow everyone is really going all-out aren't they?" Naruto said in awe at the celebration. Tenten was also in awe but snapped out of her daze to answer.

"It sure seems that way," Tenten said as she looked at the spectacular lights. As people turned to see the couple cross the streets they shouted.

"Here they are folks, the couple of the hour, Naruto and Tenten," One man shouted. He triggered the crowd of people to applaud the new couple. Naruto even saw a few fireworks go off. He was amazed the villagers were going so far for them. Tenten was also surprised, but she loved the appreciation.

To get a good reaction from the crowd, Naruto leaned towrds Tenten and kissed her. She returned his kiss with an even deeper one. They crowd off people cheered as they saw the two kiss. Iruka and Konohamaru appeared from the crowd of people.

"Alright nii-san, you got yourself a girl," Konohamaru said with a thumbs up. He heard about the rumor that had been going around, and came to see for himself. He was happy for his rival. Narut looked down at Konohamaru.

"Haha thank you Konohamaru," he said with his trademark grin. Iruka joined in the conversation too.

"So Naruto is now that man huh?" he said with a smirk.

"That's right Iruka, and he is my man," Tenten said to him. Iruka was shocked to hear Tenten reply, but it caused him a ot of joy to hear.

"Well Naruto follow your own path and I am sure you will do great with yourself and Tenten," Iruka siad to them. He remembered when Naruto was considered a demon and dead last of all the ninja. Now he was one of the top jounin in the village and he was getting married. He left the young couple alone to enjoy the festival.

2 days later, Suna.

"Lord Kazekage, we have a messenger bird from Konoha," Baki said as he knelt before Gaara. Gaara responded.

"Hand me the message, also summon Kankuro and Temari, I need to talk to them," he said to Baki.

"Understood Lord Kazekage," he said as he gave gaara the message and went to get Kankuro and Temari. Gaara had he letter in his hand and scanned the contents. His eyes widened as he read the bottom of the letter.

"Well well Naruto Uzumaki, you sure are unpredictable," he said with a rare smile on his face. As Kankuro and Temari can into the room, the smile from Gaara couldn't fade. His siblings were shocked to see him smiling.

"You called Gaara," Kankuro said to the Kazekage of Sand. Gaara looked up and handed them the letter. They read down the letter and their mouths dropped to the floor at the 3 last sentences.

"WHAT!," they shouted. Gaara could only smile at their reactions.

"When did this happen to Naruto, that lucky dog," Kankuro said as he realized the information. Gaara walked from his desk to them.

"Pack you two, we are going to Konoha in two days," he said to them. They ran out the door to pack. They wanted to know what this was all about. Gaara looked out the window.

"I wonder if I should start looking too?" he said to himself. He returned to work so it could be done as soon as possible.

Now even Suna's ninja know about the marriage. Naruto and Tenten are going to be quite famous for a good while. Gaara would get his answers from Naruto in 3 days.


	19. The Details

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha as everyone was still celebrating the engagement of the Konoha's most powerful couple. The couple was happy that everyone had gone all-out for them. No party was this big in village history. As the couple woke up to the sunshine, they got adjusted to the fame they were getting. As Naruto woke, he saw his girl still sleeping with her arms around him. He tried to separate from her, but he couldn't as the grip increased and pulled him back into the bed.

"Man, she doesn't want me to leave, does she?" He said as he smiled. He kissed her cheek which caused her to lessen her grip on him. He was able to nudge free and get out of the bedroom. He went into the kitchen to get some water, then he stared at the door. There was an unusual amount of mail delivered to his house. With the cup of water in his hand he picked up the letters and sat on the couch. He read to himself through the letters.

"Dear Naruto and Tenten,

May you both have a good life together. I can't tell you how happy I am to know that you two will be getting married. I am happy of you both. I wish you both happiness.

With Luck, Hinata"

"Wow Hinata, I will have to thank you for the letter," he said as he scanned the rest.

"Naruto, you have always been youthful, now you are shining more brightly than ever, keep up the good work and keep loving Tenten," Your Youthful friend, Lee.

"Man again with the youthful mess, but thank you Lee," Naruto said as he read one more.

"Naruto, you won someone's heart. I can't believe it. I know you will make her happy. Continue on this road and you will share both good and bad times together.

From the Jounin"

"Hehe the senseis are so weird, but I will thank them all for this letter," he nodded as he noticed Tenten come from the bedroom.

"Hey Ten-chan, you are up," he said as she shifted her gaze at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what is that in your hand?" she asked as he handed her the letters.

"They are a few letters from our friends," he said with a smirk. He went into the shower as she read the letters.

After 20 minutes or so, the two where getting their clothes on to go out. As they had prepared everything for their day. Naruto closed the door behind them. They walked on the street as they felt the happy stares of the citizens on them.

"Man, this is a little uncomfortable," she said to him as they walked.

"Yeah, but it isn't unexpected I guess," he answered as they walked down to Sakura's house. After 15 minutes, they arrived and knocked on her door. After a minute, Sakura answered the door and saw the famous couple in at her door.

"Naruto, Tenten, what can I do for my newly engaged leaders?" she asked as Naruto turned to Tenten.

"Well Ten-chan, like we planned, I will take my leave now," he said to her. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, see you later," she replied as a confused Sakura who was still at the door. Naruto jumped to the rooftops and headed for Shikamaru's house. Tenten turned back to Sakura.

"Um, Sakura I would like your help in planning my wedding to Naruto-kun," she said to Sakura. Sakura's confused face turned into a happy one as she closed the door on Tenten. After 4 minutes, she appeared again with some new clothes for the day.

"Well what are we waiting for Tenten?, lets go," she said as she grabbed Tenten's hand. They headed to Ino's house, then went to Hinata's house.

Meanwhile,

Naruto finished jumping the rooftops and landed in front of Shikamaru's house. He knocked as Shikamaru answered the door.

"Oh Naruto man, what is it?" he said yawning as if he just got up from a nap. Naruto smiled to see Chouji was there too. Naruto then turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika, can you help me pick out some stuff for my wedding to Ten-chan," he asked. Shikamaru smiled then nodded. He didn't have anything to do since it was his day off. He decided to help Naruto. He motioned to Chouji if he wanted to come. Chouji nodded and got up. The three went out the door to pick up kiba. As soon as Kiba joined, the four went to different shops and stores.

"Me and Ten-chan decided to split the tasks, we aren't buying anything just yet, but we have to look around," Naruto mentioned to the others.

"Man Naruto, you just got engaged, are you really to do this right now," Kiba motioned to Naruto. Naruto looked at Kiba.

"Haha no Kiba, we aren't doing anything concrete for a few weeks, we just want to look around," Naruto said to Kiba.

"Oh okay, just thought you guys were going too fast," he said to Naruto. Shikamaru then turned to Naruto as they went into a glass-makers store.

"So exactly, what are you looking for right now?" Shikamaru said to Naruto as they went into the store.

"I am looking for plates and other utensils for our wedding," Naruto said as everyone looked at the many different types of plates that the shop had.

"Hey Naruto how does this one look?" He asked as Naruto inspected the plate. After close inspection Naruto nodded his head.

"No sorry Kiba, I need something more Tenten-ish," he said as Kiba put the plate down and inspected more. Chouji held up a round one and motioned for Naruto. Naruto looked at the plate. It was certainly better than the one Kiba had, but this one felt much heavier than the plates used for food. Naruto decided to use the the onyx colored plate as a holder for the real plates. He took out a notepad and put the plate down for purchase. He noticed Shikamaru was staring at a plate that looked really nice.

"Hey Naruto, I think Tenten might like this one," Shikamaru said causing Naruto to come to his side. He gave the plate to Naruto. The plate was a little expensive, it was a bit smaller that Chouji's plate, it was less round and had a design of kunai and flower pattern circling the plate. Naruto looked at the plate in awe. He pulled out his notepad and took down all the necessary information for the plate. He then went to see what Kiba was staring so much at.

"Hey Naruto, are these good for your wedding?" he said to Naruto. Kiba was glancing at forks, spoons, and knives. Naruto could see definite potential in all these utensils for his wedding. He glanced at the silver forks and spoons. Also taking note of all sharpness of the knives. He wrote down the needed information for this too. As Naruto motioned for everyone to go, he saw a familiar face.

"Planning for the big event already Naruto Uzumaki," said the Sand Kazekage as he walked up to Naruto.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"So Tenten, what are you looking for," Hinata asked as they strolled down the street. Tenten turned to Hinata and smiled.

"I am looking for the place to have the wedding for now," she said as she smiled at the girls. Ino was really excited about the event. She happily came when Tenten asked her to join. Hinata happily came to offer her opinion too. As they walked Sakura asked Tenten.

"So what is Naruto doing?"

Tenten turned to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun is looking into the utensils for the wedding with the guys," she answered to Sakura. Sakura nodded as they spent another 14 minutes walking until they came up to a building used fro weddings.

"Here we are for right now," Tenten said to her little group went into the building. They were greeted by a man in a black suit.

"Why hello ladies, what can I do for you today?" he asked. Tenten turned to face him.

"Hello sir, I am the one who called last night," Tenten said as she faced him.

"Ahhh, Miss Tenten, who called for her wedding," he said realizing it was her.

"Yes sir, can you give me a tour of this room?" she asked. The girls behind her were looking around the room. The lights illuminated a yellow light over the room.

"Ahh, yes miss Tenten, right this way," he said as he showcased the room to her.

"Ah, this room is able seated 500 people and has a dance floor suited to 50 pairs of people," he said. Tenten was obviously impressed by the room. It was what she wanted. She was sure Naruto would like it too. Though she had a question.

"Um sir, are these lights customizable?" she asked pointing towards the ceiling. She had an idea if they were.

"Yes ma'am they are, we use a variety of customs to please our customer," he said. She smiled knowing she could now do her idea. Before she did she turned towards her friends.

"What do you guys think of this place?" she asked turning to them.

"It's nice, I like it," Sakura replied.

"Yeah, you and Naruto will be good here," Ino stated.

"This is a very good place, I approve," Hinata said.

Confirming their opinions, Tenten took down the location and the building. She wrote down all the necessary information for the building. She and her friends turned to leave. She had what she wanted for today.

"Okay girls, it's time to go," Tenten announced as the girls left through the door.

Meanwhile with the guys

"GAARA!, I can't believe your here," Naruto said as he ran up to Gaara.

"Hehe, I can't believe your getting married," he said. Naruto chuckled at the statement. As the other three chunin walked out of the store. Naruto turned to everyone.

"Guys I would like you to be my best men," Naruto said to everyone. They where happy to be chosen as Naruto's best men. Everyone nodded that they would love to.

"Okay, I want Shikamaru as my best man," Naruto said to them. Shikamaru gelt honored to be the best man. He turned to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, where is Temari?" he asked.

"Oh she went to go find the girls," Gaara said answering Shikamaru. He shrugged as they walked.

"Well everyone it is late let us all go home. If their are no missions for everyone tomorrow, will you guys help me again? he asked them. They all nodded in agreement, even Gaara was getting into the wedding.

Meanwhile at the girls

Temari had caught up to the girls. They all went through the memories together. Temari finally started another conversation.

"So Tenten Uzumaki, not a bad name," Temari stated. Tenten blushed at the name.

"Yeah it sounds good on me don't you think? She asked. Everyone nodded in agreement that it did.

"so how did you come to love Naruto, Tenten? hinata asked.

"He just kept appearing in my mind, after the chunin exams, I couldn't stand to think about anything else but him, I love him with all my being," she said. This caused all the girls to squeal out loud, except Temari who just smiled.

"Well girls its late time to go home," Tenten said. The girls got up to leave.

"If everyone is free tomorrow, will you help me again," Tenten asked. All the girls nodded that they would. She gave them another statement.

"I would love for you girls to be my bridesmaids," she said. They girls gladly accepted as Tenten turned to Sakura.

"I want you to be my personal bridesmaid," Tenten said to Sakura. Sakura jumped for joy as they all left to go home. Tenten met up with Naruto and the guys. Everyone looked at the two for their final question.

"When is your wedding?" they all asked. Both answered.

"On April 18 this year," they said. This was 8 months away. More than enough time to do a wedding.

"Alright thank you we will totally be there," everyone answered. Everyone went their separate ways.

Naruto and Tenten were headed back home having a little talk.

"So how was your day Ten-chan?" he asked.

"It was great Naruto-kun, but I wish you were with me," she said.

"I know, me too, but we will have enough time together tonight," he said to her.

"That's right Koibito, shall we go home?" she asked.

"Why yes, Kanojo, we can go home," he answered.

The walked home in each other's arms.

Their date has been set. Their future looks bright. They are very happy with what is to come.


	20. Kage Summit

On a hot day in Konoha, a couple was was training in the intense heat. They wanted to keep their skills sharp. This however didn't interfere in their private lives. They were always together. Ever since a proposal made by the blond, neither could stay apart from the other for too long. They always enjoyed each other's company. Both were happily going through the necessary things for marriage. As their training ended, they packed up their stuff and went home.

"Hey Ten-chan, It's time to go home and change, we have missions to go on," The blond stated to his lover who had finished packing.

"Okay, got it Naruto-kun, Let's go home," she said as they ran off towards their house. Upon arriving at their house the two went inside to get changed. As they came out they were shocked to see someone at the door.

"N-Naruto, Tenten come with me right now," Kakashi said out of breath. He had been running all around the village looking for the two. Confused the two looked at him.

"W-why Kakashi? what is the problem? Naruto asked. Tenten nodded agreeing with Naruto. Kakashi was obviously in a hurry. He didn't want to stop and explain this but he told them.

"Lady Tsunade has summoned you two, it is an emergency," he said motioning them to come with him. Believing every word of what he said the two lovers ran after him a full speed to the Hokage Mansion. Everyone raced up stairs and knocked opening the door to a frantic Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade, I have brought Naruto and Tenten as you have requested," Kakashi answered. Tsunade looked up to see the couple with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Good thank you Kakashi, you may return," she said trying to calm down. Kakashi bowed and left. Naruto and Tenten still confused, stepped up to the Hokage's desk.

"What is the matter Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What is the emergency?" Tenten asked. Tsunade looked at the two and tried to calmly explain things. She didn't know if this would put a cramp into their marriage plans, but she didn't have a choice.

"Their is an emergency Kage Summit that is to go on in 10 days in Snow Country," She said to them. Both of their eyes shot open. To have all five Kages in one place meant serious business for all villages. There was never a real reason for all Kage to come together except if it was an emergency. Going back to the question, Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"So why have you summoned us?" he asked. Tsunade looked at him in utter seriousness. All Kage were to arrive with two or three personal ninja guards from their own villages. Tsunade considered Kakashi and Anko, but thought that Naruto and Tenten having beat Kakashi was a better choice.

"I want you two to accompany me to the Kage summit as my ninja guards or companions," she said to them. They looked at her then at each other. Going to a Kage Summit was a very big deal. Anyone would be happy to go. Naruto looked at Tenten and smiled. She smiled back at him knowing his answer to this matter.

"We accept Baa-chan, we will be your ninja guards," Naruto stated to the Hokage. Tenten nodded in agreement with Naruto. Tsunade got up from her desk and walked towards the two.

"Thank you, I really needed you guys on this trip," she said with a smile. Both nodded their heads. They were always happy to hep their Hokage with whatever troubled her.

"So when do we leave?" Tenten asked. Naruto turned from Tsunade to Tenten and back.

"We leave tomorrow at 5:00 p.m," she stated. They nodded that they understood. They left to go pack for the journey into Snow Country. As they left, they discussed what happened in the room.

"Man a Kage Summit, I wonder what the problem is?" Tenten said concerned. Naruto looked at her a little worried. He tried to lighten the mood.

"Well lets not stress over it, we have packing to do, and besides we are the strongest couple in Konoha," he said to lighten to mood. Tenten turned to him, she couldn't help but smile. He could always make her feel relaxed no matter the situation.

"Your right Naruto-kun, lets go pack," She said as she ran ahead. Naruto gave chase as the two came to their house. Naruto opened the door and brought out two sealing scrolls. They each to a separate scroll and started to pack all the essentials into their selective scrolls. Tenten had taught Naruto how to seal objects in scrolls for more packing conveniences. Naruto in turn taught Tenten to fully master the shadow clone jutsu for being able to get things done faster. After 2 hours of packing, Naruto and Tenten rested on the top of their bed.

"Tomorrow we leave right?" she asked him knowing the answer.

"Yeah that's right we go then," he said to her. Both feeling tired from packing they went back outside to relax. After 20 minutes of walking they ran into Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Wow its rare to see only you two together," Naruto chuckled. Sighing and rubbing his head Shikamaru replied.

"No no we are just going to meet our senseis for something important," He explained. Naruto and Tenten nodded that they understood. A question popped into both their heads.

"Oh no, we won't be able to plan the necessary stuff when we are away," they thought. They turned to Shikamaru and Hinata. They smiled which startled the two chunin. Bowing their heads the two asked their question.

"Shikamaru and Hinata, we are going to a Kage Summit tomorrow, we won't be back for who knows how long, can you help get all the necessary stuff we need for our wedding?" they begged. Looking at the two, Shikamaru and Hinata nodded that they would. Their only condition was to be able to bring the others. Agreeing to the condition, Naruto and Tenten gave them the notepad with all of their information. They looked over the pad and nodded.

"Sure man, we can do this while you guys are gone," They replied. Thanking them, Naruto and Tenten decided to spend the day at Ichiraku Ramen and looking over town for new weapons. Seeing a few new kunai and shuriken in store, the two bought more supplies as well as food. They left to go home when it was dark.

"Well this was an interesting day wasn't it?" Naruto asked as Tenten laid on his shoulder.

"Yeah it was, i have a feeling in 10 days things are going to get more interesting," She said to him. He nodded agreeing with her. As they appeared in front of their house. Naruto unlocked their door and they went inside. Naruto laid on the bed along with a tired Tenten. Naruto looked at her. She was so beatiful to him. Her beauty drew him closer to her causing him to give her a light kiss on the lips. Reacting the kiss, Tenten woke up and smiled at her lover.

"Wow now I am wide awake," she said as she smiled. She leaned in closer to Naruto, returning his kiss with a deeper and more affectionate one. She put her arms around him as she drew him closer to her. He put his hands around her feeling the warmth of her slender body. He was about to go further, but stopped to tease her.

"Sorry Ten-chan, but we will continue when this thing is over," he said. She pouted a little, but blushed as she thought of them continuing their night.

"Hehe, you are such a tease Naruto-kun, but I will wait," she said as she laid back and went to sleep.

"Good night Koibito," she said to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good night Kanojo," he said to her. She looked at him and smiled.

Naruto went to sleep next to her. Both slept with dreams about the other.

Next Day

Naruto woke up to the splendid sunshine. He woke Tenten who yawned as she got up. Both had pleasant dreams about the other. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Well today is the day," he said to her. She nodded at him and smiled.

"Yes it is, shall we get ready?" she said to him. He nodded as they got up and got dress to start the day. They picked up their scrolls and placed them well hidden into their clothes. Naruto wore his regular orange and black suit, but it was covered by a red sage coat that was given to him by Jiraiya as a present. Tenten wore a traditional chinese white dress with her red pants. She also had on a golden bracelet used to enhance ninjustu power. The title on the bracelet said "Naru To". As they got dressed they ran out the door. The decided to spend the rest of their time looking over the village until it was time to go.

4 hours later

Knowing it was time to go Naruto and Tenten made their way to the Front Gates of Konoha. As they arrived they said their hellos to the gatekeepers. Waiting 15 minutes the Hokage showed up. She saw them waiting for her.

"Are you two ready to go?" she said to them. Nodding that they were the three headed out. The three turned back to see the village then kept walking.

As they walked, they all engaged in a great conversation.

"So how are the plans coming for your wedding?" Tsunade asked the couple. They looked at each other and smiled.

"It's coming along great, we are starting to buy and order things," They said to her. Tsunade laughed as their conversation continued for 5 hours. After the 5 hours, they entered into Wave Country and decided to take a break. As Tsunade rested, Naruto went and got them a drink a drink for the local vendor.

"Ahh thanks Naruto, thank you Naruto-kun," they said as they took sips of the cold drink. After resting for 2 hours, they decided to continue their journey. They had come up to the bridge in Wave Country. Tsunade and Tenten were shocked at the name on the bridge.

"U-um Naruto-kun, how did this happen?" Tenten asked started at the title of the bridge.

"Even I can't believe this," Tsunade said.

"To tell you the truth, even I don't know about this," He said.

Deciding to hold of on the question, the three past the bridge. And passed the town with Naruto saying a few hellos to Tanzuka and his son. After 8 more hours of walking, the group was in Sun Country.

It was nighttime and everyone was dead tired. Tsunade put evenyone into separate rooms. She had one room and Naruto and Tenten had another.

Everyone went to sleep to get ready for the next day.

The Kage Summit has been opened. Every Kage is coming to discuss important issues. This will be most important in the Ninja History.


	21. Kage Meeting

9 days later

Tsunade, Naruto, and Tenten have made it into Snow Country. Evenyone has put on their extra clothes trying to keep warm. Along the way the group ran into Gaara and his two siblings. Tsunade suggested that they all travel together. Gaara complied with the request. Even was close to the Kage Summit. A particular couple was staying extra close to each other.

"Man, I feel so warm next you Ten-chan," Naruto said as she blushed. EVeryone couldn't help staring at the couple. Gaara was obviously staring the most. He may have been the Kazekage, but even he didn't have a girl yet. Tenten looked at Naruto and smiled at him.

"I feel warm next to you too, Naruto-kun," she said as they cuddled some more. After 2 more hours of walking everyone saw a large building in the distance. They had arrived at the Summit. Naruto and Tenten decided to part from each other to both of their displeasure, but they had to look presentable as ninja. Everyone came up to the council guard as the Kage stated their names and ranks.

"Name and Rank and associates," the guard demanded. Gaara came up first.

"Name: Gaara, Rank: Kage- Kazekage of Sand, Associates: Kankuro and Temari," he stated. The guard bowed as he let the sand ninja through. Gaara and his group waved goodbye to Tsunade's group as they went ahead. The guard turned to Tsunade demanding the same information.

"Name: Tsunade, Rank: Kage - Hokage of the Leaf, Associates: Naruto and Tenten," She said as the guard bowed and let them in. Everyone was happy to be out of the cold and got adjusted to the heat of the building.

"Ahh, finally some heat," Tenten said moving her muscles to get the blood flowing again. Naruto didn't really need to. He had been circulating his fire chakra throughout his body. He had used it to give Tenten the heat she felt earlier. The meeting was set to happen at 4:00 p.m. Everyone had 2 hours to do what they wanted. Tenten motioned to Naruto, he looked at her.

"What's up Ten-chan?" he asked a little concerned. She looked at him and answered his question.

"Naruto-kun we you accompany to get something to drink?" she asked. Naruto nodded as they left the Hokage in her room. Tsunade watched the two leave, she needed quiet to get some paperwork done. She spent the past two hours doing paperwork.

2 hours later

Tsunade was walking to the meeting room, she was getting worried that Naruto and Tenten hadn't met her yet.

"Man, where are those two?" she wondered as she arrived to the meeting room. The room was medium sized with a round table suitable for seating all five kage. There was a hidden room in the back for each Kage's associates. Tsunade looked to see Naruto and Tenten in the hidden room already. She smiled as she sat down. Gaara was the next to come in. He gave Tsunade a greeting and took his seat across from her. Kankuro and Temari gave Naruto and Tenten a hello as everyone's gazes met the others. Soon after Gaara the Raikage came with his associates. He was a big man with dark skin and two golden braces covering his wrists. After him, the Mizukage showed her face. She was a woman in her mid 30's. She had long orange hair that covered one of her eyes. She wore a blue ninja dress as she sat between the Kazekage and the Raikage. The last to enter was the Tsuchikage. He was an old man with a very short stature. He walked in and sat between the Raikage and Hokage.

"Well well all kage have been assembled huh?" said the Tsuchikage. The Raikage grumbled before giving a much unneeded comment.

"It would be called the Kage Summit if we all weren't assembled would it?" He snarled. Playing peace maker, Gaara tried to calm them down.

"Come on guys, we all just got here let's not start a brawl," he said to them. The Mizukage smirked at Gaara trying to play peacemaker. She looked at the Raikage and Tsuchikage.

"Wow even this cute boy here has more patience and sense than you two," she smiled. Raikage got infuriated and stood up.

"DAMN OLD BITCH DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?" he shouted. Mizukage suddenly formed a vein in her head as she stood up mad at the Raikage's yelling.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND THINK WITH WHAT LITTLE IN THAT HEAD YOU HAVE," she yelled. Everyone was on edge except Gaara and Tsunade. They shared a glance and could only put their heads down as the fight between the three kage continued. Naruto and Tenten were enjoying the show. Everyone in the hidden room was trying to contain their laughter at the situation, until the Raikage said something unnecessary. he pointed at Tsunade.

"AND YOU, WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING ABOUT YOU BITCH?" he questioned. Tsunade had on a look of certain death she glared at everyone. Naruto grabbed Tenten who looked confused.

"Um Naruto-kun, why are you holding me?" she said as she noticed him put chakra to his feet as they stuck to the ground. He noticed Kankuro and Temari did the same. The other associates didn't know why they were doing so. Naruto looked at Tenten.

"Trust me you will want to hold on to me," he said. She didn't argue and held him. She still didn't know why.

Tsunade channeled chakra into her fist as she hit the floor. Tenten, Kankuro, and Temari now realized why Naruto had done what he did. Tenten was lucky she held on to Naruto. Kankuro and Temari were lucky the followed Naruto's lead. Tsunade had hit the building so hard, she made the building turn to the side and appear to stand on its side. The building, due to gravity, came crashing back down on its flat surface as everyone looked at her, scared for their lives. Tsunade took her hand out of the hole she made and smiled with a look of death at the Raikage.

"Now let us all quiet down, sit down and do this meeting, ok?" she said with a demon mask appearing behind her. Everyone nodded to behave as she sat down. The associates were on the ground. All except Naruto, Tenten, Kankuro and Temari. They all sat back down. Tenten looked at Naruto.

"Thank you for that save Naruto-kun," she said as she sat back down. Naruto looked at her.

"Of course I would save you Ten-chan," he said as everything got settled down. After 13 minutes of weird silence the councilman came in.

"Alright let's get this meeting over with," he said as he stood and put his documents on a stand. The Kage agreed.

"Recently their has been a recent rise in Akatsuki activity around the neighboring countries," he explained to the Kage.

"Well border patrols haven't found anything suspicious about this," Mizukage said to him. Tsunade muttered under her voice.

"Well duh, they are Akatsuki, they won't be found so easily," she said. The Mizukage ignored that comment and continued to listen.

"If they are moving in the neighboring countries, then they are obviously looking for something," Tsuchikage stated. Raikage got up and pointed at Gaara.

"It's because of freaks like him our countries are in danger, they are obviously after the bijuu," he stated. Gaara tried to calm his mood from from the accusation of the Raikage. He turned to the Raikage with a counter of his own.

"Well if that's the case, then your little brother is as big a freak as me if not bigger," he stated. Raikage got up and grabbed Gaara by his vest.

"You gonna repeat that," he stated. He looked back to realize Kankuro had a kunai to his thoat and one of the Raikage's associates had their kunai to his throat as Gaara had his sand aimed at the associate. The Raikage laughed.

"haha, watch were you step Kazekage," he said as he put Gaara down. Kankuro withdrew his kunai and so did the associate. Gaara's sand went back into the gourd.

"Likewise, oh and just so you know, my bijuu was stolen already so I am not a target anymore," he said to the Raikage. Raikage sat down as the councilman continued.

"Raikage does make a valid point," he said. The Kage nodded. Naruto and Tenten were on edge at the events going down.

"Man, never knew these things were like this," he said to his lover. She nodded.

"Yeah, it really is intense," she said to him. The meeting continued.

"That is why I propose that we have the bijuu and their containers locked up in case of emergency," he stated. Tsunade immediately reacted to that suggestion.

"Alright, that suggestion is out of here immediately," she said.

"The ninja or "containers" as you call them are just as much human as use, its it fair they get locked up over something out of their control," she said to everyone. The Kage didn't really like the idea. It just didn't sit well with them to do that.

"The Hokage is right, I can't go along with that," Tsuchikage stated. Raikage, Mizukage, and Kazekage all nodded in agreement. The councilman decide to stop with that suggestion.

"Alright so what should we do then," he turned to her. she smirked and gave her reply.

"Well I don't know about the Raikage's brother, but our guy is stronger than me," she said. Everyone couldn't believe their ears. The Hokage had gotten beat by the jinchuuriki. She smirked at their reactions.

"Our ninja can take care of himself," she said to them. Raikage got up a little frustrated.

"Oh so you think he can take care of himself," he said. She looked at him.

"That's right Raikage," she said. He smirked.

"Well I can't wait to fight him, he won't be so cocky then," he stated to her. He looked at the councilman. He nodded that he wouldn't interrupt them. Tsunade could only smile. She waved her hand for Naruto. Naruto noticed and immediately took the stage.

"Naruto think you can beat the Raikage?" she asked. He looked at her then at the Raikage.

"Why sure Baa-chan, he is good, but I can beat him," Naruto said to her. The Raikage got mad.

"OH YEAH PUNK WELL TOMORROW AT 7 P.M, YOU BETTER BE READY," he shouted as he stormed out. His associates left with him. Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"Well I have something to do tomorrow," he said. All the Kage left to get rest. They would see an exciting match tomorrow. Gaara gave Naruto a good luck sign and left. Tenten appeared next to Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun, I you can beat the Raikage, I am sure you will be Kage-level," she said. Tenten had never seen Naruto use his bijuu for power, but she knew he didn't need it. She and Tsunade knew that Naruto was now above Kage-level, but the other Kage didn't know that.

"Well go prove to them why you are qualified to be Hokage, Naruto," Tsunade said to him. He chuckled then nodded as they left.

Tomorrow will be epic.


	22. Wind & Fire vs Lightning

As day approached the Kage Summit, Naruto woke up to the beautiful sight of his brunette sleeping next to him. He kisssed her on the cheek. Feeling his kiss the brunette smiled in her sleep as she dreamt. Naruto chuckled as he got up and walked towards the window. He opened the curtains. He saw it was still snowing, he really didn't know whether it was day or night. The snow covered the sun so he wasn't even sure what time it was.

"Man today is gonna be a real drag," he said as he chuckled at what he said.

"Man, for me to quote Shikamaru is surprising," he said as he closed the curtains. Naruto headed for the showers to wash up. After Naruto left for the showers, Tenten woke up to see that Naruto was gone. She looked around worried only to hear the shower running.

"Oh I guess Naruto-kun is in the shower," she said as she got up to get some water. Tenten sat at the table with her cup of water. She had been thinking about Naruto's match.

"I know Naruto can beat the Raikage, but I wonder how strong the Raikage is," she muttered to herself. She didn't realize that the shower stopped and Naruto had walked over to her. She still kept talking to herself.

"Oh what am I saying, Naruto is gonna win and that's it, he is the best," she said and stood at the same time to see Naruto looking at her smiling.

"N-Naruto-kun, how long have you been there?" she said feeling embarrassed as he pondered. Naruto replied to her question.

"Oh I came in at around, "Naruto is gonna win and that's it"," he said as she blushed. He decided to tease her a bit.

"Well I guess I can't lose can I?" he said to her. She smiled at his question. She decided to stop pondering over the match and just decided to cheer for him. She decided to head for the showers too. As she left, Tsunade knocked at the door and came in. She spotted Naruto with his clothes on. She looked around, but couldn't find Tenten.

"Hey Naruto, where is Tenten?" she wondered. Naruto smiled then pointed at the showers.

"She is taking a soak, Baa-chan," he said as he walked up to her.

"hey Baa-chan, what time is it?" he asked. Tsunade was shocked that he didn't know the time. She looked him in the eye.

"Um Naruto, it is 6:45 p.m," she said. Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor. He had 25 minutes to make it to the outside battle between him and the Raikage.

"W-w-what?, it's that late," he said as he rushed out not waiting for a response. Tsunade was about to call him back before he turned around and went back into the room. He went into the fridge and pulled out a roll. He bit the roll as he sat on the bed.

"Can't forget breakfast or Tenten," he said. Tsunade had her head down and smiled.

"Hehe even when things are serious, Naruto is still Naruto," she chuckled as Tenten came out of the shower. Tenten turned to see Tsunade in the room.

"Hey Tsunade-sama, when is Naruto-kun's match," she asked. Tsunade looked at the time.

"In about 6 minutes," she replied. Tenten hit the floor. She wondered why Naruto didn't leave yet.

"WHY AREN"T YOU GONE NARUTO-KUN?," she shouted as he finished his roll.

"I couldn't forget breakfast nor you could I? he chuckled. She smiled and blushed, happy that he had stayed behind for her she gave him a hug as she hurried to get dressed.

Putting on her clothes, everyone rushed out the door and ran through the hall. They made it to the arena with 1 minute to spare. raikage looked at Naruto.

"Well it's about time you came," he shouted. Naruto looked down at the Raikage.

"Well I am happy you waited for me," he said as he jumped down and landed acrosss from the Raikage.

"Well then, let's get started," he said as all the Kage focused focused on the two. Tsunade joined the rest of the Kage.

"So who do you guys think is going to win?" she asked them.

"Raikage," said Tsuchikage.

"Raikage," said Mizukage

"Naruto," said Gaara a.k.a Kazekage.

"Naruto," said Tsunade.

"Me," said the confident Raikage. His associates smiled at each other. They believed no one could match their Raikage let alone beat him. As the two gave their final comments Tenten appeared between the two.

"Ok we will begin this match, Naruto vs Raikage," she said. She wanted to say -kun for Naruto, but resisted to show professionalism. Her hand came into the air. Naruto and the Raikage looked at each other's eyes. Tenten hand came down as she signaled for the fight to begin. Naruto and the Raikage disappeared from view. The shock waves of sound were easily distinguishable to all the ninja. The two were moving at very high speed. The snow falling didn't make seeing any easier. Both appeared across for the other sliding from the snow. They both adjusted themselves as they went back at each other. Naruto sped to the Raikage and attempted a round-house kick at the Raikage. Raikage chuckled as he grabbed Naruto's foot and flung him across the plains.

"Hehe come on brat, you gotta be better that that," he mocked. Naruto landed back on his feet.

"What Raikage, don't you know warmups are essential when fighting," he smiled. Raikage grumbled at the other Kage laughing at him. He made some hand signs and annouced a jutsu.

"Lighting Release, Thunder Armor," he said as lighting appeared around him and covered his body. The Kage stopped laughing as the Raikage disappeared and appeared behind Naruto. He kicked Naruto square in the back. Naruto was lauched all the way into some near by trees as everyone heard a crash. Rakiage smiled as he waited for the blond to emerge. His associates laughed.

"Wow, this guy is no match at all, he is just plain weak," they said. Tenten had the urge to slit their throats, but repressed the urge thanks to Tsunade. She decided to wait so she could mock. Naruto emerged for the trees, undamaged by the power of the Raikage.

"hmmm, this kid might be a bit tough," he said as he increased his speed. He disappeared in front of Naruto and tried to hit him again, but was stopped by Naruto palms. Naruto looked up at the Raikage.

"Okay that was good, my turn," he said as he kicked the Raikage backa few feet. He put his hands together and focused. Tenten and Tsunade knew what he was doing. He was releasing his gravity seals. None of the other Kage or associates knew about this. Raikage chuckled as marks appeared around Naruto then disappeared.

"So you made yourself lighter, that doesn't give you the-," he said as he realized he was kicked far from the group. He looked up to see Naruto was right next to him. Naruto then kicked him into the air. As the Raikage entered the air, Naruto jumped up and disappeared. Everyone on the ground was shocked at what they were seeing. Naruto was equal if not stronger than the Raikage. Naruto appeared next to Raikage and punched him to the side then disappeared. He appeared again and hit the Raikage down. Everyone just couldn't talk, Naruto was performing a less powerful version of the hidden lotus. Tenten and Tsunade smiled at everyones reaction. They knew how strong Naruto was. Naruto did a final kick sending the Raikage high into the air. Both were completely gone from everyones view. Tenten knew what Naruto was gonna do. Tsunade turned to Tenten.

"Tenten, what is Naruto going to do?" she asked. Tenten turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Just watch, this is more powerful than the hidden lotus," she said as she looked back up. Tsunade looked back up also.

The Raikage couldn't fathom what was going on. He couldn't defend against any of Naruto's attacks. He was more than frustrated as Naruto appeared in front of the Raikage.

"Well be happy Raikage, I get to do a new jutsu on you," Naruto said as he kicked the Raikage in his stomach and propelled them back down to earth. Because they were so high the air around them started to combust as they were surrounded by fire. The sky turned orange for the fire as everyone was shocked to hear Naruto yelling.

"Fire style: Meteor Crash," he said as he sent Raikage into the ground. Raikage gasped at the attack as he fell down. Everyone ran to see the results. Naruto was over the Raikage. Before he fainted Raikge picked up Naruto and flung him over to the others. He decided to end everything. He had been fighting to long and was low on chakra from trying to keep his body intact from Naruto's jutsu. He stood with one arm up and the other broken.

"I will end it here, Lightning style: Supreme Thunder Dragon bombs," he said a a ray of intense lighting shot out his mouth and towards Naruto. Naruto was a little low too from his acts in the air. He decided to end things too before the Kyuubi started to come into play. He formed his hand signs.

"Fine let's end it here, Fire style: Supreme Fire Dragon bombs," he shouted as intense fire came for his mouth. The two jutsus collied and battled it out for supremacy. Both were low on chakra, but were pushing their limits in the clash. Everyone was nearly blinded by the light from the blasts. Tsunade looked worried.

"This battle has gone on for 4 hours now, this clash will be the end to everything," she said as she continue to watch the beams battle. The Raikage was being to push Naruto's fire back and his lightning became bigger. Naruto could feel he was losing, he was being pushed back by the force.

"Man, if I don't end it now, I will lose," he said as he formed a justu with on hand. His arm began to vibrate as he shouted his final jutsu. The added cold was lowering his flames and he had to hurry.

"Wind Stlye: Cresent Wind Blade," he shouted as he threw his arm forward sending a blade of wind resembling the crescent moon appeared and enhanced the fire enough to push back the Raikage's lightning until his flames knocked the Raikage back. He ended his jutsu and looked at the Raikage, who was out cold.

"Hehe I win, Lord Raikage," He said as he sat down. Everyone was shocked. Naruto had beaten two kage with his power. He didn't even need the Kyuubi for this. Tenten ran to Naruto and hugged him.

"You did it, you won Naruto-kun," she said as she hugged him.

"Nice work Naruto," Tsunade said as she walked towards him. He smiled as he looked at the others. Gaara was smirking at the results. Mizukage couldn't speak. Tsuchikage fainted. Tsunade turned to the group.

"Well now that we know who is stronger, shall we head back?" she said getting nods from the still shocked audience. Everyone went back to the building. Raikage woke up in the snow. He chuckled at himself.

"Well well, That kid i great, I had a good time, We will fight again Naruto Uzumaki," he said as he got up and went back to the building with his associates.

Naruto has beaten another kage. Naruto's power is incredible. How good is Tenten?


	23. Next Fight

As the snow continued to fall in Snow Country, everyone had gone back inside after the fight between Naruto and the Raikage. Everyone was surprised at the spectacular turn of events. Naruto had beaten two out of the five kage. To Tsunade, Naruto probably beat three out of five counting Gaara, but this was before he was Kazekage so she didn't know. As everyone settled down to a warm fire trying to keep warm they all went over the match.

"Man I still can't believe that Naruto beat the Raikage," Kankuro said sipping his tea. Temari nodded next to him. She was more shocked than Kankuro at the match.

"No kidding, Naruto doesn't play does he?" she said looking at Nauruto. She knew Naruto was a excellent fighter, but to match a kage, let alone beat one is rarely occured.

"Well in any case I believe Naruto has made my point to the Raikage," Tsunade said chuckling. She turned to see Naruto fall asleep on Tenten's lap. He had really exhausted himself from the match with the Raikage.

"Naruto Uzumaki is always an interesting one," Gaara said. Everyone nodded as they looked at the time. It was 12:00 a.m for everyone. They all yawned as Tenten woke Naruto.

"*yawn* what's up Ten-chan?" he asked as his eyes got adjusted to the light.

"Naruto-kun, we are all going to bed, since your tired you should come too," she implied as he nodded agreeing with her. After one more yawn he got up and walked with the rest of the group. Everyone went to their designated rooms. Naruto and Tenten went into their room and quietly went to sleep. Tsunade went to her private room and slept. Temari went to sleep also. Kankuro and Gaara laid in their separate beds. Gaara was actually feeling tired for once. He had never had sleep before, but without the Shukaku inside him he could now sleep without fear of transforming.

"Huh, so this is what sleep feels like," he said as he drifted off.

10:00 in the morning

Tenten woke up to see Naruto still sleeping beside her. She smiled as she knew how tired he must have been from yesterday. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she went to the washroom. She got dressed and took a breath of air. She knew it was still snowing, but she ignored it.

"Man, Naruto-kun's match yesterday was amazing," she said to herself and she went to the cabinet and took out a packet and heated up some coffee. She sat at the table as she took a sip of the warm drink. Smelling the coffee Naruto woke up to see Tenten at the table.

"Ahh, good morning Ten-chan, wait it is morning this time right?" he asked. She laughed as she turned to him. He always knew how to put a smile on her face.

"Yes Naruto-kun it is morning," she said as she took another sip of coffee. Naruto got up off the bed and went to the washroom. Tenten heard the shower running as she imagined her lover's body. As she sipped her coffee Tsunade bursted into the room with a lot of excitement.

"Where is Naruto?" she asked up close to Tenten. Tenten was startled by the entrance and moved back a bit.

"U-um Naruto-kun is in the shower," she replied. Tsunade grumbled as they waited for Naruto to get out. The silence was awkward around the as Tenten took a final sip of her coffee. Tenten decided to break the silence.

"So why do you need to see Naruto?" she asked as Tsunade turned to her. Tsunade looked her.

"He is needed in the Kage meeting room," she said frantic. Tenten's eyes shot open at the statement. She didn't realize that the match yesterday left a big impression on all the people who watched. Naruto exited the shower to see Tenten and Tsunade talking. He put on his clothes as he came back into the room.

"Hey Baa-chan, what's up?" he asked. Tsunade turned to him and grabbed his arm. She pulled him out of the room and ran down the hallway with Tenten right behind her.

"No time for hellos Naruto, you have to come with me now," she said as they entered the Kage meeting room. Naruto saw bright lights and a chair in the middle of the room. He sat down on the chair as he felt the intense stares on him. Tenten entered the hidden room and joined the other associates.

"What is going on?" she asked. The others shrugged their shoulders showing that they didn't know either. As Tenten sat down the Kage began to speak.

"Well judging from yesterday I would say that Raikage has no complaints about his power," Tsunade said to a grumbling Raikage. Everyone smirked at the Raikage who had his head down.

"He got lucky," Rakiage boasted, but to no avail could he get them to believe him. He didn't believe it either. He knew Naruto was stronger than him.

"Well the way he tossed you around like a toy in the sky says that he has more than luck," Mizukage said as they continued. Gaara started.

"Well in any case, Naruto totally won't lose to any Akatsuki member," Gaara stated. Everyone nodded as Naruto looked at them in confusion. He felt like he was being cross-examined for a crime.

"Well the boy certainly has more than enough potential to be a powerful asset," Tsuchikage said to them. Gaara looked concerned and turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, it probably isn't my place to ask this but how strong is his girlfriend?" Gaara asked as Tsunade turned to him. She could see where Gaara was going with this, but the others didn't.

"What does the kid's relationship have to do with this conversation?" Raikage asked a little frustrated. Gaara turned to the Raikage.

"Well I have no doubt that Naruto can beat an Akatsuki member, but what if she is captured and they use her for leverage?" he aid to the Raikage. Everyone nodded now seeing where Gaara was going. If Tenten was captured by the Akatsuki then all the power in the world couldn't help Naruto. Tsunade motioned for Tenten. Tenten showed up next to Naruto.

"Well this girl here is Naruto's girlfriend and she had also beaten me," Tsunade said. Raikage slammed the desk which caused everyone to look up.

"Enough of this Tsunade, you expect me to believe she had beaten a kage too? he shouted. Tsunade looked around the room. She could tell everyone would need convincing again.

"Well are we going to test her this time," she asked. Everyone thought about the incident yesterday, but agreed. They highly doubted that the brunette was the same as Naruto. Everyone nodded in agreement for a second match. Tsunade turned to Tenten.

"Is this alright with you Tenten?" she asked. Tenten nodded with a look of seriousness. Tsunade nodded as she turned to the rest of the Kage.

"So who is fighting this time?" he asked with a smile. Everyone looked around, but no one answered.

"Not me, I have fought enough," Raikage said. He was out.

"I was lucky against just one Akatsuki member, I am not the Kage for this," Gaara said. He was also out. This left the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, and Tsuchikage, Onoki. Mei smiled as she stood.

"Very well I shall have a go at the girl," she said. Tenten turned to her as she formed a smile on her face. Tsunade and Naruto were ready to see Tenten fight. She hadn't gotten much action since her last mission with Naruto and the others.

"So what time is the fight this time?" Tsunade asked as everyone tried to think of an appropriate time.

"8:00 p.m," said Mei as she sat down. Tenten grumbled.

"Why night, why is it always night, do these people have something against morning or afternoon matches," she wondered. Naruto smirked at her reaction. She turned to him and smiled also. Naruto got up from his seat.

"Well is their still something to discuss?" he asked. Everyone turned to Naruto. They pondered his question, but couldn't think of anything.

"No that's it you may go," said the Kage as Naruto and Tenten left. The associates left also. The Kage soon followed and continued the day.

"Man I have only 5 hours until I fight her," Tenten said in a nervous tone. Naruto placed his hand around her. She still couldn't relax.

"Ten-chan," he said to her. She didn't hear him as she thought.

"Ten-chan," he said again to no avail. She was still so nervous over the match. She was too busy thinking to notice they stopped walking and Naruto's face was inching closer to hers. She snapped out of her thinking to become entranced by the kiss he had given her. She was now fully out of her thoughts as she returned the kiss. After a minute of the kiss they parted. Naruto looked at Tenten who was still dazed by the kiss.

"Well now that I have your attention Ten-chan, you must calm down," he said as he hugged her. She felt his warmth on her as her beating heart had slowed down until it was back at its regular pace.

"Okay Ten-chan, you will do great, trust me I will be watching, you will not lose," He said to her. She smiled as she nodded.

"Your right Naruto-kun no use getting worked up over it," she said as they continued to walk. With his words Tenten felt relieved that he was there for her. She knew she wouldn't lose if he was watching her. They walked off as Tenten came up with a new jutsu on the spot. She smiled at wanting to try it out of the Mizukage. The two returned to their room as they waited for the designated time.

Tenten now has a match. She comes up with another jutsu. How good of a jutsu is it?


	24. Water & Lightning vs Lava

3 hours before 8:00 p.m

Tenten was in the middle of the woods thinking about her match with the Mizukage. She knew that with Naruto watching she could win with all she had. She knew she wouldn't lose. She still stood in the snow training to perfect her new jutsu that she had formed in her mind. She was looking a little exhausted and decided to stop.

"Man, I have it perfectly in my head, but doing it in real life is difficult," she said as she headed back to the compound. She knew she would have to get it right before the match, but she decided to fix the problem during the match. She ran into Naruto who was out looking for her.

"Oh there you are Ten-chan," he said happy to see her. She smiled as she ran up to him. She gave him a quick kiss as she replied to continue the conversation.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, Did I worry you?" she said with smile. He laughed as he nodded. He took her back to the compound to help her get ready. As they arrived at the compound, Tenten and Mei exchanged an intense glare at each other that only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like hours to the both of them. Mei smiled as she continued walking.

"Man I wonder how strong she is?" Tenten said as she walked with Naruto back to their room. As they entered their room Tenten put a scroll on the bed. Naruto was carrying a few kunai and shuriken as Tenten sealed them into her scroll. As he carried more, she sealed more. Her mind wasn't really on the sealing of the items. She was really thinking about how to perfect her jutsu. As she pondered a brilliant idea came into her head. She turned to Naruto and smiled. Naruto looked in confusion at the smile she had on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked as he snapped hr out of her thinking. She ran up to Naruto and gave him a deep kiss that seemed to shake his entire body. After the kiss, his body fell to the floor with a look of shock.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I know how to win now," she said as she went outside with her scroll. She came back into the room to realize that the match wasn't for another 30 minutes. She decided to take out a packet of coffee for a quick drink. As she drank her coffee she chuckled at Naruto who was still on the floor from the kiss Tenten gave him. As she snapped him out of his daze he got up to look at the time. Tenten now had 4 minutes to get to the grounds.

"Ten-chan, your really like me," he said as she took her final sip of coffee.

"What does that mean?" she asked confused. Naruto laughed a little as he pointed at the time. Tenten's eyes shot open as she ran out the door. Naruto followed after her as they headed for the grounds. Tenten felt de ja vu as she arrived with a minute to spare.

"Have I done this before?" she wondered as she stood across from the Mizukage. Both women smiled as smiled as Tsunade took a bet agin.

"So who do we think is going to win this time?" she said. Everyone smirked thinking they knew the result this time.

"Mizukage," Onoki(Tsuchikage) said as he smirked. He knew he wouldn't be wrong this time.

"Mizukage," said Raikage. He wasn't sure how strong Tenten was but felt that she couldn't beat Mizukage.

"Tenten," Gaara said. He felt like believing that she could. He always liked the underdog in situations.

"Tenten," Tsunade said. She knew Tenten's power and decided to choose her.

"Me," Mei Terumi(Mizukage) siad as she stood across from Tenten. Tenten grumbled a little, but felt happy that she had a few kage supporters. She looked at Naruto as he came between the two women.

"Okay, Match, Tenten vs Mizukage," he announced with his hand in the air. Tenten looked at Naruto one more time for support. He smiled as he wished her luck.

"You may begin," he said as his arm came down. he immediately backed away to get out of the fight. Both women didn't move from their positions. They had adopted a wait and see attitude on the other. Tenten smirked as she started to talk.

"I believe the higher ranks have the first move," she said as the Mizukage smiled.

"Hehe, this will be interesting," she thought as she threw out a kunai at Tenten. Tenten easily dodged the kunai to see Mei in front of her. Mei hit Tenten in the stomach as she was propelled across the snowy field.

"Damn, I let my guard dwon," she said as she stood from the punch.

"Wow to let your guard down on a kage, it shows how over confident you are," Mei said. Tenten grumbled as she appeared in front of the Mizukage. She tried to land a punch, but it was easily blocked as Mei sent Tenten into the ground. Everyone watching was laughing, except Tsunade, Gaara, and Naruto.

"Haha, this girl beat you Tsunade, you must be a weak ass then," Raikage said still laughing.

"I knew this girl was all talk," Onoki said as he laughed also.

Naruto turned and intense stare at the two. Both were a little shocked to see Naruto smiling.

"And why are you happy about you girl getting beat, huh?" said Raikage trying to read Naruto's face.

"Please, I have known Tenten for a good few years, you think I don't know when she's holding back," he said. His words shocked the two kage. For a person of lower rank to hold back on a kage was very rare. Turning back to the fight, everyone saw Tenten get off the ground and land a kick in the Mizukage sending her into the snowy area. As she stood she formed an electric current in her palm. She charged her hand and sent the electricity straight for the Mizukage. As the Mizukage got up she realized she couldn't move. The electricity from the ground froze her movements.

"Oh well this is a predicament," she said as she formed a hand sings. Tenten jumped into the air over the Mizukage as she unleashed her weapons scroll into the air over the Mizukage.

"Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction," she said as thousands upon thousands of ninja tools dropped from the scroll as they were aimed at the Mizukage. From the audience and Mizukage's view, the tools looked like white streaks of lightning. Mizukage smiled as the blades all rampaged on the single target. The jutsu ended with three giants chains appear from the scroll. Tenten disconnected the chains from the scroll as they dropped on top of the devastated area.

"How do you lie that?" she said with a smile as she landed back on the ground.

"Not bad," said the Mizukage as she came out of the debris. Tenten was a little shoked, but she shrugged it off.

"Of course she wouldn't go down, that would be too easy," she said as she saw a majority of her tools melted. Looking in confusion, she turned to the Mizukage. Mizukage smiled.

"Oh let me educated you in my skills," she said as she started to form hand signs. Tenten created a bit more space between herself and the Mizukage.

"Time to turn up the heat, Lava style: Lava Geyser," she said as the ground bagan to shake. Tenten tried to find meaning in the words of the jutsu. She realized what was happening and tried to jump out of the way as geysers of lava erupted from the area. Tenten barely dodged them all as she realized that the geysers formed a a triangle seal. The Mizukage smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"Lava style: Molten Destruction," she said as the lava came together and exploded around Tenten leaving a giant mist of heat. Mizukage smiled at her work and turned to head back to the group.

"Well that's that," she said as she walked back. She noticed Naruto still smiling she looked back at the mist, but didn't see nothing.

"Why are you smiling boy?, she lost," Mizukage said to the smiling Naruto who ducked his head. Mizukage felt a hard object on her face as she was sent across the field again. Tenten had planted her foot to the Mizukage's face and sent her flying. Tenten smiled as the Mizukage made a loud hit to a tree.

"You think I am out of this, think again," she said as she formed a few hand signs. she clasped her hands together as lightning enveloped Tenten's body. She smiled as she disappeared. She kicked Mizukage to the other side of the field then back. Tenten was moving so fast, she was probably moving faster than Naruto in his previous match.

"Wow that speed is incredible," Gaara said as everyone except Tsunade and Naruto stared at the Mizukage taking a beating. Tenten had done a similar jutsu to lee, but combined Naruto's jutsu.

"Lightning stlye: Mad Dance of Infinity," she said as she moved fast enough for three afterimages to appear. She slammed Mizukage three times into the ground causing the ground to erupt. Mei was shocked that she was actually getting hurt. She had been on edge like this for a while. As she got up and punched Tenten off of her she looked a little mad at the situation.

"THAT'S IT!," she said as she formed her biggest lava jutsu. Everyone back up as she finished the hand signs at Tenten.

"Lava style: Earth's Final Fire," she said a she gathered fire from the Earth's very core. She formed it around her body. Tenten could see that the situation was getting to dangerous to handle. Mizukage finished gathering the fire from the Earth's core. She smiled at Tenten.

"Just try and live after this," she said as she concentrated the energy into her hands. Tenten saw the perfect opportunity to try her new jutsu. She turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun watch my love for you," she said as he blushed at her. Tenten didn't care about professionalism at the moment. She did her hand signs as she announced her new jutsu.

"Twin Nature style: Shining Dragon Blast," she said as she took the water from the surrounding area. she formed a giant water ball in the air. After that she took the lightning around her and drove it into the water. With the electricity in the water, it made the water more powerful. Tenten opened her arms as she brought them closer. Everyone stared in awe as the ball was shrinking. Tenten was concentrating the giant ball into a small one as she took it into her hands. She moved her hand back and was ready. Mizukage was a little more than irritated at the site and fired her jutsu. A blast of pure heat and fire. The fire was so hot that it burned white. Tenten fired her jutsu that was dark blue water with lightning coursing throuhgh it. As the jutsus collied, they knew that they were evenly matched. The fire and water mixing was creating an intense steam that seemed to cover the entire area.

"This girl is amazing," Mizukage forced herself to admit. She could see why Tenten might have beaten Tsunade. She looked at Tenten who "seemed" to be struggling with the clash.

"Hehe this is going to be easy," she said as she pushed her jutsu a little more hoping to end the clash. She tried, but she saw that she couldn't finish it. She saw Tenten still fighting.

"Man why can't I end it?" she said as she tried more but to no avail could she end it. Tenten smiled at her, she wasn't struggling at all, she just wanted to enjoy the clash a bit.

"Hey Mei, this is my win," Tenten shouted. Naruto knowing what that meant shouted to the others.

"Everyone get back, take cover, get lost," he said as everyone followed his orders and backed up a lot to see the clash from a safe distance. Tenten formed with her free hand one more jutsu.

"Lighting style: Dance of Thor," she said as furious lightning came from the sky and came between the two jutsus separating them. As Mizukage's fire was backed up, Tenten's blast was passing through the lightning making it bigger. Being part lightning already, her justu had no trouble passing through the lightning. It overpowered Mizukage's jutus as she was sent into a forest of trees and landed in a big explosion. Tenten rested her hand as her had a few burns on it from the jutsu.

"I guess I should perfect it more," she said as she looked at a fainted Mizukage. Everyone had their jaws to the ground. Not only Naruto, but his girlfriend had beaten a kage too.

"What kind of shinobi are they?" Onoki said with a dazed look. Gaara and Tsunade answered him at the same time.

"They Konoha shinobi," they said as they headed back to the compound. Raikage fainted also, but woke up and walked back to the compound. Tsuchikage went back to with his head down in depression. Tsunade and Gaara were all smiles. Naruto walked up to Tenten.

"So you won," he said to her. She smiled.

"Well its good to have your lover watching you," she said. She told to Naruto that when he went 4-tails during their training with Jiraiya, she saw him condense his chakra into a blast and that is how she got her new jutsu down. He smiled as he escorted her back to the compound in his arms. She feel asleep from the chakra exhaustion. Mizukage woke up and chuckled.

"hehe guess I lost, I am not looking forward to the laughter at the compound," she said as she, with the help of her associates, walked back to the compound.

Tenten has also beaten two kage now. Is there an Akatsuki member they can't take down?


	25. Our New Ranks

12:30 a.m in the morning

Everyone was walking back to the compound as they remembered the match between Tenten and the Mizukage. They all gathered around the fire place to discuss the current issue.

"Man, I still can't believe that they have beaten two kage separately," Tsuchikage said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I know, that Uzumaki kid sure can fight," Raikage said as he rubbed his stomach remembering his fight with Naruto. He learned not to underestimate Naruto anymore.

"Well I believe that those two have validated my point," Tsunade said as everyone nodded in agreement with her. After 30 minutes, the Mizukage joined the group and sat down next to the fire. She chuckkled to herself as she joined in the conversation.

"That girl is more than worthy of being that kid's girlfriend," she said as she got comfortable on the couch. Tsunade looked at Gaara and smiled. He nodded his head in agreement as she turned to the Mizukage.

"I think you mean to say that girl is more than worthy to be that kid's wife," Tsunade said as all the Kage looked at her. Smiled smiled at seeing everyone's reaction to her comment.

"You can't be serious," Tsuchikage said to her. She nodded.

"You mean to tell me-," Raikage stuttered to her. She nodded again.

"Wow I can't believe this," Mizukage said to herself.

"Yeah when Naruto and Tenten get married they will be Konoha's strongest couple," Tsunade said to them. They couldn't believe their ears. Everyone suddenly thought about signing a treaty with the Hokage.

"Man I don't want to be their enemy," Raikage thought.

"I don't wanna get beat again, let alone in front of my own ninja," Mizukage said to herself

"I should give a treaty with Konoha some thought," Tsuchikage thought to himself. Gaara breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am so happy that I am already their ally," he said to himself.

Everyone now knew about the blond and brunette's engagement. They all gave their full support as they turned to see Tsunade thinking heavily about something.

"What is the matter Tsunade?" Gaara asked her as she snapped out of her daze. She looked at everyone as she let them in on her thoughts.

"Oh sorry everyone I was thinking of a new rank for the two," Tsunade said to everyone as they looked at her in confusion. She tried to elaborate more on what she was thinking.

"What I mean is that they have beaten us and can't obviously stay jounin can they?" Tsunade said to the rest of the group. Everyone nodded in agreement with her as they all thought of a rank for the two.

"Yeah that is true, they are definitely far from Jounin and Anbu," Raikage said to the group.

"so what rank should we give them?" Tsuchikage asked as everyone pondered. After an hour of thiniking, Mizukage came up with a name. She drew everyone close to her as she announced the new rank.

"Okay guys how about we give the new rank of-,"

Back at the their room, Naruto and Tenten were packing to go back to Konoha with their Hokage. They knew that news would soon spread of what they had accomplished at the Kage Summit in a matter of time. As Naruto packed, he stared a Tenten, she looked more beautiful to him than before, he wan't sure if it was her match or his love for her or both. He just new that she looked so much more lovely. Tenten noticed him staring and blushed at the intense stares he was giving her. She replied to him.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked as she snapped him out of his daze. He blushed knowing that he was staring at her. He replied to her question with a smile.

"Just enjoying my heaven," he said. Her heart started to beat faster from the nickname he gave her using half of her name. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

c

"Hehe, is it pleasing to you?" she asked him. He nodded that it was. His time with her was his most precious thing. She looked up at him.

"I wonder how our helpers are doing back in Konoha," she said as Naruto got a little shocked. He was so busy spending his time with Tenten he didn't forgot that he left Hinata and Shikamaru in charge of a few things for their wedding.

"Yeah I can see Hinata using her gentle fist to wake up shikamaru," he said as she laughed. They both laughed as they stayed in each others arms. Tenten could always feel safe and secure in his arms. Both wanted to feel close to the other tonight, but resisted the urge because of the number of people in the compound and didn't want to be barged in on, much less by the kage. as they stood in each others arms, they tunred to see Tsunade at the door with a smile on her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" she said as she came in. Both blushed as they parted.

"N-no nothing at all," they said trying to calm their beating hearts. Tsunade looked at both and decided to let the matter go for the time being.

"I need you both to come with me," she said as they looked at each other in confusion.

"Why what is the matter?" they asked. Tsunade tried to hide the smile that was coming through her face, but resisted to try to be serious.

"I just need you guys to come now," she said as she left the room. They followed her back to the Kage Meeting room. They were surrounded by allfive kage as they sat down. Raikage began.

"We have seen your abilities and powers," he said to them. Tsuchikage continued.

"We have seen your courage and perseverance," He said. Mizukage followed.

"That is why we will be giving both of you new ranks," she said. She continued.

"These ranks are not given to any other ninja and is entirely yours," she said to them. They looked at each other a Tsuchikage took over.

"We have gone to the council and they agreed, Naruto you will be given the rank of Tangokage (False Kage) and Tenten will be his advisor," Tsuchikage explained. Naruto and Tenten couldn't believe their ears. They were going to be given ranks that were not given to any other ninja in history. They bowed their heads in excitement. The kage chuckled at their reactions. Raikage turned to Tsunade.

"Hehe I like these two, Tsunade when we have negotiations about or villages invite these two with you," Raikage said as he turned to her. The other Kage nodded in agreement with him. Tsunade smiled as she turned to Naruto and Tenten, who more than happily accept the Raikage's option. Tsuchikage explained to them.

"This new rank allows you to go in S-rank missions and attend the Kage Summit," he said as he explained.

"Unlike the Kage, you can't govern your own country, but your opinion is just as valued as the kage's in meetings like this," he said to them. The two bowed in gratitude at the kage as they left. They couldn't believe their luck. They motioned everyone outside. The kage walked outside to see them in the snow.

"Let us show you something as a thanks," they said. Everyone looked confused, even Tsunade and Gaara. They didn't know what to expect.

"We will show you this jutsu," Tenten said to them. Naruto stood behind Tenten as they made some handsigns.

"Twin Nature style: Elemental Dragon," they said as the water, thunder, fire, and wind around them went into the sky. All the kage looked up in awe.

"These kids-," Raikage said in shock.

"They will change history,"Mei Terumi said.

"I can't believe this," Tsuchikage said as he looked up.

"I have no doubts about my successor," Tsunade said to herself.

"I always admired you guys," Gaara said in awe. Everyone said a white dragon appear out of the sky showing its glory. It looked like a dragon made by the gods. It was so beautiful and magnificent. The two only showed it, they didn't unleash it for fear that the snowy area wouldn't be an area anymore. The dragon disappeared as they smiled to each other. They had one more surprise. They bit their thumbs and performed a summoning. Out of the smoke came a mythical being. The kage couldn't form words. They summoned the kings of the summons, the White Dragon, Shinsei. Everyone fainted from the site. No one could possibly summon him. They looked in awe at the mighty dragon and fainted.

"Did I miss something," Shinsei asked the two. They nodded.

"Haha no Shinsei, we just overdid it and summoned you sorry," they said as he nodded and disappeared. They walked over to the fainted Kage.

"Think we overdid it Tangokage?" Tenten asked her blond lover. He smiled and replied.

"Well with any luck they will wake up before they freeze to death," he said as they picked up the kage and returned to the compound.

They both can summon the king of summons. They also have new ranks. How much of the world will they be able to change?


	26. The Famous Couple

It was early morning or early night at the Kage Summit

Tsunade and her associates were packing up to go home. They had actually stayed longer than originally planned at the Summit. As she packed Tsunade muttered to herself.

"I can't believe it, Naruto is now a kage or false kage," she said as she continued to pack. She was overjoyed that Naruto and Tenten had gotten their new ranks. She knew that when she got back to the village, word of what they had done was going to spread like wildfire.

"I wonder how the world is going to change when we get home?" she said as she had finished packing and went to get Naruto and Tenten. She knocked on their door, but there was no answer. She knocked a little harder, still no answer. Tsunade started to get worried as she punched the door open. She saw that the they weren't in their room. Tsunade looked around as she saw a note on the table.

"We went out for a bit will be back in 10 mins," the note said as Tsunade chuckled.

"I must be getting old to worry about those two," she said as she put the note down. She noticed that their stuff had been sealed into their scrolls so they were ready to go. As Tsunade waited for them, she remembered the pst events of the trip.

"Man, this was just supposed to be a meeting, and yet it turned into such a big ordeal," she said as she remembered her brother and lover.

"He has your drives," She said as she sat on the bed. After 20 minutes, Naruto and Tenten had walked in their room to see the Hokage waiting fro them.

"Oh Baa-chan we are ready to go," Naruto said as he and Tenten smiled. Tsunade chuckled at them and picked up her scroll. She placed it in her clothes as she walked out the door to the entrance.

"See you guys at the entrance," she said as she left. Naruto and Tenten smiled at each other as they picked up their scrolls and left the room. As they walked Tenten stared at Naruto.

"My Naruto is the Tangokage," she thought as a smile came to her face. Naruto noticed she was staring at him and turned to her.

"What's the matter Ten-chan?" he asked as he snapped her out of her daze. She blushed at the sight of him. They had been together for a long time, but his face was always one of the features that could still make her blush. She turned to reply to him.

"Oh I am just happy that I am going to be the wife of the Tangokage," she said as she wrapped her arms around her lover's arm. Naruto blushed at the comment. In truth, he had no idea that he and Tenten would be leaving the Kage Summit as Kage-level ninja. He was happy about the new rank, but he really wanted to hurry home and see how Shikamaru and Hinata did with the wedding plans they left them. As the two walked towards the entrance to see Tsunade there waiting for them.

"Hey Tsunade-sama, did you waited long," Tenten asked as Tsunade looked at her and smiled.

"Tenten you don't need the -sama anymore, all three of us are equals now, so it's my first name with both of you," she said to Tenten. Tenten and Naruto nodded that they agreed. Tsunade motioned her hand and the group of three left. As the three went on their journey back to Konoha, everyone remembered the events that transpired at the Kage Summit.

"So Naruto were did you learn that jutsu from that gave the Raikage such pain to his stomach?" Tsunade asked curious to Naruto's new jutsu. Naruto smiled as he replied.

"Oh that, well I remembered when Lee fought Gaara at the chunin exams, I took my move off of him," Naruto said answering her question. Tsunade nodded as she understood, what Naruto said as he had explained the chunin exams to her that year. Tsunade looked at Tenten with a face that asked a similar question to Naruto.

"Oh my jutsu was from seeing Naruto and Lee move so fast that I made a jutsu out of it, though it hurt the legs," she smiled as she wobbled. The jutsu did a little number on her legs. Tsunade had tended to them, but she told Tenten to stay off of them for the next few days. Naruto looked at Tenten wobbling and smiled. Naruto stopped for a bit to pick her up bridal style as he continued to walk with a shocked Tenten who was in his arms blushing.

"W-what are you doing Naruto-kun?" she said to him. He smiled at her as he bent his head down to match hers.

"You heard Tsunade 2 days ago, you have to stay off those beautiful legs of yours," he said as he continued to walked. Tsunade was too stunned by Naruto's action that she didn't notice he had used her name for the first time. She stared at the couple until she chuckled as Tenten blushed in Naruto's arms. His strong arms that she loved were all hers. She had him to herself. As she stared as his physique, she slowly drifted off to sleep with pleasant dream about her future husband. Naruto chuckled as he looked at his heaven sleeping in his arms. He knew that he could never do better without her. He planted a kiss on her cheek as the brunette's cheeks lit up into a bright red. As Naruto and Tsunade walked, they came up to the first town. EVeryone stayed their for an hour and decided to go. They left on their journey back to Konoha. Tenten chuckled as Naruto had picked her up again. In truth her legs had felt much better, but she wanted to stay in his arms for a bit longer. Tsunade noticed the action by Tenten and could only smile.

"I guess she just wants to be in his arms a little while longer," Tsunade said as they continued their journey back to Konoha.

10 days later at 7:00 p.m

The group of three had gotten back to Konoha, Tenten was no longer in Naruto's arms, but decided to wrap his arms around her for the rest of the trip. As they neared the gates a few of Konoha's shinobi came to greet Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage, it is good to see you back in Konoha," one of the shinobi stated. Tsunade greeted them and had Naruto and Tenten following. They looked back at the two shinobi whispering something as they smiled.

"Hey guys, why are you whispering," Naruto said to the two. They stopped whispering and tried to evade Naruto and Tenten's gaze.

"O-oh its nothing Naruto, yeah nothing at all," they said as they ran off. Naruto and Tenten turned around in confusion at each other as they walked back to the village. It took them another 10 minutes till the village gate. As they entered the gate, the three noticed that the entire village was dark.

"That's weird, this place is usually bustling at night," Tsunade said as they entered the middle of the village. Suddenly the lights shot on as the entire village light up at the surprise at the three's arrival.

"Horray for the new couple marriage," yelled one of the villagers as eveyone came out and celebrated them. Naruto and Tenten were shocked at the turn off events from the villagers.

"Naruto and Tenten congratulations," said everyone in the entire village. Tenten had formed tears in her eyes and Naruto could barely speak. Everyone had helped Shikamaru and Hinata with the wedding. Tenten saw the most beautiful testament to their wedding. Naruto followed the mood and picked up Tenten and he gave her a kiss as they walked between the crowd of people.

"Horray for Naruto, Horray for Tenten, let us have another party in their honor," said a village, but Tsunade intervened.

"Everyone quiet down, I have some news," Tsunade yelled as the entire village's cheering came to a halt. Tsunade walked up to Naruto and Tenten.

"I want to say what happened during the Kage Summit," she said. She turned to the entire village.

"As everyone knows Naruto and Tenten have beaten me in a one-on-one battle," she said to them. Everyone nodded. No one saw where she was going with this, not even the anbu.

"At the Kage Summit, Raikage challenged Naruto and he won and Mizukage challenged Tenten and she won," Tsunade announced to everyone. Every person, ninja and citizen of Konoha had been dumbfounded by the news. The couple had now beatn two Kage each.

"And it congratulations of their accomplishments, the Kage have granted them new ranks, they are no longer Jounin," She said. Everyone was still shocked over them beaten the kage, the couldn't imagine more news.

"Naruto and Tenten are now Kage-level ninja, Naruto has been given the rank of Tangokage, and Tenten is his advisor, these are new ranks given to both by the Kage," she said to everyone. The people stood in silence as all the food that some people had in their hands dropped to the floor. Tsunade smiled as she covered her ears.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!," Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs.

"The most powerful couple are Naruto and Tenten, and they are Konoha shunobi," someone said. Everyone gave another cheer.

"Horray for the new kage and his advisor," they all shouted. Everyone took the couple and a party rang from the village. The celebration was even bigger than Konoha winning an all-out war. Everyone didn't feel the least bit tired as they celebrated with the new couple. Tsunade smiled as she joined in the festivities.

The party last for 4 hours

As people went home, Naruto and Tenten feeling tired decided to go home also.

"Man that was fun," the Tangokage said to his brunette. She smiled at him as they opened the door and put all of their stuff away. Neither was feeling tired. Tenten looked at her lover with hot passion as she motioned closer to him. Naruto noticed her advancement and came closer to her. Both had the unbearable urge to be next to each other as they came closer together. Both made the other feel good, as they stayed up all night spending their precious time together. As they laid in their bed, Tenten smiled at Naruto.

"Hehe that was a fun party," she said as she snuggled closer to her lover. Naruto smiled at her.

"I know, I also saw all of the stuff Shikamaru got minus your stuff," he said. Tenten smiled knowing she had met Hinata and saw all the stuff she had gotten also.

"You know I will love you forever Ten-chan," Naruto said as he looked into her eyes. She could see all the seriousness in those words.

"Of course I know, and I will love you forever Naruto-kun," Tenten said to him. He smiled at her as the couple went to sleep. They were going to need it. Tomorrow will be something amazing.

Naruto and Tenten trust each other so much. Nothing can break such trust. What is going to happen tomorrow?


	27. Another Meeting

3:00 p.m in the afternoon

Everyone in Konoha was starting to wake up for the day. Everyone woke up so late due to the intensity of the party last night. As everyone rose, the famous couple of Konoha made its way to the Hokage Mansion as they were greeted by some of the citizens.

"Good afternoon Tangokage-sama," a female citizen said to the blond. Naruto blushed as he bowed his head as a thanks. Tenten blushed also, as everyone had seen her cling to her soon-to-be husband's arm.

"Oh good morning, future Tangokage's wife," said a man to Tenten as she too bowed to the citizen. They had gotten similar remarks from all the villagers until they got to the Hokage Mansion. Naruto and Tenten hoped that the -sama stuff would stop now, however that was not the case. They arrived at the door to see the two gatekeepers bowing their heads.

"Lord Tangokage, Hokage-sama is waiting for you," One of them said as they kept their heads bowed. Naruto's head went down also as he didn't like being referred to as "lord". He was just a false kage, but this was one of the benefits or non-benefits of the title. Naruto whispered to Tenten.

"Man, even with these people here I am called that," He said to her. She chuckled at him as she leaned close to his ear. She knew he didn't like it, but they couldn't help that.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, it is just the benefit of our new ranks," she said with a smile that seemed to calm him down. He chuckled as he looked at her. He knew she was right. He was happy that she was able to calm him down.

"Yeah your right Ten-chan, well let's go see what Tsunade wants," he said to her. She nodded as they walked up the stairs into the Hokage Mansion. They entered the room to see Tsunade at her desk doing her paperwork. Tsunade looked up at the two and smiled.

"Oh Naruto and Tenten, please come in," she said as they came in and sat down. Tsunade stopped her paperwork and looked at the two.

"What I will say might make you both a bit tense," she said as her smile turned into a serious face. Both ninja looked anxious and they waited for Tsunade to reveal her news. Tsunade noticed they were and decided not to keep them in suspense.

"The Raikage and Mizukage messaged us, and they want to meet the new Tangokage for treaties between villages," she said as she stared at the shock of the two. Both reacted to the statement as they looked at Tsunade.

"AGAIN?" They yelled as they thought of having to walk a long way again. Tsunade could only smile at the two, who were sorely disappointed in the announcement.

"We haven't even been back a day and we are going out again?" Tenten said to Tsunade who nodded her head.

"It is one of the responsibilities of the kage," Tsunade said as she smiled. Naruto studied her face, he suddenly gasped as he had figured out the reason she was smiling.

"WE ARE GOING SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO," he said as he pointed a finger of accusation at the Hokage. Tsunade smiled as she knew Naruto figured out her ploy.

"You mean we are your substitutes?" Tenten said trying to understand. Tsunade got up from her chair still smiling.

"Substitutes is such an ugly word, you are my... mediators between villages," Tsunade said as she continued to smile. Naruto countered with another smile, Tsunade wondered why he smiled as he stared at her.

"You know Tsunade, you shouldn't trick people like us, you did get beat before you know," Naruto said as he smiled. Tsunade had a drop of sweat fall down her face. She didn't want to be reminded of such an incident. She realized she had tricked the wrong people.

"Hehe okay okay sorry for tricking you, but please do this for me," she pleaded. Seeing the Hokage in a bit of distress Naruto grudgingly agreed to go. Tsunade thanked him as they left. They turned to her as they opened the door.

"Oh when we get back your punishment will be coming," they said as they left laughing. Tsunade sat in her chair terrified.

"Oh no, what have I done?" she said as she stayed in her chair. Naruto and Tenten left Mansion to go back home and once again, pack for another journey. Tenten looked at Naruto. He really didn't want to do this, but he had agreed at the Kage Summit to be a meeting that involved village alliances and problems. He was a man of his word and he wasn't gonna break that. They meet more people who gave their respects to Naruto and Tenten. As Naruto and Tenten got to their house, they sealed another ten days of clothes. As they had packed all their essentials and headed out the door. The pack took at least 4 hours due to a shortage of ninja tools for the brunette.

8:00 p.m at night

"I can't believe we have to do this again," Naruto said as they walked out of the village gate. Tenten nodded, but had a smile on her face.

"True, but at least we are alone now," she said as she blushed. Naurto looked at her and smiled. He couldn't get enough of her.

"I know, I will enjoy our time together," he said to her. She bushed as she realized the hidden message.

"Me too Koibito, me too," she said to him. Naruto was a little surprised. She hadn't called him that for a long time. He turned to her and smiled.

"Well then Kanojo, let's make a run for it," he said as he ran to the first chuckled at him.

"Hay you got a head start," she said as she ran after him. Both were happy to be together. They weren't thinking about the mission assigned to them. The time alone was sheer bliss for the two. They didn't have many opportunities to be alone, but they were more than grateful for this time. Naruto chuckled as Tenten ran up to him.

"I guess I can forgive Tsunade this time," he said to his lover. She agreed with him. They had a wonderful time together. The only thing on the other's mind was their lover. The world was completely separated from them. In the moonlight, both looked so magnificent that the appeared angelic. The smiled as they came to the first town. Naruto chuckled to himself as he faced Tenten.

"How about we stop at the third village, I don't want our moment of privacy to be destroyed just yet," he said to her. She smiled at him as they ran through the first town. They took back to the trees as they crossed Konoha's borders. Arriving at the second town, but stopped for a bit to get some food and some drinks. After an hour in the town, they left. Both were having such a time together, that they weren't even sensing the things around them. They just instinctively dodged everything as they couldn't keep their gazes off the other. As the two headed for the third town.

After 2 hours of running and staring at each other, the two made it to the third town. Naruto signed them up for a day at an inn as both took a shower and went to sleep.

Back in Konoha

Tsunade was frantic at putting everyone to work.

"Come on, Come on we have 15 days before they get back," Tsunade shouted to all the ninja and citizens who were rushing to get everything done. The couples wedding was in 2 months as everyone was getting preparations done.

"Sorry Naruto, Sorry Tenten, but I can't have both of you seeing things like this," she said as she chuckled. She wanted to do her best with the wedding and she got everyone to help around at the place the two had made their wedding hall. Tsunade couldn't believe it, she was gonna see they blond and the brunette get married.

"Oh thank Kami for those two, I want them to be happy," Tsunade said as she saw Shimamaru sitting down.

"Hey Shikamaru have plenty of time for rest back to work," she said to him as he saluted her and ran off. Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"This woman is such a slave driver," he said as he saw a shadow over his. He turned around to see the Hokage's fist aimed at him. He jumped out of the way as a crater was made into the ground.

"I heard that Shika, now BACK TO WORK," she said as he ran off. Tsunade chuckled.

"I can't wait for those 2 months," she said as she went to work too.

In Wind Country

"Lord Raikage, the Hokage has replied that Naruto and Tenten are on their way," one of the guards said to him. Raikage smiled as he looked out the window.

"Very good, I can't wait to see them again," Raikage said to the guard. The two had made a lasting impression on him. He had been a much happier kage after the meeting which surprised his village. He had come to fully respect the couple. He wanted to give them support through the treaty. Raikage went to bed as he chuckled to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest kage of all time," he said to himself.

"Now that is a title for the kid," he said as he slept.

He need to get his rest as the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, was coming in a few days for the same purpose. He was looking forward to the meeting.

Back in town

Naruto and Tenten were sleeping soundly. The two were having pleasant dreams about the other. Then a loud noise came from the inn. People were all running and screaming. The place was getting attacked by rogue ninja. Naruto and Tenten woke up very upset at the noise.

"Man, can't a couple get any sleep," the said as they walked outside the inn to see 24 rogue ninjas in front of the inn. Both were tired and didn't feel like getting dressed. The guys whistled at Tenten in her sleepwear, much to her displeasure.

"Well well lady, how about you ditch the loser and join us?" one of them said to her. Naruto was pissed as he looked at Tenten who was even more pissed. Naruto knew she didn't like to be disturbed at 4:00 in the morning. Tenten and Naruto took out one kunai each.

"You guys interrupted our sleep over such trivial crap?" she asked as they smiled and nodded at her. Tenter did some hand signs as lightning appeared around her. In a quick flash she was gone and in under a second she was back at Naruto's side. She grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's go back to sleep," she said as Naruto smiled. The rogue ninja were curious because nothing happened. One pointed up his arm.

"Hey were do you two think your-," he said as he saw his arm fall to the ground. He screamed in pain as 20 more slashes appeared across his body. he fell over dead. The other rogues felt their bodies twitch as everyone was getting cut by something they couldn't see. Tenten smiled. She was too fast to see as she cut everyone in their vital spots. Everyone screamed as they fell over dead. Naruto smiled at Tenten.

"I think you overdid it," he said to her. She smiled at him

"I don't think so," she said. The townspeople thanked them. Both bowed their heads and went back into the inn. They were still dead tired. Naruto had chuckled because he saw that Tenten had her eyes closed the whole time.

"I love this woman," he said as both went back to sleep.

Well Naruto and Tenten are one another journey. What does Tsunade have planned for the two?


	28. Treaties & Preparations

10 days later, 1:00 p.m.

Naruto and Tenten had finally made it into Wind Country. As they entered the Raikage's Mansion, everyone said a few hellos and Naruto sat down beside the Raikage and Tenten stood behind Naruto. Everyone eagerly waited for the late Mizukage. She was taking far too long to arrive to the meeting. Trying to break the silence, Raikage spoke.

"So Tangokage, how is the wedding coming?" he asked to Naruto, who was looking at the village from the window. He turned to face Raikage s he and Tenten blushed from the comment.

"It's coming along rather well," Naruto said as he smiled. Raikage smiled as he was happy for the two. The two continued to engage in an interesting conversation for about an hour until they saw Mizukage step through the door. Raikage grumbled to himself.

"Well its about time you got here," he said to himself. Mizukage heard and gave him a death glare as she sat down. She spotted Naruto and gave him a quick hello as she sat down. Raikage got up to commence the meeting.

"Well now the EVERYONE is here, shall we get started?" he said as he stared at Mizukage. She chuckled as she nodded and Naruto nodded ready to start. Raikage started to speak.

Back in Konoha

Tsunade was putting everyone into overdrive for the couple's wedding. She had nearly everything completed except the food. She chuckled as she realized who she had placed in charge of that department.

"I hope the Akamichis don't eat anything," she said as she picked up some packages and carried them to their destinations. She met up with Neji and Hinata who where at the training field setting up decorations.

"How are the lights coming guys?" she asked as the two hyuugas turned around and nodded.

"It's all coming along well Hokage-sama," Neji said as he put up more decorations. Hinata nodded in agreement as they put up the final decorations. They plugged up the lights as they saw the lights come on around the training field. Tsunade smiled at the accomplishment.

"Okay, decorations for the training field are done," she said as she wrote a check through the checklist. She motioned for Neji and Hinata to follow her as they left the training field. Tsunade walked towards the place she assigned Kiba and Ino.

"I wonder how those two are doing," she said as she entered the wedding hall. She suddenly laughed at the sight.

"I am telling you it should be be yellow and black flowers mixed together," Ino shouted at Kiba. The two were fighting over the placement of the flowers in the room.

"No the yellow and black flowers should be separate to see the individual next to each other," he yelled to her. Both argued until they saw the Hokage walk over to them.

"Okay we will leave the flowers for another time," she said as they nodded. She motioned them to come with her as she walked off again. She gathered Neji, Hinata, Ino, and Kiba. Everyone didn't know what she was planning. She walked over to Shikamaru, who was taking a nap in the field. Tsunade looked a little mad, but decided to let it go.

"Shikamaru get up and come with me," she said. Shikamaru grudgingly got up and walked with the rest of the group. He looked at Tsunade.

"So when are the people from Suna coming?" he asked. She turned to him and smiled.

"In a few weeks Shika," she said as she went around gathering all the members of the rookie 9. As she had gethered everyone, they all headed back to the training fields.

"Okay everyone, not that I have you, we can get down to business," she said as she formed a devious smile. Everyone was worried about what she wanted them to do. Not waiting another minute, Tsunade decided to tell them. She laughed a little before se spoke.

"Okay I need you guys to practice your dancing," she said to them. Everyone looked a little shocked. No one saw this coming.

"May I ask why?" Hinata asked as she listened to the Hokage speak.

"Well Naruto and Tenten probably don't want to be the only ones dancing at their wedding," She said as she smiled. Everyone laughed as they nodded. Suddenly, Kiba's nose sniffed something as he smiled.

"Umm Lady Hokage?" he said as she turned to him.

"We have a runner," he said as he pointed to Neji who was trying to creep away.

"Drat," he said as he realized he was caught. Everyone smiled at the thought of Neji dancing.

"Come on Hyuuga try to lighten up," Tsunade said as she walked to him.

"B-but Hokage-sama-,"

"No buts, now I will pick the pairs for the dance," She said as she saw a defeated Neji.

"First pair, Ino and Choji," She said as Ino huffed at the thought of teaching Choji how to dance.

"Second pair, Kiba and Sakura," she said as Kiba and Sakura bowed to the other willing to cooperate.

"Third pair, when she arrives, Temari and Shikamaru," she said as she noticed Shikamaru smile. He whispered to himself.

"Maybe this won't be so bad," he said as he smiled.

"Last pair, Neji and Hinata," she said. Neji nearly fainted at the thought of dancing with Hinata. Hinata turned to Neji who looked worried.

"N-Neji-niisan, I can teach you how to dance if that is what is bothering you," Hinata said honestly to Neji. Neji was able to calm down from her confidence as he resigned to his fate.

"Alright thank you Hinata," he said to her as she smiled at him.

"Alright those are the pairs, now everyone get to practicing," Tsunade said as she walked off. Everyone ran off to start their dancing practice.

Back in Wind Country

"So you see Tangokage, if we both occupy this region here, it will help both sides economically," Raikage said as he pointed at the map. Naruto looked it over. He hadn't done such decision making before and it worried him a bit. Seeing him nervous, Tenten placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a smiling Tenten behind him. He smiled as he calmed down. He looked over the map again.

"Yeah I agree with that Raikage, but to be fair, how about the village's profits be divided between us?" he asked the Raikage. Raikage smiled as he saw what Naruto was implying.

"Let's be fair to each other and support each other, huh," Raikage said to himself. He nodded at Naruto's idea and they signed the papers for the village.

"Now about the treaty, Konoha will be more than happy to side with Wind Country in a war, but we can't go to the without a very good reason," Naruto said to the Raikage. Raikage nodded as he agreed to the conclusion.

"And I also prefer that-," Naruto was interrupted by his stomach. Raikage and Mizukage smiled as Naruto clutched his stomach.

"Hehe sorry, we didn't have anything to eat," Naruto said with a sheepish smile. Raikage agreed. He was getting hungry too. They had been going over the plans for 3 hours straight.

"Alright since we are all hungry, let's all take a break," he said as everyone agreed and left the room to eat. Raikage served everyone some great dishes as everyone to eat. As everyone at their fill, they all noticed that it was getting close to nighttime.

"Alright let's continue this meeting tomorrow," he said as everyone nodded and went to their guest rooms. Today had been a weird day for Naruto. Tenten sat next to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well that was a tough day," she said. Naruto chuckled to her.

"Yeah no kidding," he said as he returned her kiss.

"I wonder how Tsunade is doing," she said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Well see as how we left the wedding to her, she is probably causing everyone to overwork," he said as he laughed.

"Yeah, well Naruto-kun shall we go to sleep?" she said to him.

"Why yes we shall," he said as he climbed into the bed with her. Both gave each other a good night kiss as they went to sleep.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere

"hehehe, are all the preparations complete," said the mysterious figure.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, all preparations for Sasuke to kill the 9-tails is in place," said Kabuto. Orochimaru smiled as he turned to look at Sasuke in the corner.

"Well Sasuke, ready to end the life of your former comrade?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke huffed as he nodded.

"Please, like that dobe will be a challenge for me," he said to the sannin.

"Good, both of you will fight in a few weeks," he said as he chuckled as he disappeared into the dark.

Now Orochimaru comes into the picture. Does He know how strong Naruto is? Is Sasuke more powerful than Naruto?


	29. Unexpected Guests

2 weeks later

Naruto and Tenten were in Sun country. They had left the Raikage's village a few days ago. After some intense negotiations with Raikage and Mizukage, the treaties would be signed in a few weeks. Naruto and Tenten were happy to finally to be going back to their village.

"Man, two weeks out of the village, i would how everyone is doing," Naruto said as he and Tenten raced home. She chuckled at him. She knew that the village was working on their wedding, but she wasn't sure of what anything looked like. After a few hours, Naruto and Tenten had entered Konoha's borders as they set foot on the familiar path to the village. They engaged in a joyous conversation as they walked.

"You now I love you Ten-chan,"

"Of course I know, and I love you Naruto-kun,"

"I love you more,"

"No, I love you more,"

"No, I do,"

"I said I love you more,"

"NO ME!,"

"NO ME!,"

Their ridiculous conversation had been going on for about 2 hours until they rested at a local bar. They ate a few dumplings and a few drinks as they stared at the other and smiled. After spending an hour at the bar, the two decided to leave so that they could return to the village. As they walked Naruto could feel evil in the air. He knew something was wrong. He turned to Tenten who had the same suspicions as him.

"Do you feel it Ten-chan?" he said as he looked at her.

"Yes I do, it feels heavy," she said to him. Both ran to avoid the mysterious aura in the air. As they entered a more secluded area they turned to face the mysterious person.

"All right come out and fight," Naruto said to the mystery. As two people came into view, both Naruto and Tenten were shocked to see Sasuke and Kabuto standing behind them.

"Well well dobe it seems you are not the same as last time," Sasuke said with an evil smirk. Naruto couldn't believe who he was staring at.

"S-S-Sasuke," was all Naruto could say. Tenten could see the disbelief in her lover's eyes. She knew this was the genin that had caused him so much grief.

"Now now Sasuke don't go on a rampage already," said the medical ninja as he chuckled. Naruto looked at Kabuto, who could still piss him off.

"Well well Naruto, it is good to see you, but today is the day you die, Orochimaru-sama has ordered it," Kabuto said to Naruto. Tenten was losing her patience.

"Please like the Great Sasuke has improved all this time," she said to them. Sasuke could only laugh as he saw Tenten on Naruto's arm.

"So dobe, you have a girl now, how nice," Sasuke said as he smirked. Naruto smiled a little as he replied.

"That's right Sasuke, I have one, but I don't see a girl with you, are you still on that stupid quest for revenge, huh?" Naruto asked sparking a bit of hat in Sasuke.

"Well this is all fine and good-," he said as he appeared behind Naruto and Tenten.

"-but let's get this over with," he said as he sent a kick towards the brunette. Naruto easily blocked his kicked as he grabbed Kabuto's leg.

"Oui Oui Kabuto, you can't head straight for those important to me right away," he said as he kicked Kabuto across the plain. Sasuke saw and though he didn't express it he was a little shocked.

"Hmm the dobe got better," he thought as he saw Kabuto fly into a separate plain.

"Naruto-kun, I will take care of Kabuto, can you handle him?" Tenten said to him.

"Yeah you go on Ten-chan, I will take care of Sasuke," Naruto said to her. Tenten nodded as she ran to the medical ninja's location.

"So all alone now huh loser?" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"You know I still intend on taking you back someday, but that might not happen today," Naruto said to him.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked.

"I am in kinda of a hurry back, so I will let you go for today," Naruto said to him. He knew Sasuke wasn't as strong as him, but to bring back Sasuke now would throw the whole village into a turn of events that would prove troublesome.

"Well then I won't hold you up seeing as how you won't be returning anyway," he said as he disappeared. Naruto assumed a fighting stance as he decided to lower his chakra level to try to match Sasuke's. He didn't want Sasuke to discover his new title or his the new powers he had.

"I will only use wind nature for this fight," Naruto thought not seeing the point to reveal all of his tricks to Sasuke. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and launched a kick at him. Naruto easily dodged as he launched a punch at Sasuke only to have Sasuke block it.

"Hehe okay doeb, let's go," he said to Naruto. Naruto nodded as they disappeared into the plains. Only the sound of shock waves could be heard from their fight. As they appeared Sasuke was now utterly impressed, oblivious to the fact the Naruto was holding a lot back.

"I am impressed dobe, but that alone won't beat me," he said as the two disappeared again as the fight resumed.

At the other plains

Tenten had arrived at the location of the medical ninja who just got up and brushed himself off. Like Naruto, Tenten decided to use only one nature element for this fight.

"This guy's chakra level is so small, it makes mine feel so powerful," she said to herself.

"Well well looks like I get the second-rate chunin," Kabuto said as he smiled. He disappeared behind Tenten and tried to kick her. Tenten was now pissed at that statement.

"Second-rate, Second-rate, SECOND-RATE," she said as she quickly turned around and slammed her foot into Kabuto's stomach propelling him into a tree. Kabuto gasped for air as he landed.

"Damn that actually hurt," he said as he healed himself.

"Oh its going to hurt a lot more," Tenten said as she activated her lightning armor. Kabuto smirked as he got up.

"So she has a lightining nature, huh," he said as he adjusted his glasses. As he was about to move, Tenten disappeared behind Kabuto and kicked him into the air. He gasped as she appeared in front of him and stabbed him into the stomach sending him into the ground.

"Okay, an error, she isn't a chunin, she is at most a Jounin though," he said as he tried to get up. As he got up he fell back to the ground. He realized his wounds were still suffering from some internal damage.

"I haven't felt this since the brat's rasengan to my chest," he said as he tried to heal himself again. Tenten smiled. She couldn't believe that he was so slow. Kabuto just couldn't keep up with her. She decided to end things here.

"Well I am in a hurry," she said as she waved a few hand signs.

"Lightning style: White Dragon," she said as an electric dragon came from the clouds. Kabuto stared in awe.

"I have greatly miscalculated things, I can't even heal myself fast enough," he said as Tenten brought her hands down.

"Wow well Orochimaru-sama, may you complete you vision," Kabuto said as he got hit by the attack. A bright light flashed over the field as Tenten turned to see nothing remaining except a crater.

"Well time to head back to Naruto-kun," she said as she left to reunite with her koibito. As she arrived she saw Naruto with his wind armor activated and Sasuke with his chidori current activated. Both were breathing heavily.

"Man this dobe is tougher than I thought," He said to himself. Naruto ran towards Sasuke as his wind collied with Sasuke's lightning. Naruto knew that wind was strong against lightning. The entire field light up as a giant explosion sent the two ninja back. Sasuke was sent further than Naruto as he hit a tree. Naruto was sent flying into Tenten's arms.

"Damn that dobe, another time then," he said as he walked away. Naruto was held by Tenten as he got up.

"So was Sasuke that tough to beat?" she asked him. Naruto chuckled as he got up to his feet.

"Now Ten-chan what kind of false kage would I be if I couldn't handle such weak fighting," he said to her. She smiled.

"Well I killed Kabuto which didn't take very long," she said to him.

"Well we should be getting back, we have to hurry," he said to her. They ran off towards the village, leaving the destroyed field behind.

Sasuke has fought Naruto, but underestimated him. Will he return? and if he does how strong will he be?


	30. Final Preparations

Evening in Konoha Borders

Naruto and Tenten were walking from the destroyed field. The couple had just gone through a battle with the ex-leaf ninja, Sasuke, and his partner Kabuto. They hurried back to the village to detail the battle to the Hokage. They were a good half-an-hour from the village as they went over the battle.

"So Naruto-kun, why didn't you use your full power to overwhelm Sasuke?" Tenten asked him. She knew that if Naruto got serious he could have defeated Sasuke in one hit. She didn't understand his reasoning. Naruto looked at her as he smiled.

"Well Ten-chan, When I do defeat Sasuke I want his crummy snake master to watch," he said as he looked at her.

"I will show him the true power of a Konoha ninja, then I will end his life also," he said as they raced to the gates. Tenten nodded then smiled as she understood. She knew that they were going to be back. She always loved his confidence in such matters.

"And I will back you up as well Naruto-kun," she said with a smile. Naruto blushed as he looked at her. he thanked her for her company and her help. He would need her to win. He always loved her heart and determination. He nodded as they came up to Konoha.

1 hour later

As they near the gates, they saw the people working their usual positions. As they walked through the village, they heard the hellos and cheers of the people as they blushed and walked. Unknown to the others, everyone was smiling at what they had planned. They managed to get everything for the wedding done, but Naruto and Tenten didn't know that. As Naruto and Tenten walked they ran into the rookie 9.

"Oh Naruto and Tenten are back," Lee said to the others. They all ran up to the couple as they asked questions about their journey.

"So, how was Wind Country," asked Sakura.

"Oh it wasn't bad and if you want to know the details follow us," Naruto said as he and Tenten went to the Hokage Mansion. As everyone walked, they could hear the snickers of people around them. Naruto and Tenten were a little nervous as they kept walking. The rookie 9 hoped people would be quiet for fear of the secret coming out. As Naruto and Tenten turned around they saw the nervous faces of their friends.

"Hey guys, are you hiding something from us?" Naruto asked. Everyone immediately jumped from his question. The couple now knew something was up.

"W-w-what are you talking about man, we aren't hiding anything," Kiba said to them. Naruto and Tenten turned to each other and smiled. They decided to wiat and just shrugged it of. Everyone went into the Kage Mansion and met with Tsunade. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to see Naruto and Tenten back in the village.

"Oh Naruto, Tenten how did the negotiations go?" she asked them. They looked at each other then at her. They smiled.

"Negotiations are good, we will be allied to both Lightning Country and Water Country," Naruto said as he smiled at the Hokage. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief as she sat back into her chair. The rookie 9 gave a shout of joy as they thanked Naruto and Tenten for the negotiations. Each member left until only Naruto, Tenten, and Tsunade were in the room. Naruto looked at Tsunade and decided to get serious.

"Tsunade, there is something we need to tell you," he said to her. She was startled by his comment as she sat back in her chair.

"What is in guys?" she said as she got serious.

"On our way back we got attacked by Sasuke and Kabuto," Tenten explained. Tsunade jumped out of her chair at the thought of them being so close to the village and no one knowing.

"I fought Sasuke, but he got away, and Tenten fought Kabuto and killed him," Naruto said to her. He pointed in the direction were his body should be. Tsunade quickly dispatched ANBU ninjas to the scene to recover the body.

"We believe that Orochimaru is going to invade the village with Sasuke," Naruto said to her.

"Did Sasuke say in how much time?" She asked them.

"Yeah in about 5 months," he said to her.

"i see around the time of your wedding," she said as she leaned back.

"Okay thank you for telling me, I will take the necessary precautions," she said. They nodded as they turned around and left. Even with the impending danger that was coming for the village, Tsunade couldn't help but smile.

"Okay they at least don't know about the surprise, good," she said as she continued her paperwork. She had to keep this wedding a secret for five months, that wasn't going easy.

Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere

"So Sasuke did you dispose of that fox pest?" Orochimaru asked with a sinister smile. Sasuke shrugged as he went to his room to lay down.

"Naruto is nothing special, but his girlfriend killed Kabuto," he said as he left a shocked Orochimaru in his chair. Regaining his thoughts he smiled.

"Alright brat, I'm game, in five months watch out," Orochimaru said as he chuckled. He didn't hear about Naruto's exploits and neither he nor Sasuke could have known about how truly terrifying his powers were. To Sasuke, Naruto had improved, but not much over the years.

"haha, that dobe won't be able to stop me," Sasuke laughed in his room. He knew he could beat Naruto or so he thought.

Back in Konoha

Naruto and Tenten were walking home, feeling the glares of the people on them.

"Man I feel like they are hiding something," Tenten said to her lover.

"I know, it feels weird," he said to her. They could feel that people were hiding something. Naruto grabbed Tenten as they walked to Ichiraku Ramen. He said his hellos as he sat down.

"Oh Naruto you are back," said Teuchi said to Naruto. He laid out a bowl of ramen in from of the couple.

"Here you lovers, on the house," he said to them. They gratefully accepted as they ate. As they ate the large bowl of ramen together they looked up from their meal.

"Hey, what is with the village today?" Naruto asked. He looked up from the meal to see Teuchi nervous as he tried to answer.

"U-um well the thing is-," he paused to see some of the villagers nodded their heads for him to stop. He saw the intense stares of Naruto and Tenten looking for answers. Teuchi and Ayumi couldn't take the stares and pushed Naruto and Tenten out of the place.

"Sorry guys, I just forgot we are closed," he said as he locked the shop. Naruto and Tenten were shocked at their actions as they got up and went home.

"Ok that was weird," he said as they went back to the house.

"We have had a long day let's just go home,"Tenten said as they walked down the street. As they went into their house the two lover immediately went to sleep so they could face the next day.

Tsunade appeared on the street as everyone stared at her.

"Do they know anything?" she asked as everyone confirmed that the secret was safe.

"Okay people let's move we have until tomorrow for everything to nearly be completed," she said as everyone ran out and got the wedding decorations and supplies out. They all started to move as they raced to get everything in order.

"I have to keep such a big thing a secret for 5 months, wow," Tsunade thought as she took out the plans for the wedding.

"I am sorry Naruto and Tenten, but you guys will be getting a lot of missions starting tomorrow," Tsunade said as she rushed a few people to get their jobs done.

"I am terribly sorry for the secrecy Naruto and Tenten, but you will be so happy at your wedding, I promise," Tsunade said as she told Kakashi and Gai who had decorations to put them in the appropriate places.

Naruto and Tenten have no clue. What is this surprise? When will Orochimaru invade?


	31. Our Wedding Day

5 months later, 8:00 a.m

After so much time and secrecy, the day had finally arrived. Everyone was happy as they stared at a new Konoha that was decorated with fancy lights and ornaments. As everyone smiled on of the villagers said to everyone.

"Well to day is finally here," he said to them. Everyone gave a happy nod as they went back into their houses. The event wasn't going to start for another 3 hours. As Tsunade and the rookie 9 walked down the village, they gave a final checklist of everything.

"Okay things are good here," Tsunade said with an extremely happy grin.

"This is going to be a long day," Shikmaru said with a yawn. He didn't want to show it to the others, but he was excited too. He was the best man of a certain blond.

"I can't wait,"

"This is going to be awesome,"

"How youthful this day is,"

"My man Naruto is so lucky,"

Everyone gave their own comments on the special event that was going to take place. As everyone neared the village gate, they came across three figures. Everyone knew who it was as they walked up to say hi.

"Oh Gaara and company, you guys are here," Tsunade said as she smiled at the appearance of the Kazekage.

"I couldn't miss a day like this for anything," Gaara said with a rarely seen smile. As everyone walked back into the village, people exchanged random conversations about their thoughts on the day. As they walked Tsunade looked at the time.

"Oh okay everyone, go home and start to get dressed for the special day," Tsunade said as she ran home. Everyone was ready to go until they were stopped by Lee.

"Huh, what is it Lee?" Sakura said as everyone turned around. They saw Lee had his hand out in the air. Everyone could see were he was going with this. No one really wanted to do it, but Lee managed to convince everyone. They all put their hands on top of his as he gave a shout.

"Let's make this the best day for Naruto and Tenten," He said.

"YOSHA!," Everyone shouted.

"With full power of youth, Fight-o," he said with enthusiasm.

"Yosha," Everyone yelled.

"Fight-o,"

"Yosha,"

"FIght-o,"

"YOsha,"

"FIGHT-O,"

"YOSHA!," They all shouted as they raised their hands to the air and scattered to their homes. Everyone was all smiles for this day.

2 hours later

Hearing the birds chirping, a certain blond and his lover got up as they took a breath of the morning air.

"*Yawn*, good morning Ten-chan," Naruto said as he gave his lover a kiss to the lips. Tenten smiled at the warm welcome to the day she received.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun," She said as she got up. As they got up they looked at the calendar. They both smiled as they rushed into each other's arms.

"That's right today is the day isn't it Naruto-kun?" Tenten said as she cried tears of joy in her lovers arms. Naruto smiled as he wiped the tears of her eyes and looked dead straight into her eyes.

"That's right Ten-chan, today is the day," he said as they both rushed to get ready. Getting on some clothes they rushed out the door. Before the two entered the center of the village they were stopped by Neji.

"Hey Neji," they said as they realized they got stopped by him.

"Sorry you guys, but you can't come this way," He said as he pointed to an alternate route. They ignored it and decided to go his way. After 30 minutes of walking the two came up to the building full of people. Hinata saw them and motioned them to the back.

"Hinata, why are you-," Tenten was interrupted by her hand.

"No time, come to the back," She said as she shoved them into their separate rooms. Naruto saw his friends in their tuxes as he got changed.

"Well Naruto this is your day, are you ready for that giant step?" Kiba asked.

"You know it Kiba, I have longed for this day," Naruto said to them. Everyone laughed as they saw Naruto come out in his suit. Everyone examined him.

"Man Naruto you sure now how to fill out that leather suit," Choji said as he ate some chips. Naruto chuckled as he sat down. Now all he had to do was wait for the announcement.

Meanwhile with Tenten

"Come on Tenten get dress, today is your day," Temari motioned as she put Tenten behind a door. The girls sat in their purple bridesmaid dresses. The girls giggle to each other as they waited for Tenten.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it," Ino said as she waited impatiently for the bride to appear.

"I know, this day is gonna be big," Sakura stated as she sipped some water.

"I am so happy right now," Hinata said as she formed a few tears in her eyes. The girls awwed as they hugged a sobbing hyuuga. After 30 minutes in the door, Tenten came out looked magnificent in her white dress that had a flower and kunai design to it.

"Tenten you look so cute," Ino said as she hugged her. Tenten was unable to hold back the tears in her eyes as she let a few fall down her cheeks.

"Guys I am so happy for this day," She said as she received comfort from her bridesmaids. Tsunade walked in.

Meanwhile with the guys

The guys were talking about what a great day today was. Kakashi walked in.

"All right you two, it is time," both Tsunade and Kakashi said to the two lovers in their respective rooms. Everyone got up and followed. Naruto peeked outside one of the doors. He saw that the house was packed. He looked around to spot some of his friends in the audience. he even spotted the Raikage and Mizukage.

"Wow even those two are here," He said as he looked around some more. He noticed Gaara in the first row of people as they all sat. Tsunade came out of one of the doors.

"Thank you everyone for coming, we are here to announce the wedding of Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten Kurami," Tsunade said to the audience. Everyone shouted for joy as they settled down and and smiled. Naruto appeared out of one of the doors and stood to the platform. His groomsmen stood behind him as they smiled. The wedding music played. Everyone was entranced by the beautiful music. Everyone heard the door open behind them as they saw a gorgeous brunette walk in her pure white wedding dress. She was being escorted by Kakashi as they walked down the aisle. Everyone stared at the beauty of the brunette as she walked. Tenten's face was hidden by the veil as she came closer to the aisle. Even though Kakashi had his mask on, people could still tell he was smiling.

"Take Care of her, Naruto," He said to himself as he helped Tenten up the platform. Naruto looked at the beauty of his brunette. She took his breath away as Tsunade spoke.

"We are here to wed Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten Kurami," She said to everyone. She turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, do you take Tenten as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor?" she asked as she looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto with all confidence in his voice replied.

"I do, with all my heart," he said as he smiled. He heard a few cheers from people as he laughed. Tsunade turned to Tenten.

"Tenten, do you take Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor?" she asked the brunette. Tenten though people couldn't see it, but she smiled underneath her veil.

"I do with all my heart," she said said as she smiled thorough her veil. Tsunade saw she mixed up the schedule and forgot the vows. She turned to them. She motioned her hand. They turned to each other. Naruto lifted up Tenten's veil to see the love of his life across from him.

"You may say your vows," Tsunade said as she watched. Naruto began.

"Tenten, you are my heart and soul. Before you I thought no one cared for me like you do. You are my world. I am unable to live with out you. You made me believe in the power of love as you expessed your feelings for me. I love you with everything I have. I will protect you from all harm and danger. You are my light of the world. I love you Tenten," Naruto said as he finished his vows. He could see Tenten form tears in her eyes at his vows. Tsunade looked at Tenten next. Tenten began.

"Naruto, you have loved me like no other. I never thought that I could fall in love this much with someone and have those feelings returned to me. I have loved you with all my heart and soul. I could never find anyone more precious to me than you. You are my world Naruto. You renewed my feelings after I had gone through trouble with dating. I never imagined I would be here. I love you forever Naruto. My love, my heart, my soul, my everything is yours to take. I love you Naruto," Tenten said as she too finished her vows. She was still in tears as she enjoyed this glorious occasion. She could hear the sobs of the audience as they listened to the two vows. Even Tsunade was on the verge of tears from their vows.

"O-okay, may the ring bearers come," She said. Shikamaru and Sakura stepped forward and gave their rings to the two individuals. Tsunade had seen Naruto ring and traced it back to the producer. She asked the man to create Naruto's ring. He gladly did and gave it to Tsunade. Naruto and Tenten took their rings into their hands. Both looked into each other's eyes. Naruto began and took Tenten's left finger.

"With this ring, I take you, Tenten Kurami, as my lawfully wedded wife," He said as he placed the diamond ring on her finger. Tenten marveled at the jewel on her finger. She looked up at Naruto and took his left finger.

"With this ring, I take you, Naruto Uzumaki, as my lawfully wedded husband," She said as she put his ring on his finger. Everyone was crying from the emotion in their air. Even Gaara was acting emotinal for once. He tried to hold his tears, but some escaped from his ears. The bridesmaids were crying as were the groomsmen. As Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes, she said the final words.

"By the power vested in me as the Hokage, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride," she said. Naruto's lips immediately met Tenten's as they had a deep kiss. Everyone jumped for joy at the new married couple. As they kissed, Tenten couldn't hold back the tears. She was so happy for this day.

"I am now officially Tenten Uzumaki," she said in her head as she continued to kiss her husband. After the kiss Naruto and Tenten walked down the aisle as they walked out the door. They heard the applause of everyone as they left. Soon after the bridesmaids and groomsmen gathered hands and walked out after them. The cheers for the two didn't stop even after they left. This was going to be a long day for the two. Naruto ran out of the building carrying Tenten bridal style. They were so happy. Those who were outside cheered for the two as they kissed and walked down the stairs. Tenten was so happy for this occasion. Naruto felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. They continued down the stairs as they engaged in casual conversation with the people.

Horray Naruto and Tenten are married. May their love be strong and prosper.


	32. Our Reception

A few hours later, 8:00 p.m

It was well into nighttime as Naruto and Tenten were at home still in their wedding clothes as they enjoyed each other's company. They kissed each other with so much passion that they could feel their very souls light up from the heat of the moment. Tenten was now Naruto's wife. She loved this day so much that I brought her to tears every time she thought about it. As they broke away for air, Naruto looked at Tenten.

"I love you Ten-chan, you are my life," he said as he stared at his wife. Tenten smiled as tears fell down her face. She looked up at her husband and smiled.

"I love you Naruto-kun, you are my life," she said as she leaned back in to kiss him. He returned her passion with his own as the two seemed to dance around the room as their lips stayed in contact with each other. Their embrace lasted for only 10 minutes, but it felt like both were there for an eternity. As they broke for air a second time, they looked at the clock.

"Our reception is in 1 hour," Tenten said as she looked at Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he gave one more kiss to Tenten and backed away.

"Then let's change into our clothes," he said to her. She smiled and nodded as she grabbed a dress. This dress was different from her wedding dress, but it still felt important. It had a similar design to the wedding dress but was shorter as it came down only to her knees. As she got dressed, she put on her silver shoes and she waited for Naruto. Naruto took out his wedding suit as it was the only suit that really fit him. He didn't really have much time to pick out suits with his new position as the Tangokage. Naruto's black suit complimented Tenten's dress as they took each other in their arms and walked out the door.

The two walked down the Konoha street. They noticed that no one was there and that all the light were off. Confused Naruto looked at the flier.

"It does say here, so were is everyone?" he asked as he looked around. Tenten was just and confused as Naruto was. They were having a great day, but no one was out. As they continued to walk a bright light lit up the sky. Suddenly all of the lights on the street light up in bright yellow as a spotlight appeared on the new married couple. People came out of their stores and shop, whistling at the them. As they looked up, they saw Tsunade on top of the Hokage Mansion with a microphone.

"Everyone rejoice for the new couple, Naruto and Tenten Uzumaki," She shouted. Everyone hollered as the sound resonated throughout the village. People were jumping up and down as they saw the couple with their arms around each other. Tsunade shouted into the microphone.

"We will now have comments from their closest friends and mentors," She said to them. They smiled as they stood in the middle of the street waiting. The first to come up was Ino.

"I am so happy for both of you, I hope you enjoy your new lives together as you continue to support and love each other," She said with a big grin. They smiled as they nodded their heads and looked at the next person. Kiba came to the microphone.

"Naruto, you are one of my best friends, I am glad for your happiness, I hope you and Tenten will be happy, YAHOO," he said as he walked off.

"That Kiba," Naruto said as he smiled. Tenten couldn't get enough of the encouragement as the next person came. Lee came to the mic.

"Horray for your youthfulness, I hope that your youth continues to shine throughout the village as you move forward," he said as he stepped down. Naruto and Tenten dropped their heads.

"Still the "youth" stuff, eh hun," Naruto said as he looked at her.

"It's the one thing about him that won't change," she said as she giggled. Next came Hinata.

"N-N-Naruto and Tenten, I am glad that you guys have found happiness, I wish you all the best as Konoha's new married couple," She said as she gave a bow and left the spot. Naruto and Tenten bowed as they received her support. Then was Neji.

"Naruto, Tenten, I am glad that you destiny seems so bright and radiant, may you enjoy many years to come, and Naruto, you take good care of Tenten," he said as he walked off. Naruto nodded as a confirmation that he would. Choji came next

"(munch) Naruto, Tenten (munch), you guys are the best (munch), I hope you have a good life," he said as he walked off with a bag of chips. Naruto looked at Tenten and smiled.

"As expected of the #1 glutton," he said as they bowed. Then came Shino.

"Naruto, Tenten these are the best moments of your life, enjoy them," he said as he walked. Tenten looked at Naruto.

"A guy of few to no words," She said as she smiled. Kankuro came next.

"Good Job you two have a nice life," he said then walked off. They grumbled a little, but knew were Kankuro's heart was. Temari came after.

"I am happy for you both may you be happy," she said the left. Naruto stared at them.

"I guess they aren't much for words," Naruto said as he turned to see who was next. Gaara came next.

"Naruto and Tenten, I have seen a lot of love and joy in this village from the two of you, it makes me feel happy that you can find love this way, I am happy for you and you have my full support," He said as he bowed and walked off.

"Gaara is so sweet," Tenten said as she leaned on Naruto. Shikamaru came next.

"You guys are so troublesome, to plan this wedding was a pain, but I don't hate the conclusion, which is the two of you in each other's arms, I hope you enjoy your new lives," he said as he walked off with a yawn. Naruto and Tenten smiled at his effort. Sakura came up to them.

"Naruto, Tenten I am glad to see this moment, It fills my heart with such happiness at this moment. May your love prosper forever," she said as she walked down. They bowed as they gave thanks for her support. The senseis came next. Not wanting to waste the night, they all decided to comment all at once.

"Naruto, Tenten, you have made your senseis proud, we are glad for your new happiness with each other, we are behind both of you 100% continue on the road to life as you usher in the next generation of Konoha shinobi," they all said as the walked off the Mansion. Naruto and Tenten blushed at the way their senseis said that statement.

"Well I can wait to have one," Naruto said to her. Tenten chuckled.

"Yeah me too, I don't think we are ready yet," she said as they bowed at the acceptance. Tsunade and Jiraiya came last.

"You have shown us your love and we are proud of you, We hope that you two will enjoy all the wonderfulness of life," they said as the bowed. The couple bowed as Tsunade grabbed the mic.

"Let's give a round of applause to Naruto and Tenten Uzumaki," Tsunade said as the crowd roared in excitement for them. Soon after fireworks appeared in the sky as everyone marveled at the site. Naruto looked at Tenten.

"I love you Ten-chan," he said to her. She looked at him.

"And I love you Naruto-kun," she said as they leaned into the other and shared a passionate kiss that earned them a cheer from the audience of Konoha. Tsunade smiled as she grabbed the mic again.

"We will now commence with the dance of the new couple," She said as a light covered the two. They looked at the crowd then each other. They smiled as Naruto bowed and laid out his hand.

"Many I have this dance, my wife," he said as he lifted up his head to her. Tenten cried a bit as she put her hand into his hand.

"Let us dance my beloved," she said as Naruto got up and put his arms and hers into the appropriate position. His hand was around her waist as his other hand held her hand. Her hand was on his shoulder as her other was in his hand. They started to turn as they marveled the crowd with their dancing. They moved so fluently that they could predict where the other was going. Tenten followed Naruto's lead. It was as if she was gliding through the air as Naruto kept her close to him and stepped lightly. Naruto never took his eyes off Tenten, he felt that he could see why he was leading her without leaving her eyes. To the audience, Naruto and Tenten looked glorious as they danced in the light. Some of the people were crying at the spectacular performance the two were giving.

"You move so smoothly Naruto-kun," Tenten said as she enjoyed the movement of their feet and their bodies.

"I am grateful to receive your compliments Ten-chan," he said as he continued to swing her around the center of the village. The two were still dancing as Tsunade came to the mic.

"Now we will have couples join in on their dancing," she said as different couples came into the center. Naruto and Tenten looked around at the different couples as they continued to dance. Kakashi was with Anko, Shizune was with Genma, Hinata with Neji, Kiba with Sakura, Ino with Choji, Asuma with Kurenai, Shikamaru with Temari, Gaara with Matsuri, and shockingly, the Raikage with Mizukage.

"Man, everyone really knows how to leave impressions," Naruto said as he looked to his right and left. What he and Tenten saw put a smile to their faces. They also saw a reluctant Tsunade dancing with Jiraiya.

"i guess even she will give him a chance at times," Tenten said as she smiled. Naruto nodded as he turned back to his lover and their dance. Everyone danced magnificently in the spotlight. After about an hour, the dancing stopped as everyone went to enjoy the festivities. As Naruto and Tenten walked around eating whatever they could find, they ran into Mizukage and Raikage.

"Well you two, we are going to leave," they said to the shocked couple.

"We only had time to stay for this," they said as they bowed. Naruto and Tenten bowed as they thanked them for their appearance. As the two left they turned back to see Naruto.

"Oh and Naruto, you have both our votes of Hokage," they said as they smiled and left. Naruto looked at Tenten and chuckled.

"Well shall we continue the festivities my wife," he said with confidence.

"Why yes we shall my husband," Tenten said as she dragged Naruto around the village. The two enjoyed a night of pure bliss as the entire village was up in lights at the occasion. As people danced, ate, and talked, they all knew one thing, no one was going to be up anytime soon tomorrow.

Naruto and Tenten, may your love prosper through out the ages. Keep fighting for your dreams and your peace with each other.


	33. Invasion Pt 1

1 week later

Everyone in the village was going about business as usual. People were still talking about the event that transpired between a certain blond and brunette couple. As the tow strolled down the village, they noticed more and more people looking at them and smiling.

"Man, this staring is weird," Naruto said as he hand his arm around his wife. She could totally agree with him. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable from all the stares.

"Yeah it's like these people haven't seen a married couple before," She said as she smiled, though she still enjoyed the attention. As the couple walked towards the Hokage Mansion to request a mission, Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Huh?, Naruto what is the matter?" Tenten asked as she stared at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes as he "sensed" the wind around him. He could feel and insurmountable amount of ill intent in the air. He had never felt anything like this. As he looked to the right he started to think.

"1...2...3...10 people in total to the west," he said as he opened his eyes. He could tell that this was going to get interesting. He looked at Tenten who was still worried about him. He grabbed her hand and the couple now ran for the Hokage Mansion. Naruto decided to pick Tenten up bridal-style and ran for Tsunade.

"N-Naruto-kun, what is the matter?" Tenten asked startled at his initial reaction. As Naruto ran, he looked at Tenten.

"The day we both feared is here," he said as they arrived at the Hokage Mansion. Tenten knew what that meant. The Akatsuki were coming to invade Konoha for Naruto's bijuu. Naruto and Tenten bursted through the doors startling Tsunade as she looked at the two who had on some serious looking faces.

"What is it?, Why are you guys acting so crazy?" She wondered. They were shocked that she couldn't feel the immense pressure of the air. As they looked at each other and calmed down to speak.

"Tsunade, all of the Akatsuki are coming to Konoha right now," Naruto said as he explained the situation. Tsunade jumped up in shock at the news she just heard.

"All of them?m, Are you serious?" she asked as they gave her assured nods. Tsunade immediately summoned all available ninja into the center of Konoha. As she stood over the Hokage Mansion she spoke.

"Everyone fortify our defenses, evacuate all citizens in the vicinity, this village is going going into lockdown," she yelled as everyone wondered what this was about. Tsunade losing her patience yelled.

"THE AKATSUKI ARE COMING TO KONOHA RIGHT NOW!," she yelled into the microphone. Everyones eyes shout up as they ran off to do the designated procedures for the invasion. Tsunade went back into the room with Naruto and Tenten. She got all of her supplies together as she was ready to go out of the door, but Naruto and Tenten stopped her.

"Tsunade, let me and Tenten take care of this," Naruto said to her.

"No way, this is too important, I can't let you fight," she said to them. They couldn't believe their ears.

"Tsunade, Tenten and I cna beat them, we beat you and the other kage, no one in this village is stronger than us, we are the only ones who can do this without wasting Konoha shinobi," Naruto said trying to convince her. She grumbled, but she knew he was right. No one in this village or in Suna could beat them.

"And if you don't let us, we will just go at orders of the Tangokage and his advisor," he said to her. Tsunade grumbled some more.

"Damn that title," she said under her breath.

"Alright, you guys can fight them, I will tell everyone else to stay out of your way," she said as they smiled.

"Just one thing-," she said to them. They turned to her as she continued.

"don't go dying on me," she said as they nodded.

"We will never die," they said with confidence as they left her room. Tsunade turned to the door to see Shizune as the door. Tsunade gave her orders.

"Shizune, tell everyone to stay in the village, but we and a couple of other ninja are going," She said to her assistant.

"But Tsunade-sama, who is going to deal with them?" she said as she wondered.

"Naruto and Tenten: The Village's Strongest Couple," she said as she smiled. Tsunade wanted to see the fight that would shake the very foundation of the ninja world. Shizune nodded as she took all the senseis and rookie 9 with her as everyone left after Naruto and Tenten.

30 minutes later

Naruto and Tenten were rushing to intercept the Akatsuki as they ran through the trees.

"Okay Tenten, how much power will be needed?" he asked. Tenten turned to him and smiled.

"Well how about we use, 25% and see from there," she said as they glided through the trees.

"Alright 25% it is," Naruto said as they entered a clearing. They waited patiently for the Akatsuki to arrive. They smiled as the "felt" their friends and mentors behind them to watch.

1 hour later

10 people showed up at the clearing and looked at the two Konoha shinobi waiting for them.

"Well well, It seems we were snuffed out," a shark-like man with a large sword on his back said as he smiled.

"So that is the 9-tailed jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki," and man with a three bladed scythe said as he smiled.

"They are making this capture a little easy aren't they hmm?" One of the guys with a clay bird in his hand said.

"Well in any case let's-," a woman was interrupted by the brunette.

"Can we get this over with, I want to continue my day with my husband," Tenten shouted to them. Everyone gave various emotions at the comment that Tenten made from laughing to a look of annoyance.

"Just give us the kid and we'll leave," a man wit the sharingan said to her.

"Not on your ass man, how about you go before I get angry," She said as they laughed. One them pointed at Naruto and motioned for the guy with the scythe.

"Hidan get this over with," the leader said.

"Yes yes sir," Hidan said as he went forward. Naruto motioned for Tenten to get back. Tenten back up as she felt a whirl of wind appear around Naruto, the other were too far away to see it. Naruto walked forward. He stopped to cross his arms.

"Well let's go wild," Hidan said as he disappeared behind Naruto. He attempt to take Naruto's head easily as he brought the axe around. Naruto easily saw the move and blocked the move with his hand and threw Hidan over his body. Hidan flew back to his group.

"Wow this kid is pretty goo," he said as he rushed at Naruto. Naruto could see that this guy was a waste of time. As Hidan neared closer to Naruto, he suddenly stopped. He felt a bit lighter, like something had come off of him. He turned to see his arm on the ground. Hidan fell to the floor in pain as the rest of the group wondered what happened. Naruto looked at Hidan and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have time for this," he said as he looked at Hidan. Hidan got up and smiled at he charged forward. As he charged he saw his other arm fall off. Hidan couldn't see what was happening. He felt something sharp cut through him as he tried to fight. He turned to Naruto who still had his arms crossed.

"Time to end this and finish this invasion," he said as he moved his hand forward. Hidan was now getting more cuts as blood gashed from his body. Now his left and right legs were gone as he laid on the ground motion less.

"How is this happening, Lord Jashin what is going on?" he yelled as he looked in terror at the shinobi.

"What's going on is your death," Naruto said as he used his wind to cut off Hidan's head.

"Don't worry Hidan, I read about you, I know you can't die because of your little cult religion," Naruto said as he formed some hand signs.

"So let me roast you alive, Fire style: Fireball Justsu," he said as basic fire came from his mouth and consumed a burning Hidan.

"Since you can't die, this is a burning torture, Hidan," Naruto said as he looked at the other members of the Akatsuki. Everyone looked surprised.

"What did that brat just do?" Kakazu asked someone. Itachi stepped forward.

"It was the wind," Itachi said with his activated sharingan as he explained.

"He concentrated the wind to a sharp enough blade that it could slice through anything like butter, we couldn't see it because wind is everywhere and it's the hardest element to detect, that dumb ass Hidan underestimated the 9-tails and paid the price,' Itachi said as he stepped back. Naruto smiled as he looked up from a charcoaled Hidan.

"So who is next?" Naruto said as a gruff looking guy appeared.

"Dammit Hidan, you are so useless," Sasori said as he came forward. Naruto smiled and stepped back.

"Your turn my wife," Naruto said as he called Tenten. Tenten smiled as she stepped forward.

"Okay step back and enjoy the show my husband," she said as she faced Sasori. Sasori smiled.

"Now this will be a cake walk," he said as he looked at her. Sasori began with swiping his tail forward. He hit Tenten only to see and log from the smoke.

"Dammit, replacement jutsu," he said as he looked around. He saw Naruto smiling as he pointed to the sky. Sasori looked up to see Tenten in the air.

"You shouldn't hide in such fragile things," she said as she enhanced her speed with her lightning nature and came soaring down. Sasori could see that he would have to eject form his puppet. As he left he saw his puppet destroyed in front of his eyes.

"Damn you bitch," he said as he took out a scroll.

"Oh well no choice, let's see you try this," he said as he brought out a puppet with dark blue hair.

"Meet the Third Kazekage, as my puppet," he said as Tenten looked at the mysterious puppet. She saw black sand that camw out of the puppets mouth. it was similar to Shino's parasitic insects.

"let the fun begin, Iron Sand: Iron Sand Drizzle," he said as the puppet shot sand into the air and it came down similar to rain. Sasori smiled as he saw his technique hit the ground. As knew that the brunette was finished, but he saw her move smoothly through the drizzle as if she was anticipating it easily.

"What the dammit, Iron Sand: Infinite Sand Shower," he said as an infinite number of sand needles came from the sky. Tenten looked up to see the reigning needles. She decided to form an few hand signs as she got ready.

"Water Style: Water Wall," she said as a wall of water surrounded her and protected her from the infinite number of needles. Sasori was getting more and more frustrated as his techniques weren't working.

"Dammit, who is this girl?" he thought as he saw her make more hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Justu," she said as the surrounding water turned into a dragon and wiped Sasori and into a tree. Sasori got up and went back to the damp field.

"hehe, you think that can beat me," he said to her.

"No, I just thought about destroying that puppet," Tenten said as she looked at Sasori who laughed.

"Well enough talk, Iron Sand-," he said, but his puppet was acting strange. No sand was coming from its mouth like it should.

"Dammit, what is wrong with this thing?" he said as Tenten laughed.

"Oh don't you know, when sand, it doesn't matter what type, get wet it can't flow freely and becomes hard and sticks togeter due to the cohesiveness of water," She said to him.

"In other words, that puppet is malfunctioning from mud," She said as she made more hand signs.

"Lighting style: Thunder Current," she said as she placed her hand on the damp field. The water shook as lightning rushed from her hand to the puppet.

"Water conducts electricity, say bye bye to that puppet," Tenten said as her lightning incinerated Sasori's puppet.

"Damn oh well, it can't be helped, I will have to use myself," he said as he revealed himself as a puppet.

"Puppet technique: Performance of 100 puppets,' he said as 100 puppets came to his aid.

'I used these puppets to conquer an entire country," he laughed as he sent them at Tenten. Tenten easily dodged them all as she thought of a way to get to Sasori. She already knew how to beat him, but getting to the weak spot was a different story. As she ran around dodging puppets Tenten formed an idea. As she ran she made more hand signs.

"Lighting Style: God's Thunder Dragon," she shouted as the clouds darkened and a giant dragon appeared out of the sky. Sasori smiled.

"That won't beat me," he said as he made his puppets swirl around him to protect him from any damage.

"Its not for you, but me," she said as she signaled the dragon down on herself. As the dragon hit, she condensed the dragon to form around her.

"Lighting release: Light Dragon Armor," she said as she disappeared. Sasori couldn't find her anywhere. He suddenly felt something through his chest. He saw the brunette punch her fist through his "heart".

"And stay down," she said as she crushed the heart into a tree. Sasori dropped to the ground.

"Damn, to get killed by a woman, I can't believe this, hehe i leave this to you guys," Sasori said as he rolled over dead. The Akatsuki had lost two of its members easily, while Naruto and Tenten had yet to break a sweat. Tenten returned to Naruto's side.

"Your turn Naruto-kun," she said as she stepped back. Naruto walked up and smiled at them. he lifted up his hand and motioned for any of them.

"So...Who's Next?" he said with a smile.

The Akatsuki are losing due to the amazing power of Naruto and Tenten. Can Naruto and Tenten finish this and walk away?


	34. Invasion Pt 2

Somewhere in the trees

"Did you guys just see what they did?" Shizune said through a mind link with all the ninja in the vicinity. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. Naruto and Tenten were overwhelming the Akatsuki. They made the Akatsuki look like amateur chunin ninja.

"I-I know, I can't believe this either," The rookie 9 said through the link as they continued to watch.

"Those two are so incredible," Tsunade had to admit to herself as she saw two bodies on the ground. Everyone saw a burnt man's corpse next to the couple. The other was between the two sides on the ground, motionless.

"Let's continue to watch, we will intervene only if they absolutely need us to," Tsunade commanded as everyone nodded. They all stuck to the shadows to watch the spectacular show.

In the plains of Konoha

Naruto and Tenten were smiling at what they accomplished in under 30 minutes. Though the two were happy they weren't stupid. They knew better than to underestimate the Akatsuki of all people. Naruto held his hand up at the group.

"Well...I am sick of waiting, whose next?" he said as everyone smiled. The Akasuki still weren't convinced of Naruto and Tenten's power. If anything, they thought that the two were just extremely lucky.

"Listen to him, they beat hidan and Sasori, and they think they can beat all of us," Kisame said as he laughed.

"I know, I will put the brat in his place, hmm," Deidara said as he stepped forward. Naruto smiled as he looked at the weird hands that Deidara had. Naruto motioned for Tenten.

"Ten-chan, clear the area, things might become... artistic," Naruto said with a smile. Obeying her lover's orders, Tenten backed up into the trees. The Akatsuki knowing Deidara backed up also and smiled. Deidara was actually pretty good for his age. The field was now clear as Naruto and Deidara stared each other down. After 15 minutes, Naruto made the first move using his wind to try and slice through Deidara. Naruto looked up to see Deidara cut in half by his wind. Naruto smiled.

"Oh come on Deidara, stop hiding and face me," he said as he saw the clay clone of Deidara vanish.

"This guy figured it out, hmm," he said as he appeared behind him.

"You let your guard down," he said as he kicked Naruto in the back only for a puff of smoke to appear.

"What a shadow clone," Deidara said to himself as Naruto appeared behind him.

"No duh, you fake artist," Naruto said as he slammed a rasengan into Deidara. Deidara disappeared only for Naruto to see it was another clay clone.

"Damn Deidara you really are a chicken aren't you?" Naruto said to him trying provoke Deidara. Naruto looked up to see to clay brids dive bomb him as he heard a voice.

"9-tails, art is an explosion, Katsu," he yelled as the birds exploded in Naruto's face. Naruto jumped out of the smoke to see Deidara in the sky riding a bird. Naruto smiled as he saw Deidara fly around.

"Well 9-tails, can the fox fly?" Deidara said jokingly as he flew around Naruto. Naruto looked down as his hair covered his eyes. He looked back up and smiled.

"If it wishes it can," He said as he clasped his hands together. Naruto closed his eyes as he said a few words. Deidara just flew around and waited for Naruto to finish. Naruto knew he was going to regret it.

"I ask of you O' winds of the Earth, grant me your power, the power to reach the heavens and defeat its enemies, those who use the skies for with ill-intent, let me end them," Naruto said as intense winds swirled around him. Naruto still had his eyes closed as everyone watched in awe. The winds flowed around Naruto as they were concentrated to fill his body. The wind disappeared for a while. Deidara laughed not knowing the shock he was going to receive. Naruto smiled as the wind around the entire plains grew intense and they pushed Deidara and his clay bird back.

"Oh so there is something to this technique, hmm," he said as he swirled around bored. The winds settled and filled out on the back of Naruto. The winds formed beautiful angelic wings made out of winds. Naruto looked up at a shocked Deidara as the wings flapped sending Naruto flying into the air. He immediately shot up towards Deidara as his fist made contact with Deidara's face sending him off his bird.

"Dammit, that hurt," he said as he landed back on his trusty bird. Naruto smiled as he formed a few handsigns. He looked at Tenten.

"Ten-chan, back up a bit more," he said to her. She obeyed and back up a few more feet. Naruto smiled as he looked back at Deidara.

"Kami's Wind Style: Concentrated Wind Pressure Jutsu," he shouted as a wind enveloped the area. Deidara didn't feel anything as he looked up.

"Haha, I think you jutsu was a-," he stopped to see he was heading for the ground at a fierce pace. He slammed into the ground. He let out a gasp of air as blood came out of his mouth. He tried to get up, but a heavy force was keeping him planted to the earth. Deidara couldn't move.

"Of this is bad, hmm," he said as Naruto lunged at super sonic speed into Deidara's back causing Deidara to yell out in pain. Naruto smiled as he looked down at Deidara.

"This is a good jutsu, though its nowhere near my most powerful, Because of my words of praise and my contract, Kami himself has granted me the power of the winds of the word," Naruto said as he decided to end Deidara. He saw Tenten waiting impatiently for her turn.

"Well my lover is waiting so goodbye Deidara," he said as he formed a handsign.

"Fire Style: Giant Flame Tornado," he shouted as a tornado from the skies came down and engulfed Deidara. The screams could be heard as Naruto unleashed fire from his mouth as it engulfed the tornado. The tornado became giant and engulfed the entire field in fire. Everyone even the members of the Akatsuki were impressed by the size of it. Clearly the had lost enough members to see that these two were more than anticipated by their data.

"We have made a big mistake," Konan said to Nagato. The fire stopped for everyone to look at the field. Everyone saw another charcoaled Akatsuki member. Tsunade and the group had their jaws to the group.

"Naruto never showed me that," Tsunade said as she stared at the destruction. Neji turned to the Hokage.

"Yeah, because if he did, we wouldn't have a village right now," Neji said to her. Tsunade smirked to him.

"True," She said as everyone looked back. Deidara was gone too. Naruto smiled at his work as he walked back. Tenten rejoined him on the field. She leaned in and whispered to him.

"I am so hot for you right now," she said to him. That brought a blush to the blond's cheeks.

"I aim to please, oh and good luck," he said to her as he backed up. no one on the Akatsuki was smiling anymore, especially Kisame.

"This is ridiculous let me end this," he said as he walked forward. The Akatsuki had faith in Kisame. He wasn't called "The Tail-less Bijuu' for nothing. Tenten smiled.

"Oh so I get to make sushi this time," she said to him. Kisame smiled.

"Just try it girl," he said as he formed his hands together.

"Water Style: Explosive Water Shockwave," he shouted as water came from his mouth. The water flooded the area as he smiled. He looked at Tenten who wasn't fazed at all. She formed her own handsigns.

"Water Style: Reverse Water Dragon Jutsu," she said as a dragon came out of the water and rammed into Kisame sending him under the water.

"Sorry not done yet," she said as she placed her hands on the water.

"Water Stlye: Dark Sea of Despair,' she said as something dark came into the water and covered it completely.

"Now to end this and have some sushi," she said as she formed on more water jutsu.

"Water Style: Giant Water Prison Justu," she yelled as a giant ball of water floated into the sky as it had Kisame trapped inside. He couldn't move.

"I am an S-rank shinobi, you can't do this to me," he said as he tried to escape to no avail.

"Oh be a man or man-fish or whatever, I will cook you good," she said as she made a shadow clone. The clone from some handsigns as lightning appeared in the skies.

"Lighting Style: Twin Dragon Storm," she said as Two giant thunder dragons appeared in the sky. Everyone stared in awe as the dragons stared at their target. Itachi started to move to help Kisame, but kunai landed at his feet as he looked up to see Naruto. Naruto smiled as he lifted up his finger and swayed it back and forth.

"No, no, no Itachi, no interference," he said as he looked back up. The dragons struck the giant ball of water as Kisame got hit by the immense lightning. Kisame screamed in pain as he felt like he was in a fish fry. As the jutsu ended Kisame fell to the ground sizzled. Tenten loomed over him.

"Mmm, gotta love that home cooking," she said as she smiled. The Akatsuki were now more than pissed. None of their members could stand up to just two ninja of Konoha. They lost for of their members in the past hour. No one not even Pain, a.k.a Nagato, could believe this power.

"Dammit that's it it is i am going, me too," shouted Itachi and Kakazu. Kakazu tore off his robe to reveal four hearts on his back.

"With these I can never die," he said to the couple.

"Never say never," Naruto said to him. The two read about Kakazu also. He was around since the First Hokage. he stayed alive through the hearts on his back. Each heart contained a different type of nature chakra for random jutsu combos. The only one he didn't have was water. Naruto and Tenten smile. The knew how to take down Kakazu easily.

"Well let's get started," they said as the disappeared. Kakazu looked around but couldn't find them. Even Itachi, with his sharingan activated couldn't find them. Tenten appeared behind Kakazu.

"what the-," he said as she placed her hand on his back. She found the appropriate nature mask and put her hand on it. All the lighting chakra that was in the mask transferred to her as she replenished her chakra. As she ended it, the mask broke and fell to the ground.

"Nothing like and energy drink," she said as she faced Kakazu.

"Alright bitch, let's fight," he said as they charged each other.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Itachi

"It seems you fell into my Tsukuyomi," he said to Naruto who was hanging to something similar to a cross. Itachi made illusions of himself and had multiple blades in his hands.

"I will cut you like this for the next 128 hours," he said as he slashed at Naruto.

In the Tsukiyomi, 128 hours later

Itachi ended his jutsu with a slashed up Naruto on the ground bleeding.

"Not good," He said as tried to get up, but couldn't.

"This is the end of you," he said to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"no this is the end of the Uchiha Clan murderer," he said as a poof came and snapped Itachi out of the Tsukuyomi.

"It was a clone?" he wondered as he covered his eyes from the strain. Naruto appeared behind Itachi.

"That's right, Wind Style: Silent Wind," he said as he appeared across from Itachi. Itachi heard nothing and felt nothing. He was a dead man. Naruto slashed with more concentrated wind and cut Itachi across his face sealing his sharingan forever.

"Damn," he said as he knelt down. Itachi was out as without his eyes he wasn't sure how to fight or anticipate anymore. he accepted his defeat and laid his head down.

"End it Naruto," he said to him. Naruto didn't want to do kill Itachi. He seemed too innocent, but he knew he had to. Standing over Itachi, Naruto drove a kunai through his head as he laid over dead. Naruto did a silent prayer and ran to get to Tenten.

With Tenten and Kakazu

"Damn bitch, hold still,"

"No way, i can't do that,"

Kakazu was having trouble aiming at Tenten, who activated her lightning armor to move at high speeds to be safe. Kakazu was too focused on Tenten and failed to notice Naruto behind him. Naruto jumped on his back and absorbed the nature of two of Kakazu's hearts, wind and fire, both were destroyed as Naruto's chakra returned.

"Mmm, that was tasty," he said like he had "eaten" the nature chakra. Kakzu had only one heart left and if he lost that one he was doomed to die.

"Sorry Kakazu, but this invasion will fail," they said as Naruto kicked him in the back sending him into across the field. Tenten kicked him into the air. Kakazu was being toyed with like a doll. As they two raced into the air they rose above Kakazu and propelled downward.

"Say bye bye to the world Kakazu," they said as they waved a few handsigns.

"Fire Style: Meteor Crash, Lighting Style: Thunder Drop," they said as they kicked Kakzu and sent him into the earth in a giant explosion. The mask on Kakazu's back was destroyed from the impact. Kakazu was as good as dead. Both got up and stared at the remaining four members. They smiled.

"Now then, to save time, how about 2-on-1 of us now," they said as they smiled. Pain, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi, aka Madara, were all that remained of the powerful organization.

Naruto and Tenten are overwhelming. Will they end this invasion here? or will fate be a bitch and turn on them?


	35. End to the Invasion

Plains of Konoha

6 out of the 10 Akatsuki members were on the ground. Nearly everyone was overwhelmed by the power of the couple. The Akatsuki never planned that Naruto and Tenten would be such a problem. Even though they knew they would be facing the 9-tailed jinchuuriki, they had underestimated the power of not only him, but his wife. Trying to calm their tension down, everyone looked at each other.

"This is a bigger problem, than with the other bijuu," Zetsu said as he stuck his head out of a tree.

"To think they made 6 of our members look like amateurs in unprecedented," Konan said with a smile. The true test of Naruto and Tenten's power was soon coming into play. As the Akatsuki talked, Naruto looked at Tenten.

"So how much of your chakra have you used?" he asked her with a smile. Tenten turned to Naruto.

"Oh about 5% of it, maybe less," she said as she thought about it.

"How about you hun?" she said as she turned to him.

"Umm maybe about 3% of it," He said with a confident smile. Tenten laughed as she formed an idea.

"Well husband, shall we quit stalling and just use 25% of our chakra all at once?" she asked as she leaned on his shoulder. Naruto smiled as they seemed to forget the situation the were in.

"Why yes, my wife, let's show them how pointless this invasion is," he said with a smile. He looked up to see the the Akatsuki were still talking to each other. Naruto decided to hurry this fight up as he yelled out to them.

"Come on people, it shouldn't be hard when we give you a 2-on-1 fight," He yelled. Zetsu, of all people was losing his patience with the couple. He figured he could take them with no problems if he teamed up with Konan.

"Miss Konan, shall we put them in their place," Zetsu asked with a sadistic smile. Konan looked at him and nodded.

"Sure, I am going to put that bitch of his in her place," she said as she turned to paper and appeared on the field. Zetsu followed as he too appeared on the field. Naruto smiled as he back up.

"Well Ten-chan, I leave them to you," he said he left to the trees. Tenten smiled. She hadn't really felt excited by the previous fights, but wit 2-on-1, she would feel great.

"Okay you two, let's get started," Tenten said to them.

"Our thoughts exactly," Konan said as she looked at Zetsu. Zetsu nodded as he fused with the earth and slipped underground. Tenten stayed focused on Konan. She smiled as she disappeared. This caused Konan to gasp as she saw Tenten behind her. She quickly did a backflip and tried to counter Tenten. Tenten smiled as she placed her hand on Konan's leg and flipped back.

"Oh yes, this will be fun," she said as she left warmed up. Konan looked at Tenten and smiled.

"Little does she know my power," she said as she formed her handsigns. Paper flew everywhere as it came from her body. Tenten wasn't fazed by the act. She read about Konan and already knew a big weak point for her. Konan finished her handsigns as she looked at Tenten.

"Shikagami Dance," she said as wings of paper sprouted and blew a whirlwind of paper at Tenten. Tenten smiled at the attempt to hit her. The paper was way too slow. Tenten easily dodged as she saw that the paper was following her.

"Oh my so that is what it does," she said as she moved left and right. Konan smirked as Tenten tried to dodge. As Tenten was dodging, she suddenly stopped. She saw that Zetsu had fused her body with the Earth as she couldn't move.

"Oh no," she said as she saw the whirlwind of paper fly at her. As the pap hit, it swirled around Tenten giving her intense cuts across her body. Konan smirked.

"Not so hot now are you?" she said as she knew the brunette was finished.

"Oh please I am not hot, I feel...shocking," she said as a puff of smoke appeared. Konan was surprised as she looked around for the brunette.

"Hey focus on the opponent more," Tenten said as she kicked Konan in the air.

"Zetsu can't help her up there," she said as she clasped her hands together.

"So let's be reckless and show 25%," she said as intense lightning enveloped her body. As the air became humid, thunder clouds appeared and decorated the skies. Konan tried to turn around. Her vision was hazy, but she still saw the brunette on the ground. Suddenly she felt something hard on her back as she plummeted to the ground. She managed to turn around in shock at what happened. She saw Tenten on top of her, but she turned to see Tenten still on the ground. Konan saw that this invasion was hopeless. She, one of the strongest Akatsuki members, was getting her ass kicked like it was a daily routine for the brunette. She saw that Tenten moved too fast that she left an afterimage of her previous form on the ground. As she fell to the earth, Tenten formed her handsigns.

"Well this has been fun, but bye bye, this is a jutsu I learned from the scrolls of the Second Hokage," she said as she brought all the water of the surrounding area above her hand. Konan looked in pure shock.

"Water Style: Hardened Water Drill," she said as she brought the water down and slammed it into Konan's stomach. Konan coughed up blood as she felt the ground. Zetsu looked in pure terror at the event unfolding. he felt so useless. He could do anything for Konan and he was an Akatsuki member. He saw Konan hit the ground as the water drilled her further in the earth. After the water subsided, everyone saw a giant hole in the middle on the field. Tenten was down as she formed her next justu.

"I will end you both here,"she said to herself.

"Lighting Style:-," she shouted as all the lightning and electricity from the area came into her two separate palms. Naruto looked at her. His eyes were wide as he jumped back much more. He needed to get to a safe distance. As Tenten fell into the hole aiming for an unconscious Konan, she placed on hand out.

"-Thunder Pulse," she said as she rammed the ball of light and thunder into Konan. A white light appeared in front of the entire field. The light was so bright, that even the Akatsuki had to close their eyes. The light disappeared as everyone focused on the hole. Tenten came out with another ball of the same jutsu in her hand. She turned to Naruto.

"How is it that people have so much trouble with these guys?" she smiled as she walked back. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. As Tenten walked back the ground shook as a furious Zetsu came and charged at Tenten.

"Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU TO HELL!," he said as he formed some handsigns.

"Wood Style: Earth's Vengeance," he said as he formed a giant wooden spear and aimed it at Tenten. Tenten was quite tired of his yelling and turned around.

"Oh will you SHUT UP!," she yelled as she rammed her second ball at the spear. Both battled for a while but the difference in power was obvious as Tenten's jutsu crushed Zetsu's spear of wood and slammed it into his body.

"No Dammit, NOOOOOOOOO!," he said as the bright light appeared again and blasted him past Nagato and Madara. Zetsu's body caused many trees to fall down as he hit a nearby mountain. Zetsu struggled to look up.

"Dammit, sorry Konan, I couldn't avenge you, we shouldn't have messed with this village," he said as he held his head down. Zetsu was dead from just one hit in the entire fight. Konan was at the bottom of an even bigger hole. due to the wetness of the ground, it caused a temporary mudslide as it filled the hole, leaving a buried kunochi's body underground. Tenten turned back to Naruto.

"Well I am disappointed, they couldn't even bring out 13% of my chakra," she said as she stepped back. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well you are going to live a long time, we will find someone to fight seriously," he said as he stepped forward. Nagato lost it. He had lost his last friend that was dear to him. Nagato summoned his six pains and surrounded Naruto.

"You will never defeat god," he said as the pains charged Naruto. Naruto summoned six clones as each took an individual Pain. The real Naruto and Nagato stared at each other as the Pains and Clones fought. The fight was taking over an hour as all of Naruto's clones puffed out and Nagato's Pains were still intact.

"Okay, each Pain has a different ability," he said as he received the information from his clones. Naruto was thankful for the memories being transferred. He learned the skill over his two year trip with Jiraiya and Tenten. Naruto smiled as he put his hands together. feeling that Naruto was going to do the same thing he did to Deidara, one of the Pains rushed Naruto to suck his chakra. The other pains stepped back to observe. As the Pain charged, Naruto opened his eyes. He smiled as he pasted the clone and walked forward.

"One down," he said as the Pain was slashed in two. Naruto smiled as he saw a muscular pain charge him next.

"Okay next guy, he is good at taijutsu," Naruto said as wind formed around him. He wore the wind like a protective ball and he smiled.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," he said as he blew his fire at the wind. The fire swirled as it was ignited by the wind. Naruto suddenly ran at Pain. The other pains ran to intercept Naruto. Naruto smiled as he ran at them all.

"Futile, Fire Style-," he said as he blew past the 5 pains in front of him and came to an stop.

"-Flame Wheel of Hell," he said as the Pain bursted into fire as fell to the ground destroyed. Naruto looked at the final Pain and charged. Pain saw he had no choice, but to use it now.

"Almighty Push," he said as he expelled a force that pushed Naruto away from him. Naruto was pushed back a couple of feet as he looked up at Pain.

"Hmm, I just formed at idea," he said as he ran back up to Pain. Pain chuckled. He had passed the time-lag and was ready to use it again.

"Almighty Push," he said only to see Naruto make fast hansigns and place his hand on the force.

"Wind Style: Chamber of Death," he said as a wind chamber covered the force that pain was using. Pain was caught he tried to move, but the wind made random scratches at his body as he moved over the chamber. Naruto smiled at his defeat. Naruto knew this was a horrible way to die, but he had no choice, well he did, but he really wanted to try this jutsu. As Nagato walked around, he tried to breathe. He gasped. He saw the threat of this jutsu. In addition to the random strikes of wind, the chamber also sucked away any oxygen that was there. Pain was having trouble breathed as he tried to find his way out, but the strikes on his body and the continual loss of oxygen were too much as he fell to the ground. Naruto almost wanted to stop, but he remained steadfast. He calmed down as he remembered Jiraiya's word to him as a kid 2 years ago.

Flashback

"Your too soft Naruto, the ninja world is not so forgiving," he said to a huffing Naruto.

"Naruto I know you feel conflicted, but please try to understand," he said a the young boy looked up a him.

"A ninja must do what is necessary to protect those precious to him," Jiraiya said to him.

End Flashback

"Do what is important," Naruto said as he looked inside the chamber. He saw Nagato squirming as he tried to get up. Nagato lost his will and fell to the ground.

"Peace, I was not able to find the answer to peace,' he said as his spirit passed away. Naruto looked at him. He gave a silent prayer. Naruto then looked up a Tobi aka Madara.

"So is it your turn," he said to the last member of the Akatsuki. Madara thought to himself.

"Dammit, this boy has put a cramp to my plans, oh well, this organization is dead anyway, I will have my desire," he said as he vanished away. Naruto wanted to chase him, but he didn't. Madara was the only person Naruto hadn't read about and he still didn't know that it was Madara in person. Naruto sighed as he walked back to Tenten. He looked at her.

"Well I didn't use over 12%," he said as he smiled. Tenten stood beside him.

"Well we did as good job, still can't believe they were this weak," she said as she looked at the field. All but one Akatsuki member, was dead. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, let's go back," he said as they walked back to the village. They were suddenly bomb rushed by their friends.

"That was amazing, you guys are too strong, you took out almost every Akatsuki member by yourselves," they all said as they married couple blushed. Tsunade was the most impresses. Naruto wasn't even 18 yet he took out people that even people with more experience than him ever could.

"Well let's go back to the village, we will have ANBU take the bodies back to Konoha," Tsunade said as they went back.

Every Akatsuki is dead except one, Madara. Will Madara attack again or will he give up? In any case, the people of the world are going to really praise Naruto and Tenten.


	36. New Kage

Plains of Konoha

Nearly all Akatsuki members are dead except one, Madara. Madara has ran off and left Naruto and Tenten on the field victorious. Tsunade and her reinforcements came to the couple in utter shock as they all gathered and went back to Konoha.

"I can't believe you guys did it," Kiba said as everyone raced through the trees.

"Yeah it was the most spectacular show I had ever seen," Neji said with a satisfying grin. Naruto and Tenten blushed at the praise they were receiving as they all returned to Konoha.

"It wasn't that hard, I can't see how they were so tough," Tenten said as she had a confused look on her face. Everyone wide eyed Tenten as they couldn't believe her words. She didn't see any of them as a threat.

"So your saying you held back?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the two. Tenten smiled and turned to Naruto.

"Well we were using less than 15% of our chakra," he said as he appeared at the village gates. Everyone fell to the ground head first at his words. They held back so much, it made everyone else wonder what 100% of their power was.

Gates of Konoha

The ninja and civilians of Konoha stood at the gates, ready to defend their home against the Akatsuki. As a few figures came into view, everyone tensed up. Kakashi looked and told everyone to lay their weapons down. Everyone did so as they saw the group of Konoha shinobi come into view. As the group walked up to the gates, Tsunade couldn't hold the news as she raised up her hand.

"The Akatsuki have been defeated,' She shouted as the news reached everyone in the village. The people were all silent as the news settled into their hearts and minds. Even the shinobi were silent. Suddenly, everyone burst out cheering as their voices echoed throughout the village.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!," Everyone shouted as they ran back inside the village to set up a celebratory party. This left a few shinobi at the entrance as they tried to speculate what happened.

"Tsunade-sama, are you serious?" Kakashi said with his full attention. All the other shinobi wondered the same. Tsunade chuckled at them.

"Yes Kakashi, Naruto and Tenten beat the Akatsuki themselves," She said to him. Everyone's faces were shocked to death as they heard those words.

"N-Naruto and Tenten, by themselves," Kurenai said as she shoed her shocked expression.

"The ultimate form of youth, the power of love," Gai said with his fist in the air.

"No Way," Asuma said as he dropped his cigarette from his mouth.

Tsunade stopped the shock and clasped her hands together.

"Okay everyone, let's go, this is a time of celebration," She said as she ran off to the nearest restaurant. Everyone snapped out of their shock and ran to the party. The entire village was in bliss at the defeated sign of the Akatsuki. All restaurants were having an annual free day as people ate without having to worry about money. Shops were selling expensive things for free also. The news of Naruto and Tenten's victory rang throughout the whole village. Everyone was too busy having a good time to care about village security. To them having this party was more important right now. The rookie 9 and their senseis were also enjoying the festivities. Ino and Sakura were dancing to the lovely music that was playing. Shikamaru was in a bar drinking some kind of beverage with Asuma. Choji was running around the village eating loads of free food as he laughed. Neji and Lee were eating in a bar with Gai as they remembered the old team. Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were all drinking in the bars. Kakashi was reading his perverted book. And the other Jounin were having their fun.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya

"Can you believe we are able to be this carefree?" Shizune said as she ate her food.

"I know, the organization is finished, this is wonderful," Tsunade said as she formed a smile.

"That kid and his girl have come so far," Jiraiya said as he drank his beer.

"So Tsunade, when are you telling the other villages?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I am also sending them my resignation as Hokage," she said as she startled the two. Both knew the reason and settled down. Tsunade made up her mind and wasn't going to change it.

"Looks like it's your turn Naruto," She said as she drank the night away.

Naruto and Tenten, somewhere in the training field

The new married couple were enjoying the peace and quiet as they remembered their victory. Both looked in the other's eyes as they continued to reminisce.

"That was a good way to pass the time," Tenten said as they walked in the moonlight.

"I know I am happy we won," Naruto said as he looked at his lover.

"Ten-chan, I fought because the thought of losing you and the village is too much to bear," He said as he looked at her. Tenten blushed as she looked at him.

"I will always be there with you Naruto, you are my husband, a wife doesn't abandon her husband," Tenten said with a blush. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you my wife, I love you," he said to her. Tenten smiled as she turned to face him. The moon magnified his eyes as they made her surrender to their beauty.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," She said as she leaned to kiss him. Naruto returned her kiss as the two stayed in the field forgetting everything else that was around them. Tenten stayed in his embrace as he brought her closer to him. Naruto could feel all of her love as they continued the exchange of fluids and tongues in the silence. As they parted for air, they looked at each other.

"Well let's go to our party," Naruto said as he walked back to the village.

"Alright hun, I will follow you anywhere," Tenten said as she joined him.

The village partied all night until the dawn came to the village.

Next Day

Tsunade was in her office as she sent messenger hawks to the other nations. She couldn't wait to hear from them.

"Well how will everyone react," She said as she sat back in her chair.

Suna, 3 days later

"Lord Kazekage we have a message from Konoha," Baki said as he bowed to Gaara.

"Thank you, you may go now," he said as he took the message. Baki bowed and left. Gaara scanned the message. His eyes widened at the message.

"I-I-Impossible, did they really-," Gaara said as he tried to make sense of the words on the paper. Kankuro and Temari came to talk to Gaara. They saw him wide eyed and had a smile.

"Gaara, what is the matter?" Temari said to him. Gaara gave the message to his siblings. They ready do the list as they fainted to the floor. Both got up after a few minutes.

"Damn, that guy is too good for this world, He took down them all," They said a they looked at the message. Gaara gave a smile.

"You have my vote Naruto Uzumaki," he said as he looked out the window.

Lighting Country

"Lord Raikage, we have a message from Konoha," his associate said to him. Raikage smiled as he took the letter. Raikage read the message and gasped.

"OH MY GOODNESS," he said as he tried to calm himself down. Raikage fell into his chair and laughed.

"Kid you have all of my support," He said as he continued his work.

Water Country

Mizukage was given the same message as the other two. Mei scanned the message with little interest until she said the big words on the paper.

"Damn, this is serious, Naruto you are the only one I will allow to hold negotiations with in Konoha," She said as she alerted her village to the message.

Earth Country

Tsuchikage was given the message also. He felt it wasn't anything good as he looked at it. His look turned south as he formed a smile.

"That brat, hah, you are a very interesting couple," He said as he alerted his village to the message.

Sound Village

"L-lord Orochimaru, you won't believe this news," one of his ninjas said as he bowed to Orochimaru and Sasuke. Both looked confused as the man explained. He brought them the paper and left them alone. Orochimaru read the paper, Sasuke could have cared less. Orochimaru dropped the paper as he tried to fathom the message. Sasuke looked up in surprise.

"What is it Orochimaru?" he asked the Sannin. Orochimaru was shaking as he tried to calm down.

"Sasuke forget your revenge on Itachi," Orochimaru simply said to him. Sasuke got up and looked at him.

"Never and why?" he asked as Orochimaru handed him the paper. Sasuke grumbled as he took the paper. He read down the lines.

The Letter

"Attention all villages, the day we have hoped for is here. The Akatsuki have been defeated at the hands of Konoha. Their endless pursuit of power through the bijuu is no more. We must all rejoice for this day. I, Tsunade, am resigning my position a Kage and am giving it to my successor and his advisor. I am proud to say that my position is give to the two who defeated the Akatsuki, Naruto and Tenten Uzumaki of Konoha. I nominate Naruto as the new Rokudaime Hokage.

Konoha, Tsunade"

Sasuke dropped the paper as he realized the news.

"Naruto has beaten the Akatsuki. That means he has beaten Itachi," Sasuke said as he sat down. Sasuke was left behind by the dobe. Sasuke smiled with a look of evil.

"Interesting, I will kill you dobe," he said as he laughed.

Everyone now knows the news of Naruto and Tenten. Both are now considered S-rank shinobi of Konoha.

1 month later

"We are all here to announce the next Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha," a councilman said to all the kage.

"Who does everyone nominate?" he asked. Everyone smiled and looked at each other.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Raikage said.

"The Uzumaki brat," Tsuchikage said with a smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Mei Terumi answered.

"it is settled by all villages, Naruto Uzumaki is now the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha,"

2 months later

"Are you kidding me?, I am the new Hokage!," Naruto said with a smile.

"That's right Naruto, you are now the Hokage of Konoha," Tsunade said with a smile. Tenten wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Congrats darling," she said as she felt happy for him. Naruto looked at her.

"Well I will need an assistant," he said to her. Tenten smiled.

"I humbly accept my husband's offer," she said as she smiled.

2 weeks later

All of Naruto's stuff was moved into the new office as it appeared to his liking. The renovations took a while, but they were finished. Naruto sat in his chair and looked out of the village.

"Well now, let's get started," he said as Tenten came to him with a stack of papers. Naruto made three clones and started. He stopped for a bit and smiled.

"I will protect this village forever," He said to himself as he flashed through his work in his mansion.

Naruto is now the Rokudaime Hokage. Can he lead this village to prosperity or will he fail? and what of Madara Uchiha?


End file.
